Vi Et Animo
by Professor Validus
Summary: Voldemort has succeeded in killing the 'chosen one', the baby Harry Potter, while his mother Lily has been spared. Together Snape & Lily must find & destroy Voldemort's horcruxes before it's too late. Can Lily put aside her hatred in order to do the job?
1. Chapter 1

Vi et Animo (With Heart & Soul)

**Chapter 1**

The Burdon of Memory

The sun was just beginning to peek through the windows of a small hospital room as its sole occupant slowly woke. She tried to sit herself up but the sudden rush of blood to her head left her feeling too dizzy; her limbs and head were too heavy and she felt as if she had been drugged. She noted how much her head had begun to ache, dull throbs echoing throughout her skull, and raised her hands to feel for a wound. When she could find no obvious cuts or even bandages, she tried desperately to remember just how it was she happened to even be at the hospital; but as much as she tried, she couldn't remember a thing. She threw her hands back down in frustration as an old man with a very long white beard stepped casually into her room.

"Albus!" the woman exclaimed, happy to be able to remember something, someone, as he took a seat beside her bed.

"How are you feeling Lily?"

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure. Did something happen? I can't remember if anything happened."

Albus Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"That is understandable. The healers decided to cast a confundus charm on you," he said sombrely. "They seem to think you stand a better chance of recovery if you don't remember too much just yet."

Lily squinted at him.

"I've never heard of healers doing any such thing," she said sharply. "Just what is it that I'm not supposed to remember?"

"The healers believed, and I must admit that I agreed with them, that you would not be willing to fight your injuries, that you would just give up if you had remembered the events of last night."

Lily tried to raise herself higher in bed and glared darkly at Dumbledore.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded. "Where is James? Where's Harry?"

Dumbledore lowered his head slowly for a moment and when he eventually looked up to meet Lily's eyes, they were filled with tears.

"WHAT?" Lily shouted. "Tell me!"

"Voldemort found out where you were hiding."

Lily shook her head.

"No, he couldn't," she said. "We-"

"You were betrayed. Voldemort found your home because he was told how to."

"It's not possible. No one would have betrayed us like that. Where are Harry and James?"

"James was trying to protect you and Harry. I'm sorry Lily but he was killed."

Lily started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're lying!" she pleaded.

She tried to pull herself out of bed but Dumbledore pressed strong but gentle hands against her shoulders.

"I am so very sorry Lily," he said, his blue eyes mirroring her own heartache.

"H-Harry?" Lily asked through sobs.

"Voldemort was told of a prophecy about a child who would come to defeat him. He believed that your son was that child."

"Where is he?" Lily asked again, her voice quivering.

"Voldemort came to your house intent on killing Harry. I am afraid Lily that he… succeeded."

Lily let out a blood-curdling scream and began thrashing her arms and legs. The noise brought two healers running in and Lily continued fighting violently as they tried to restrain her. The larger of the healers leaned hard against Lily's chest and held her head while a young nurse forced Lily to drink a potion. Within seconds Lily fell back against her pillow, breathing slowly.

"Now you know why we didn't want her remembering," the big healer said glaring at Dumbledore as they left the room.

Dumbledore shifted Lily into a more comfortable position on her pillows and pulled the blankets back over her. He leaned in and gave Lily a soft kiss on the forehead then turned and left the ward.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore sat in his office back at Hogwarts, his elbows resting on the hard wood of his desk as he rubbed his temples. The events of the last few days had deeply unsettled the usually composed wizard; now he just felt like the old man he was.

Albus Dumbledore knew that much blame of recent events rested on his shoulders; he was responsible for keeping James and Lily Potter and their infant son Harry safe. The whole of the Order of the Phoenix knew Voldemort would try to kill the baby in order to prevent the prophecy coming true.

Dumbledore slapped his hand down angrily onto his desk. What made him think that a simple fidelius could keep them safe from the clutches of a madman like Voldemort? He breathed deeply, trying to regain some composure and blinked away tears. Dumbledore could try to convince himself that it was not his fault that James and Harry were now dead, but knew he could never believe it.

A knock came at the office door so quietly that Dumbledore barely heard it. At the second knock Dumbledore breathed deep again, wiped his eyes a last time and called for his visitor to enter.

The man that stepped meekly through the door was Severus Snape, a former Hogwarts student who had spent the last few years since his graduation under the wing of Voldemort himself.

Dumbledore's sharp blue eyes pierced into Severus' black ones, causing the young man to start wringing his hands nervously.

"P-Professor," Severus began. "How-how is she?"

"How is she?" Dumbledore repeated quietly. "Are you not going to ask about her husband who was slain as he tried to protect his family? Or about her only child, just a baby, killed in his own cradle?"

Dumbledore continued to glare angrily at Severus who took a chance to take a few steps closer to the desk.

"I am sorry," he said. "I do not mean to imply that I do not care about what has happened. In fact in the light of the role that I played in the events, I feel… quite… upset."

"Upset indeed. But you have only come here to ask about Lily."

Severus lowered his head.

"I cannot pretend that I am not relieved that Lily is okay," he said.

"How could I have forgotten that Severus Snape always does what is right by Severus Snape?" Dumbledore said as he stood and took long strides to where the young man stood on the centre of a carpet square. "You came to me merely days ago and begged for me to protect Lily, said that Voldemort had been given information that put the Potters in danger."

Severus tried to remain standing tall as Dumbledore, only an inch taller, glared down angrily.

"I-"

"And it was you who led Voldemort straight to them in the first place!"

Severus stood defiant, dark eyes holding Dumbledore's gaze.

"You know that I had no way of knowing who the Dark Lord would think the prophecy was about," he said. "I just wanted to please my master by sharing the information with him."

"Information that you had no right to hear in the first place!"

"You are right," Severus said lowering his head. "My actions led to this happening and for that I shall forever be tormented. But I am here now in an effort to make amends."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Has your master displeased you? I thought Lily's survival must have meant you were very much in favour with Voldemort. Weren't you pleased that he spared her life?"

"Of course I was!" Severus spat. "I begged the Dark Lord to spare her but he could make no promises. I had not held out much hope."

"So it was only James and Harry that were expendable?" Dumbledore said raising his voice. "They are dead but Lily is alive so all's well."

Severus continued looking at the floor, focused on the patterns on the carpet square.

"You cannot make me feel any more ashamed," he said. "But I refuse to feel anything but relief that the woman I… I love… is alive."

Dumbledore sighed and turned his back on Severus, walking back to his desk.

"So what do you want from me? Why are you here?"

"I do not wish to remain a Death Eater; I cannot continue to serve the Dark Lord knowing how easily he could have killed Lily tonight. Killed her and thought nothing of it."

Dumbledore pursed his lips.

"Please Dumbledore, give me your forgiveness and I pledge you my loyalty."

"To tell the truth Severus, I am unsure what to make of this turn-around. Surely you can understand given your Death Eater actions in the past few years."

"It was never in my heart to cause pain to anyone, you must believe this. The Dark Arts were just so alluring, so seductive, that as a young man seeking acceptance somewhere, anywhere, I could not see clearly. It is only after I have come so close to losing Lily that I can truly understand how wrong these ways have been."

"That is either a very heartfelt speech or a very well rehearsed one," Dumbledore mused stroking his long beard.

"Sir?"

"Am I to believe in this change of heart as genuine or that perhaps Lord Voldemort has sent you here himself to act as a spy."

Severus looked down at his feet and began wringing his hands again.

"I can offer you only my word Dumbledore and hope that it will be enough."

"I hope you will understand that I may need more assurance than that."

Severus looked up, a puzzled frown creasing his brow as Dumbledore continued.

"Severus Snape, will you be willing to pledge your loyalty to me and to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation.

"Will you take the Unbreakable Vow?"

Severus nodded.

"For you," he said. "And for Lily."

**

* * *

**

A high-pitched shriek echoed around the walls of the sitting room in Lucius Malfoy's manor home.

"WHERE IS HE?" Voldemort demanded as he began pulling ornaments off shelves and hurling them across the room.

Malfoy dodged a large vase.

"My Lord, he is at Hogwarts."

"HOGWARTS?" Voldemort roared and shoved his fist through a wall.

"Y-yes my Lord, he has presumably run off to hide under Dumbledore's robes for protection."

Voldemort's eyes flashed with fury.

"Never!" he roared. "I will not let that traitor Snape get away with humiliating me like this. NO-NO-NO one walks away from me and lives!"

"We shall see that he pays Master," Malfoy said bowing low.

"I do not understand Lucius, we should be celebrating tonight. We have just had a great victory! The child foreseen in the prophecy, the child who would have brought about my defeat is dead!"

"And now nothing stands in your way Master."

"Malfoy was now bowing so low he could have kissed Voldemort's feet if he wanted. Voldemort looked down at him and rolled his eyes.

"Thankfully the loyalties of all my Death Eaters are not as fickle as that of Severus Snape's."

"The Potter woman," Malfoy offered. "It seems she has corrupted him. Severus fell in l-"

Voldemort cut him off with a hateful laugh.

"He is incapable of such emotions. He is a young and naive shell of a man, full of nothing but lust. I should have destroyed the pathetic woman along with the rest of her family."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort waved a hand to dismiss Malfoy's questioning look.

"Snape begged me to spare the wench's life. I had no intention of going out of my way to do so but as it turned out she was easy enough to push aside."

"What shall we do about Severus then?"

"Kill him," Voldemort ordered. "Anyone who betrays me will pay the ultimate price."

**

* * *

**

Later that same night, a world away from Malfoy Manor, a group of old friends sat down together at a table in a crowded bar. The hard rain crashing down onto the tiled roof mirrored the moods of the friends; while all around them people drank and talked happily, the small group stared sombrely into their goblets.

One of the group, a half-giant, took a small sip of his drink before he suddenly burst into tears. He pulled a tablecloth-sized handkerchief from his pocket and blew into it as Minerva McGonagall patted him on the back.

"You need to be strong Hagrid," she said. "No doubt Lily will need us to be at our best to help her get through this."

Hagrid nodded from behind his handkerchief, and after another loud blow, tucked it away.

"I jus' cannot believe it!" he sobbed. "James an' baby Harry, jus' gone!"

"It is a lot to take in," Pomona Sprout said from across the table. "James was a good man and Harry… poor little…he was just…"

Sprout could barely finish, tears running down her round cheeks.

"Just a baby," Filius Flitwick finished, shaking his head.

"A poor innocent baby," Hagrid added, his own tears still falling.

McGonagall continued to console him to no avail as Hagrid's sobs were now drawing the attention of the other customers. He stopped suddenly when a large hand grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Mind if we join you?"

Hagrid turned around to see Sirius Black and Alastor Moody; both of their tired faces told stories of sadness and anger. The two men pulled chairs away from a nearby table and sat amongst their friends.

Hagrid pushed drinks to towards them and Moody raised his goblet.

"To Lily," he toasted.

"To Lily," the group chorused, raising their goblets high.

They all drank and sat in quiet contemplation of the nights events. Sirius Black gulped down the contents of his goblet and slammed it onto the table.

"What are we all wasting time sitting here for when we should be doing something?"

"And just what would you propose?" McGonagall asked.

"Tonight I caught Sirius about to blast away a Muggle neighbourhood," Moody said gruffly. "I can only imagine the damage he would have caused if I hadn't gotten to him in time."

"I wouldn't have hurt any of them!" Sirius snapped. "It was Peter I was after; Pettigrew was James & Lily's secret-keeper and the traitor gave them up to Voldemort!"

"And what did you think killing Peter would have achieved?" McGonagall reprimanded.

"He needed to pay!"

Around the table, several nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Pamona Sprout said. "But these things need to be handled properly."

"With planning," McGonagall added. "Your slap dash attempt could have got innocent Muggles killed."

Sirius stood and stomped over to the bar, taking a seat there and ordering himself a fresh drink.

"Do we know how Lily is?" Moody asked turning his attention away from Sirius. "Can she have visitors yet?"

"Albus went to see her this morning," McGonagall said. "He had to break the news to her about James and Harry so you can imagine how she was."

"She will need a lot of time to get through this," Sprout sniffed.

"And friendship," McGonagall added.

"And love," Hagrid said with fresh tears welling in his eyes.

McGonagall nodded slowly.

"Albus says he wants her to stay at Hogwarts for a while. He is not sure if she will feel safe anywhere else just now," she said.

The small group all looked down at the table and sat silently for several moments until Hagrid raised his goblet.

"To Lily," he toasted again.

"And James," Flitwick added.

"And baby Harry," Sprout said raising her own drink.

**

* * *

**

Lily sat up in her hospital bed, propped up on pillows and staring out the window, when a light knock came on the door. It slowly opened and Severus Snape stepped tentatively through. Lily frowned.

"That's a surprise," Lily said. "You're the last person I ever would have expected to see. What do you want?"

Severus slowly edged closer to her bed, his head hung low. When he reached her bed, Severus looked up, trying to talk, but when he caught the pain in her green eyes, he dropped his head again.

"Just leave," Lily said. "We haven't spoken for so long, what could you possibly have to say now that you think I would want to hear?"

"I am sorry," Severus began. "Sorry that you have lost your family."

"Bugger off!" Lily snapped. "I don't care what you've got to say. Run back to your master and congratulate him on yet another job well done."

Severus shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry… I need your forgiveness."

Lily gave a laugh.

"It is my fault James and Harry are dead," he continued. "It was an accident that I overheard a prophecy. I was so keen to impress the Dark Lord that I ran to tell him; I did not know who it was about. I had no idea what he would do."

Lily let out a cry of rage and anguish, a noise that startled Severus into taking several steps toward the door.

Lily took hold of a water jug beside her bed and hauled it at him. He didn't bother trying to avoid the jug as it hit his chest and water exploded over his robes.

"I am sorry," he said again as he continued backing away.

"I never want to see you again; you are dead to me!" Lily howled.

Severus turned and fled, pulling the door shut behind him. He pressed his back to the door and could hear Lily sobbing loudly on the other side. Tears filled his eyes as he listened for as long as he could bear before rushing off down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

State of Play

A full moon shone down brightly upon a quiet Muggle city street where very few people were out, casually strolling past closed store windows, in the early evening.

Two men sat together on a park bench discussing an article in a newspaper that was spread out between them.

"I don't believe any country'd pay to get him on their team," one of the men said. "Let alone pay that much! I think it's ridiculous."

"Football's a business mate," his friend said. "They figure he'll draw a crowd and boost revenue."

"Whatever happened to wanting a player because he could actually play? I mean…"

He trailed off as he became aware of eerie shadows moving slowly around them. Several loud cracks like thunder echoed down the street and more shadows appeared. The two men stood as several of the shadows drew closer to them. They stopped before the men on the bench, and the shadows grew into large men in black cloaks wearing menacing white masks. The men weren't sure what to make of it; were the masked men some sort of gang or just some drunken teens trying to scare them?

One of the masked men stepped forward and held something up, a stick.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and a blast of green light spewed forth, knocking the Muggle to the ground, lifeless.

His friend stood frozen in wide-eyed terror as the men behind the masks laughed loudly. Suddenly the street broke into chaos as all the masked figures spread out and began blasting holes in walls, setting cars on fire and shattering store windows. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, the shadows vanished, leaving the Muggle street broken and on fire.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape sat in his favourite arm chair at his small home in Spinner's End, on his lap sat a well-worn copy of _Magical Beasts of Great Britain_. His parents had both passed away only a few years previously and Severus was still trying to get used to the fact that this was now his own home.

A loud knock on the door surprised Severus, he never had visitors. Even in his Muggle neighbourhood not so much as a travelling salesman had ever dropped by. Severus opened the door to find a grinning Dumbledore standing on the other side.

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus said nervously. "What a surprise to see you here, come in."

Dumbledore, dressed in elegant deep blue robes, stepped into the tiny, cluttered lounge room and Severus offered him a seat on the lounge.

"Severus, in my office you offered your allegiance to me and the Order of the Phoenix, do you still mean to honour this?"

"I assure you Professor, my words were not in vain," he replied. "And Unbreakable Vow or not, I meant what I said. My loyalty to you is assured."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I am pleased to hear this. I must admit that I was very unsure what to make of your sudden turnaround. However, you have a chance to prove yourself now; there is an idea I am, how do the Muggles put it? Baking? Cooking?" He shook his head. "Anyway, there will soon be something I may need your help with. As you well know Death Eaters have been running rampant in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds and we urgently need to do something to stop them."

"I will do anything you need," Severus offered.

"I have called for an urgent meeting of the Order and I wish for you to come."

Severus looked startled.

"I do not know if that is a wise idea Sir," he said. "The others will not-"

"It is not up to them," Dumbledore said cutting him off. "I wish to have you there at the meeting tonight so much so that I have come to collect you myself."

Severus raised an eyebrow and watched silently as Dumbledore made his way back to the door.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore opened the door and stepped out, holding out his hand as a gesture to Severus.

"Surely a man such as yourself is not afraid of what others may think of you?"

Severus breathed deeply and sighed before he followed Dumbledore out the door.

**

* * *

**

"You are a fool Albus if you thought I wouldn't mind you bringing this-this slimy git into my house."

Sirius Black was enraged; he had been stomping angrily up and down the kitchen of Grimmauld Place ever since Dumbledore had arrived with Severus.

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm him.

"I cannot assure you any more than I already have that Severus' loyalties now lay with us. He has given his word."

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You'll forgive me for doubting the word of a man who has been Voldemort's pet since graduation," he said.

"And you have reason to doubt my word?" Dumbledore asked sternly, addressing not only Sirius but all in the crowded kitchen. "The battle we face with Voldemort will not be an easy task and we require all the help we can get. Severus is a priceless asset to the Order, a talented wizard who also happens to know a great deal of the inner workings of the Death Eaters."

Sirius stepped up to Severus, close enough to breathe on his face and stared hatefully at him.

"He is the reason James is dead! The life of a great man is over because of this greasy-haired git. It should be you that's dead!"

Sirius lifted his hands to Severus' chest and pushed hard, forcing Severus to take a step back. His black eyes flashed angrily and he clenched his jaw but remained silent as he stepped forward once again, pushing his chest against Sirius'.

"Sirius!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Don't you go starting anything."

"He's not welcome in my home."

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice echoed around the room and those close to him jumped. "My word is final and I will not tolerate my decisions being questioned. Severus is staying and there will be no further talk of this, am I clear?"

Sirius met Dumbledore's harsh gaze and eventually nodded before climbing onto a nearby stool and crossing his arms.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what have our _real_ enemies been up to?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems Voldemort himself has been lying rather low," Remus Lupin offered. "We haven't seen him since he… since that night."

"Same can't be said for his Death Eaters," added Moody. "Been causing trouble not only in our world but with Muggles as well."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It is clear that Voldemort has been – what do they say? Flexing his muscles."

"We cannot doubt that he will stop at nothing to destroy all that stand in opposition to his power," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Most in the room agreed, nodding and talking amongst themselves.

"What about little Harry?" Minerva McGonagall asked. "If You-Know-Who believed the prophecy that the boy was a threat, does he now believe no one stands in his way?"

"Of course not!" Arthur Weasley laughed. "We all know how much he's always feared Dumbledore. I don't think that would have changed."

All eyes turned to Dumbledore, waiting in expectation of his assurance.

"I must admit that I may be the only wizard who might possibly stand a chance of defeating him," he said stroking his beard.

Sirius jumped down from his seat and slapped his hand down on the kitchen table.

"Sitting around here talking is accomplishing nothing," he said angrily. "We need to put a plan together to go and take on Voldemort now!"

Murmurs and shouts of agreement rose up through the crowd until Dumbledore settled them down by clearing his throat loudly.

"We cannot simply walk up to Voldemort and say, 'hello, we're here to kill you now'," he said.

"Enough talk!" Sirius roared impatiently. "I'm ready for action now. While we're sitting here drinking tea, Death Eaters have free reign in two worlds!"

"And there are rumours, Albus, that You-Know-Who has been seducing other species to join him." Arthur Weasley said. "The Giants and Dementors for instance."

"Not to mention the Werewolves," added Lupin. "And that's not a rumour."

Anxious talking once again filled the kitchen and Dumbledore had to settle them.

"While it is important to continue these small battles," he said. "We need to continue to keep ahead of Death Eater plans if we can and bring them down from the inside, so to speak."

"How's that?" Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore gestured to Severus who continued to sit silently in his seat, avoiding eye contact.

"Our newest recruit here holds the keys to our success. Severus' knowledge of Voldemort and the Death Eaters will prove invaluable. He has inside knowledge of plans and key locations that will-"

Sirius interrupted with a loud snort.

"And how do we know Snape isn't here acting as a double agent, spying for them?"

"I will say this only one last time," Dumbledore said raising his voice. "No Order members are to question me or my motives or the loyalty of Severus. This is a time when we need to band together in order to remain strong."

"Do you have any plans Albus?" McGonagall asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"I want Sirius to talk with Severus and come up with a list of favourite Death Eater haunts."

"And?" Sirius still had his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"I want you to lead some raids, quick in and out attacks aimed to deplete Death Eater resources and manpower."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Ah, yes, Voldemort. I will take care of him myself." Dumbledore said. "I have been formulating a plan but it will take some time."

* * *

When the meeting finished a short time later, Sirius grabbed Severus by the sleeve and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says," Sirius hissed once they were alone. "I've never trusted you and I never will."

"Is that all?"

Severus turned to leave and Sirius pushed him hard causing Severus to stumble into the wall.

"You're a slimy git Snivellus; you'd do anything to help yourself."

"Your opinions mean nothing to me," Severus snarled through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what spell you've cast on Dumbledore to win him over but I guarantee you it won't work on anyone else."

Severus pushed past Sirius, hitting him hard with his shoulder as he did.

"Consider this your warning Snape; before the end of this war I will kill you."

Severus grabbed Sirius at his shoulders and shoved him into the wall. Both men glared angrily into each others eyes until Severus turned and left, his long black cape billowing out behind him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, flanked by two masked Death Eaters, pushed his way through the heavy doors of the Black Dragon. The bar, a seedy establishment frequented by those usually with something to hide, was full of people; all with their faces buried deep in goblets or bottles.

Lucius Malfoy and the two Death Eaters stood just inside the doorway of the darkened bar in deep whispered conversation, seemingly unnoticed by its occupants. The trio looked up, scanning the room until Malfoy gestured to a table where a small group of men sat. The men, young with an appearance that suggested they didn't care what they looked like, glanced up as Malfoy and the Death Eaters approached.

"Do you know who I am?" Malfoy asked in a slow drawl.

"Yeah," one of the men replied. "Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled.

"I hope you have heard good things."

"And your buddies here," the young man continued. "Are Death Eaters."

"Indeed."

"We aint no Mudbloods," another at the table chimed in defiantly. "So whatcha want with us?"

"We were hoping you might be interested in helping us out."

"You want us to be Death Eaters?"

Malfoy laughed.

"No, you would be citizens who are simply interested in supporting a cause – the rise of the Dark Lord to power."

The men looked at each other, considering.

"What would we have to do?"

"You would offer support to my men," Malfoy said. "You would assist them in ridding our world of filthy Mudbloods and all those who dare to stand in opposition to the Dark Lord."

"And the Ministry?" one of the men asked seriously. "They won't be able to get us?"

"Soon we will be the Ministry," Malfoy grinned smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those leaving a review; it''s always encouraging & usually gives me something to think about for upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Back with the Living

"Sirius says his group is making some solid progress; not enough to keep him happy though I fear."

Dumbledore took a sip of tea and placed his cup down on the small table between his chair and where Severus sat beside him.

"Sirius may not be happy about the pace of progress," Dumbledore continued. "But I am pleased that the Order has been successful in at least foiling some of the plans of Voldemort."

Severus sighed.

"I trust you have not come to my home just to discuss Sirius Black."

"Just last night Sirius caught three Death Eaters trying to blow up a bridge in the Muggle world."

"How fortunate Black was there," Severus spat. "You obviously chose the right man for the job."

Dumbledore nodded absently.

"Yes, certainly."

"Why are you here Professor?" Severus was impatient, angry. "I do not wish to hear you boast any more about Black's accomplishments while I am sitting here in my own home not trusted to do any more than reveal names of favourite Death Eater drinking establishments."

Dumbledore turned to him, concerned eyes twinkling brightly.

"Is that your issue Severus, that I do not trust you? If you want to then I can have Sirius include you in his next mission. Would that make you happy?"

Severus got out of his arm chair and began pacing.

"It would not," he sulked.

"I assure you that I have not come to 'boast about Black' as you put it, nor have I merely come for a pleasant afternoon visit. I wish to make you an offer."

Severus frowned; he stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

"An offer?"

"This upcoming year at Hogwarts will prove an especially difficult one. Fear spread by Voldemort and Death Eaters has resulted in several vacancies among my staff."

"I am confused," Severus said shaking his head. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Severus, have you ever considered a career in teaching?"

The young man snorted loudly.

"You would ask me to be stuck in a classroom with a bunch of snivelling, idiotic children? You overestimate me Professor."

"Ah, Severus. You do not give yourself enough credit. Just think of the knowledge and skills you have to impart on the next generation."

"I am not amused Dumbledore. I do not like children; they have no… purpose."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Our students leave Hogwarts counting OWL's and NEWT's Severus, not how many friends they have made in their teachers. I believe you would make a fine addition to my staff."

Severus said nothing. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms tightly.

"What is it you really want from me Dumbledore? For me to be close so you can keep an eye on me? Where better than Hogwarts itself."

The Professor shook his head.

"I am formulating a plan Severus, a very important one, and soon I will need your help to pull it off. It is essential that I have you close so you are available when I need you."

"Of course," Severus said bitterly. "You do not value my Wizarding or teaching skills at all; you want to use me."

"Don't be so sensitive Severus. I am telling you I need your help."

"So what are these plans of yours?"

"I cannot tell you just yet, let's just say that I am working on a theory. I will include you when the time is right."

Dumbledore stood up and approached the door.

"Thank you for the tea. I will see you at the start of term."

"You are presuming then that I will be agreeing to your offer?"

The old man winked and smiled kindly.

"You will."

Dumbledore put his hand on the doorknob and pushed his way out. Severus followed, calling to him from the doorway as Dumbledore made his way down the crooked concrete path.

"So what will I be teaching then? I was very skilled at potions as a student."

"Ah yes, I do remember Professor Slughorn always thought very highly of you. However I did have another position in mind. How about Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"I… I… of course Sir, that is more than acceptable. But I do not understand why you would trust me in such a position."

"What do you mean?"

"You do not think that exposure to dark magic will tempt me back into my old ways?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and tipped his head.

"You have given me your word and I have faith in where, or rather with whom, your heart lies."

Lily paced up and down in her hospital room angrily.

"I'm not going to stop yelling until someone answers me!"

A burly nurse unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I won't warn you again Mrs Potter, you need to calm down and stop yelling," he said.

"Then let me out of here, I'm not a prisoner!"

The nurse tried to shut the door but Lily pushed past him and out the door. She didn't make it far before two more nurses grabbed Lily by the shoulders and pulled her back into her room. They pushed her down onto the bed, still holding her firmly.

"You think we need to restrain her again?"

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Minerva McGonagall, who had just walked in, said glaring angrily at the nurses.

"She is being unreasonable Professor," the burly nurse said.

"Unreasonable?" McGonagall scowled. "And just how would you react to being locked in a room and man-handled barely a week after seeing your family murdered? Now go, leave us!"

All three nurses looked at each other then released Lily and left, closing but not locking the door behind them. Lily flopped back against her pillows.

"Please tell me that it will get better," she said through teary eyes. "That the pain will go away."

Minerva sat down beside her and held Lily's hand.

"All may seem helpless now my dear and no one would deny you the right to feel the way you do, but the hurt will fade in time."

"Why am I still here Minerva? This place is driving me insane."

The old witch nodded knowingly.

"Professor Dumbledore agrees and that is why he's sent me here. He wants to bring you back to Hogwarts."

"From one prison to another? Does he want me where he can keep an eye on me just like these useless healers?"

"Lily, the sort of healing you need cannot begin in St Mungo's; you need the love and support of your friends. Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts will also provide you security on the chance that You-Know-Who returns to finish what he started."

Lily's face went instantly pale at the thought.

"You-you really think he could?"

Minerva's features softened and she squeezed Lily's hand tightly.

"I'm sure that man has other things on his mind," she assured. "Please Lily, isn't it more important that you come home to Hogwarts to be with your friends right now?"

Lily's tears ran freely down her cheeks and she nodded. Minerva reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll take care of you Lily, we love you."

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore's brilliant purple robes swished from side to side as he took long strides down the passage. He stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked lightly.

"Come in."

Dumbledore pushed open the door and stepped inside where he found Lily standing at the window and staring out across the grounds. He stood next to her.

"The grounds are much better when experienced from within," Dumbledore said. "For instance you cannot feel the refreshing breeze against your face through this glass."

Lily scowled.

"I'm fine where I am."

"You have been at Hogwarts a week now and I do believe you haven't even left your room. You are not a prisoner here Lily."

"Is moping in my room upsetting you Albus?"

"No, but I worry that it is not healthy for you."

"If I go out for a walk will I be spared one of your lectures?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

Lily left the window and pulled her cloak from a hook and left the room.

* * *

Striding angrily from the castle, Lily made her way towards the Great Lake. She sat down on the soft grass by the shore and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs.

"Lily?"

She looked up as Severus approached. He looked confused.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

She jumped up with her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and teach… I did not know you would be here."

"Really? What part of 'I don't want to see you again' don't you understand?"

Severus stepped closer.

"I did not know you would be coming here, not that I am unhappy that you are," he said.

Lily shoved him hard in the chest. Severus clenched his jaw, opening his mouth to say something then changed his mind. Instead he turned and walked briskly away.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when the door to his office flew open. He looked up in shock as Lily rushed into the room, her eyes wild.

"What game are you playing at Albus? What is that man doing here?"

"If you are referring to Severus then I have asked him-"

"As far as I'm concerned he's a murderer and for you to have him here shows no loyalty to me at all."

"Now Lily, I-"

"No Albus, you listen! Letting that man come here, where I am, supporting him after what he's done… makes you just as bad as Voldemort!"

"Lily, I would like for you to calm down, please sit."

Something in his tone encouraged her to comply.

"I cannot believe you would entertain such thoughts," Dumbledore began. "I realise you are hurting Lily, but you must consider how James and Harry's deaths have affected the rest of us. Believe it or not but Sever-"

"I'm not going to talk about him," Lily scoffed.

"Look in your heart Lily and remember the boy that was your friend so many years ago. Believe that something so terrible to hurt you could hurt him also."

"That boy was my friend and yes, he would have cared, but this-this Death Eater? I don't even know who he is to have caused this to happen in the first place. I don't know what happened to that boy but I've got no idea who he is anymore."

"I think that even Severus would have trouble recognising himself," Dumbledore sighed. "But I believe that all souls deserve a chance at redemption."

"I don't want to talk about him any more." Lily stamped her foot for emphasis. "Send him away Albus, get rid of him or I will leave."

"You will do no such thing," Dumbledore growled. "You need to pull yourself together; the Order needs your strength. You put far too much of your energy into hating Severus."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going to keep working with the Order?"

"Because you believe in justice; because you want Voldemort to pay; so you can see those responsible for the deaths of your family and all the other innocents, pay."

"You think you know people so well Albus Dumbledore, but all you are is arrogant."

He smiled coyly.

"I am especially skilled in understanding people and I am very rarely wrong. For instance, I know you will accept my offer to remain at Hogwarts as Potions Mistress."

Lily gasped and started coughing.

"What?" she said when she had regained her composure. "What about Horace Slughorn?"

"Unfortunately all this gloom caused by Voldemort has frightened poor Horace into hiding. I have been trying to think of a suitable replacement but here the answer is, standing right in front of me."

"I-I'm… I'm not sure Albus. Me teaching? Although… well, I was quite brilliant at potions."

"The students will be returning to school in just a few days."

"I guess it could be something to keep me busy…"

Dumbledore grinned knowingly.

"I told you I know people," he said.

"I'll stay," Lily said. "But you need to keep your little pet project away from me. I want him nowhere near me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Opening Act

* * *

Severus stopped outside the door to the potions classroom. He raised his hand to knock, contemplating for several seconds before he dropped his hand again. He turned around and rushed away back down the corridor, almost colliding head on with Lily coming in the opposite direction. She pushed past without so much as glancing at him, and entered the potions classroom.

Severus followed her in. She looked over her shoulder at him and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on the job," he said absently playing with an empty phial on a nearby table. "I remember all our years together in this classroom with Professor Slughorn."

"Ah, nostalgia," Lily spat sarcastically.

"You were a brilliant student Lily" he continued, ignoring her bite. "I enjoyed taking potions with you; a bit of friendly competition as we always tried to out-do one another."

"If you were so great then why didn't Dumbledore offer you this job?"

"He asked me to teach Defence against the Dark Arts," Severus grinned. "Just think, with us both on staff…"

"I can't believe he even offered you a job, let alone that one. He must be losing his mind in his old age. Unless you've managed to brainwash him somehow."

"For what purpose?"

"Let me think… so you can corrupt the students, use them to build upon Voldemort's army."

"I assure you that I am here simply to find a new start."

"Ha! Dumbledore has apparently forgiven you for your crimes but that forgiveness was not his to give."

Severus stepped in close, his dark eyes boring into Lily's.

"Look at me Lily; can't you see how I feel? I cannot bear the grief you have suffered because of my actions but more than anything I am thankful that you were spared."

"Spared? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That the Dark Lord listened to me, he listened when I asked him not to hurt you that night."

"What are you saying? Did you know that was going to happen?"

Rage exploded from behind Lily's eyes and she shoved Severus; he stumbled back into a stack of shelves causing glass jars and phials to fall loudly to the floor. She pulled out her wand and poked it into Severus' chest.

"Did you ask for me to be spared before or after you sent my husband and child to their deaths?"

"Lily please, there was nothing I could do. By the time I realised the truth about the prophecy and who the Dark Lord was really after, there was no way I could have stopped him."

Severus looked down at the tip of Lily's wand pressed into his chest.

"You may as well curse me," he said. "It will be too much pain for me to live with knowing that you can never forgive me; that you could never call me a friend again."

Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat to announce himself. Lily slowly lowered her wand.

"Perhaps you should leave us Severus," the Headmaster said.

Severus nodded and made a hasty exit.

"I am sure I would be wasting my breath if I suggested you go easy on Severus," Dumbledore offered once they were alone.

"The idea that you would welcome a Death Eater into Hogwarts, as a teacher no less, is ridiculous! Have you been imperiused?"

"I assure you that Severus was once a friend and just like the rest of your friends and Hogwarts, is trying to help you."

Lily sighed, her eyes glassing over.

"I know you do Albus but I just feel so damn angry. I'm confused and tired and I don't know where to focus all this… this hatred."

"And Severus is convenient."

"And not altogether innocent," Lily said.

"You must remember that Severus is not the enemy here – Voldemort is."

Lily collapsed into a chair and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm too tired to keep fighting Albus. I hate the man, hate him and I can't keep having him in my head like this."

He nodded and stepped back out of the room.

"We are having another Order meeting before the students return; I hope that you will be there."

Lily sighed.

"We'll see."

**

* * *

**

Molly Weasley shuffled across the carpet lining the Entrance Hall of twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Hold on there, I'm coming!"

Molly pulled open the door where Lily stood on the other side; her eyes tired and her face drawn.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

Molly pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing tightly until Lily struggled free.

"I'm so so sorry about what happened," Molly said holding Lily's shoulders.

"Thanks Molly."

Lily pulled free and rushed past her into the kitchen. The long room was full of wizards mingling about the room, deep in private discussions. As Lily entered, the conversations slowly died down until everyone was staring at her. Lily's face flushed with anger and embarrassment as her friends faces showed pity.

Lily scowled back at them before she noticed Severus standing next to Dumbledore and her anger rose further. Strong hands on Lily's back spun her around and she was face to face with Sirius Black. He pulled her to his chest and this time Lily let herself be hugged. When Sirius let her go, Lilt sat down in the closest chair.

"So," Sirius announced loudly. "Are we having this meeting or not?"

Everyone in the room took the cue and found their seats as Dumbledore called for attention.

"As Sirius reported last week," he said. "Death Eater activities still appear to be on the rise."

"We've managed to capture a few of the mongrels," Sirius began. "But for every one we send to Azkaban, Voldemort's recruiting more."

"What are we really achieving here?" A tall wizard with grey hair asked. "Sirius wastes his time going after these spot-fires but how much damage is that really causing You-Know-Who?"

"It's worth reconsidering a surprise attack, Dumbledore," Sirius said. "Hit 'em right where it hurts."

"What do you suggest?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"We go after Voldemort himself, hit him with all the forces we have available."

Dumbledore nodded.

"A sound idea, in theory. Under normal circumstances I would agree to do just that."

"So what's the problem?" Sirius was amazed. "Everybody in this room would be willing to fight Voldemort today if you ordered it."

"Voldemort is, shall we say, unlike any other adversary," Dumbledore said. "Due to unique circumstances I am going to ask you to all be patient, to continue the way we have been."

"In other words," Sirius complained. "Doing nothing."

"Trust me," Dumbledore smiled kindly. "The right time to go after Voldemort will come."

Several in the room began talking at once, debating the merits of Dumbledore's soft approach. The Headmaster raised his hands to quieten them down.

"I reassure you all that I have a plan," he said. "And I will be requiring a small team to help me with my own mission."

"Of course I'll offer my assistance," Sirius said.

"Thank you but no. I will ask the individuals in due time."

* * *

When the meeting finally finished later that night, Lily jumped up to make a quick getaway. Severus caught up with her in the corridor but before he could say anything to her, Lily raised a hand.

"Stay away from me!"

Sirius showed up behind them and grabbed Severus by the robes and shoved him against the wall.

"Is this snake bothering you?"

Severus clenched his jaw, eyes boring angrily into Sirius'. Lily swallowed.

"It's alright Sirius, he was just leaving."

Sirius roughed him up a little more before letting him go.

"Do not mess with me Black, I warn you."

Severus pushed past him and once he had left the house, Sirius turned to Lily.

"Are you okay?"

"I am Sirius, or at least I think I will be."

"Come back into the living room and I'll get you a cup of tea."

Lily shook her head.

"I'm tired Sirius and I'm sick of talking. It's all anyone wants to do."

"Just know that I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Sirius, I know."

**

* * *

**

Severus was nervous about the start of the new school year. He had serious doubts about his teaching abilities and no matter how much Dumbledore had reassured him, Severus' nerves had refused to fade.

As he sat at the Head Table and watched as the students piled in, Severus hid all his apprehension behind a face of stone and a disapproving frown. He tuned in and out as the first years were sorted into their new houses and later he only picked at his meal.

"Welcome, welcome all to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. "In light of these being such troubling times, there were doubts that the school would in fact be open this year."

Several students began booing.

"However the spirit of Hogwarts is not so easily subdued. I proclaim this a new era at Hogwarts, one where students will not fear the unknown, nor will they back down when faced with adversity."

Now the Great Hall was filled with the cheers and whoops of excited students. Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them and introduced the new members of staff.

"I am extremely proud of the staff at Hogwarts," he said. "And they are dedicated to helping each and every one of you to reach your full potential. Now will house prefects please show the first years to their dormitories."

Severus waited in his chair at the Head Table until the hall was cleared of all students before he stood up. He stepped behind Lily's chair as she stood, looked Severus up and down, then pushed past him.

"It will get easier," Dumbledore said placing a reassuring hand on Severus' shoulder. "Have faith that Lily needs time and space to heal before she could entertain thoughts of forgiving you."

Severus shook his head sadly.

"I do not deserve her forgiveness; I should just be content that she is at least alive."

"Please do not be so harsh on yourself Severus."

Severus shrugged, his head hung low and shoulders hunched as Dumbledore watched him walk away.

**

* * *

**

Lily listened quietly at the closed potions classroom door at the students as they gathered on the other side. The students, first years, were nervous and excited, talking about how many times they had already been lost in the castle or trapped on the Grand Staircase.

Lily smiled; she remembered how excited she had been before her first class. How only weeks before she had not even known such a school (or world) existed. She remembered how she had not been scared because she had a friend who had constantly reassured her; who had told her all about what to expect at Hogwarts long before she had walked the steps into the castle.

When Lily realised that she had been thinking about Severus fondly, she became angry again. Angry that Dumbledore had encouraged him to stay at Hogwarts when the man deserved a cell at Azkaban. And he was a teacher no less! Lily swallowed her anger and smiled broadly as she opened the door, gesturing for the students to enter.

"Come in, come in everyone and find yourselves a place."

Once they had all settled, Lily introduced herself.

"I'm Professor Potter," she said. "And believe me, I'm every bit as nervous as you lot this being my first potions class and all."

Some of the students giggled and the rest smiled, relaxing somewhat.

"So welcome to potions," Lily continued. "I'm sure you'll find it challenging but also a lot of fun."

"Will we be learning how to make cool things like polyjuice potion?" a small boy in the front row asked.

Lily pondered.

"That's quite a challenging potion so I don't see you learning that until your third year. But don't worry; there are still a lot of other simpler potions for you to start off with."

Lily instructed them to open their text books to page four.

"As you can see by the ingredients, the potion to cure boils is quite a simple one, which makes it a perfect place for us to start."

Lily guided the class through each of the steps and moved amongst them to offer further support as the students progressed through the potion.

"That colour is just perfect," Lily said to one beaming student.

"Thanks Professor."

Lily smiled back; all her concerns about remaining at Hogwarts had disappeared in no time at all and she even found herself looking forward to the rest of the term.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone reading & especially to those leaving a note/review, I appreciate your ideas & feedback. Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Team Dumbledore

"I want ten inches of parchment review of the chapters we covered in this lesson," Severus announced loudly to his class. "And make sure I have them at the start of next lesson."

All the students groaned and packed up their bags to leave the classroom. From his desk Severus could hear them complaining on their way out the door. As soon as the last student had left, Severus motioned at the door with his hand and it slammed shut.

He sighed heavily and cursed himself for his inability to seem to focus. Lily had managed to invade his every thought and now he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

A light knock on the door alerted Severus to the noise on the other side. Students were talking happily and Severus thought he heard Professor Potter mentioned. He crept to the door and listened. Apparently this class, first years he gathered, had just come from Lily's class. He pulled the door open; the sight of Severus' dark form looming in the doorway, tall and menacing, caused the students at the front of the line to gasp in shock. Inwardly, Severus smiled. He had not expected such a reaction and for a reason he could not fathom, their fear excited him.

He stood back from the door and watched as the students found their seats. He closed the door and moved slowly to the front of the classroom where he stood silently and looked around at his class. He made eye contact with each and every student, staring at some until they were squirming uncomfortably in their seats. Finally he spoke, slowly and deliberately in a tone that made the students shiver.

"What do you think you are here to learn in this class?"

There was silence as the students looked around at each other.

"In our world there exists and abundance of evil," Severus continued. "With people who are capable of committing the most heinous of deeds; using spells the mere mention of would give you nightmares."

Severus scanned the class again, piercing them with his cold black eyes.

"In order to adequately defend yourselves from these Dark Arts you must first understand what they are. You must learn to respect the Dark Arts – especially in light of the trouble that exists in the world today where it is a very real possibility. If you are all willing to work hard and pay attention, I will ensure you come out of Hogwarts with the skills and knowledge to succeed in our world."

Severus looked around the class again and unlike before, the students no longer had looks of fear on their faces. They seemed… what, thought Severus. Excited? Happy? He wasn't quite sure what to think of their sudden turnaround. When they first looked at Severus in fear he had enjoyed it, but now he wasn't so sure. He scanned their eyes; the students were keen to learn, buoyed by Severus' introduction and he had to admit to himself that he liked this feeling too.

All his adult life as a Death Eater, Severus had earned respect by demanding it through power and domination. But these children seemed happy to share Severus' passion for the subject. Was this how Lily taught? He shook his head – Lily again. He shook her image from his mind.

"Open your books and read chapter one," he instructed. "Discuss your thoughts with a partner. Do you agree with the author?"

As the class set about their work, Severus sat at his desk. He could hear snatches of what the students were discussing and it was just as much about him as it was their textbook.

"I guess he's not as bad as he looks," one was saying.

"When he opened the door I swear I jumped a foot!"

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched as if trying to smile.

* * *

After class had finished and the students had left, an older student knocked.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape isn't it?"

"Yes." He didn't think he could get used to being called Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to send for you, he's in his office."

Severus thanked the student and made his way to the Headmaster's office, knocked and entered. He was surprised to see Lily sitting on an armchair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah Severus, come in, sit down."

Severus hesitated. The look on Lily's face showed that she was just as surprised to see Severus as he was her. He sat down beside her on another chair and they both turned expectantly to Dumbledore.

"How have your first lessons been so far?" he asked.

"It's been good," Lily said. "I think I could enjoy it here."

"I do wonder though," Severus mused. "If students today are somehow stupider than years ago."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I should have known what kind of teacher you'd make. Did you tell the poor kids you thought they were stupid? You can't teach unless you really care about the kids and I doubt there's anything you care about besides yourself."

"In your book then a good teacher should be friends with their students I assume?" Severus spat. "Did you enjoy hugs and hot chocolate in your classes?"

"Well wouldn't it be more productive to be respected by the kids than hated by them? How effective could you be with your students cowering behind their desks?"

"And what makes you think they would be scared of me?"

Dumbledore, who had been watching silently, raised his hands.

"If you do not mind me interrupting," he said. "I would like to tell you why I have asked you both here. Unless of course you would prefer to continue your discussion?"

Severus and Lily sat back against their chairs; Severus crossing his long legs at the heels and Lily folding her arms across her chest.

"Rather a good choice," Dumbledore said. "I would like you Severus and you Lily to be on my team."

"Team?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yes. At the last meeting for the Order of the Phoenix I mentioned that I was formulating a plan of my own and would need help. Do you remember?"

"You want us to be your… team?" Severus scoffed. "And what would we call ourselves – _Team Dumbledore_?"

"Why us?" Lily asked.

"Who better to help me bring upon the downfall of Voldemort?"

"The _Cloaked Crusaders_ perhaps?" Severus continued, smirking.

Lily frowned at him then turned back to Dumbledore.

"I am honoured Albus that you would consider me. Who else-"

"This is it," Dumbledore said holding out his hands. "Just the three of us."

"Ah," Severus beamed. "_The Terrific Trio_!"

"Do I take it this means that you are not interested Severus?"

"Excuse me Headmaster, but three of us bring down the Dark Lord? It is a little hard to take seriously."

"I believe I have discovered the only way to destroy Voldemort and at least for now we need to be quiet about it. What do the two of you know about horcruxes?"

Lily shook her head.

"Never heard of them."

Severus face went a lighter shade of pale than usual.

"Do you think the Dark Lord has made one?" he asked.

"Most likely more than one."

Severus frowned.

"I do not understand how," he said. "One would have caused so much damage…"

"WHAT IS IT?" Lily yelled. "Would someone to fill me in on what on earth you're talking about?"

"They are an object," Dumbledore said. "Something that serves as a vessel that is used to hide part of one's soul."

"What do you mean 'hide your soul'? You can't remove your soul."

"Sadly you are incorrect," Dumbledore said. "This horcrux, this object is used to obtain immortality and if Voldemort, for instance, were killed, he would not really _be_ dead if part of his soul still existed somewhere."

"Then there are ways to use that piece of soul to bring you back to life?"

"In theory, yes. But until recently I thought the whole idea of a horcrux was just that, a theory."

"What I do not understand," Severus said. "Was how you think the Dark Lord could have created more than one horcrux. The damage to his soul after just one would have been devastating."

Dumbledore nodded and addressed Lily.

"In order to create a horcrux you would have to commit the most atrocious of all crimes, murder. The act of taking another life is so unnatural, so barbaric, that it is said to tear any soul in half. Of course then the thought that Voldemort could have made more than one…"

"It is impossible!" Severus said. "There would be nothing of him left."

"Then I ask the two of you, you have both seen Voldemort more recently than I; how did he seem?"

Lily shivered, her eyes going wide and skin pale at the memory of the night Voldemort burst into her home.

"Evil," she whispered. "Pure evil… not an ounce of humanity."

"I expect you wish for us to locate these horcruxes then?" Severus asked. "How many do you think he has made?"

"Seven," Dumbledore said matter-of-fact. "Though that is just a guess mind you."

"Seven!?" Severus and Lily exclaimed together.

Severus shook his head in disbelief.

"And just how did you come up with that number?"

"If I know Voldemort, and I think I am beginning to very well, he would have been infatuated with the number. After all, it does have powerful magical significance."

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it?" Lily asked. "To have made that many, even for Voldemort seems a bit outrageous."

"There would be six objects," Dumbledore continued. "With the last part of his soul being the withered remains inside Voldemort's own body."

"I plan for you both to find and destroy these horcruxes before we can even think of going after Voldemort himself."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Whenever we choose to attack him," Dumbledore said. "We could potentially sustain heavy losses. If we did succeed in destroying Voldemort, how do we know there aren't instructions for the horcruxes to be used to bring him straight back?"

"But if we destroy these horcruxes first then that's the end of it?" Lily asked, looking from Dumbledore to Severus. "Voldemort's dead and stays dead?"

"That is the plan," Dumbledore said.

"Do you have any idea where these horcruxes could be?" Severus asked. "Or even what they could be?"

"A valid question," Dumbledore said. "I have been thinking about what I know about Voldemort so far, for places or objects that would have been meaningful. I would like the two of you to start with research on Voldemort's childhood – when he was better known as Tom Riddle."

Lily looked defiant.

"I'll do whatever I can Albus, but I can do it without _his_ help."

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up.

"If I am not needed then I will leave your team to get to work."

"Do not go anywhere!" Dumbledore ordered loudly. "I have brought you both here to Hogwarts for this very reason. I have asked you both to help me because I need and value you both; I do not care how you make this partnership work only that I demand you do."

Lily shrunk back into her chair, looking at her feet. Severus sat back down beside her.

"Well then," Dumbledore continued. "What I want you to do first is find meaningful places or people that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, might have cared about."

**

* * *

**

It was after dinner several nights later when Severus knocked on the door to Lily's dungeon classroom. When he entered, he found Lily at her desk marking parchments. Clearly surprised to see him, she put down her quill and asked him what he wanted.

"I was keen to go to the library to begin some research for the Headmaster if you interested in coming?"

Lily contemplated him, saying nothing.

"Fine," Severus said, heading to the door. "I can see you are busy."

"Wait," Lily called. "I could use a break from these; I'm beginning to think you were right about how daft some of the kids are."

Severus grinned.

"You expected better?"

"As long as I wasn't that bad when I was a student."

"You were brilliant," Severus said before he could stop himself.

He dropped his eyes to the ground and Lily stopped smiling, as if for a few seconds she had forgotten to hate him. They walked in silence to the library and once they entered Severus lit two torches and handed one to Lily.

"Do you have any idea where we should start?" he asked.

"We could look through some old Hogwarts yearbooks. If Tom Riddle was a student here then they might offer some clues."

They found the right shelves and Severus helped Lily reach the volumes they needed.

"1940, does that sound right?" Severus asked.

"Albus said he was here 1938 to 1945."

Severus handed four thick, dusty volumes down to her and Lily placed them on a table. They sat down next to each other and started flicking through the pages.

"I am not sure what I am looking for," Severus said. "I understand Dumbledore's logic with the horcruxes but I would just like to attack the Dark Lord now and get it over with."

Lily nodded.

"The things I'd like to do to him…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Does that mean you would rather kill him than me?"

Lily grunted.

"You'd better believe you'd be second on my list! I'm still having trouble understanding what you did, how you could have betrayed me so easily."

"I could not have predicted the consequences. As much as I disliked James I could never have let that happen to you."

"It's so hard living with all this anger and hatred and I need to aim it at someone."

"And I am here and the Dark Lord is not?"

Lily nodded.

"But it's not like you don't deserve it! I'm still furious with you so don't think that because Dumbledore's making me work with you that I'm happy about it."

They continued reading through each book silently until Severus closed his book and rubbed his temples.

"Professor Dumbledore said that Riddle grew up in an orphanage?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "I don't think that was ever much of a secret though."

"I wonder how many places or people could have been special to a boy who spent most of his childhood in an orphanage."

"You could be onto something," Lily contemplated. "Wouldn't a boy like Riddle wonder about his family? At the very least be curious that they could be magical like him?"

"Do you think he could have found out who his parents were?"

"How could he? No… wait! Shouldn't Dumbledore know about that? He said he was the one who went to the orphanage to tell the boy that he was a wizard so he might have known something."

"If he knew something that could be useful wouldn't Dumbledore have told us already?" Severus asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows with that man."

**

* * *

**

Minutes later Severus and Lily were back in Dumbledore's office, watching the Headmaster as he stood at the window. He stroked his long grey beard as he stared out.

"So you must know something about his childhood Albus," Lily said. "Something that can't be found in these books?"

"You mean something about his family?"

"All we've managed to find about Riddle are some of the clubs he was in, teacher comments, that kind of thing."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said. "He was an extraordinary student."

Severus frowned.

"That does not help us Professor," he said.

"As I have already told you both, I was the one who first visited Riddle in the orphanage. Professor Dippet, who was Headmaster at the time, had instructed me to find the boy to tell him he had a place at Hogwarts should he want."

"Did he know anything about his family?" Lily asked.

"Did he mention them, ask about them?" Severus added. "Or show any interest at all?"

Dumbledore contemplated.

"Riddle came from an interesting background to say the least," he said. "His, shall we say, magical family, was the Gaunts. Riddle's mother lived in the tiny village of Little Hangleton with her father and brother. The boy's father, a Tom Riddle Senior, lived not far from them; he was a Muggle."  
"So what happened to the boy, why did he end up in the orphanage?" Lily asked.

"His mother, Merope, was a poor confused young woman who, it seems, died shortly after Tom was born. She had run away from her father with Riddle Senior. I do not believe Gaunts ever knew of the baby."

"So what about Riddle's father?" Lily asked.

"Rumour has it," Dumbledore mused. "That the poor man had been under the spell of a powerful love potion all along. Some time before his son's birth he realised the enchantment and fled back to his own family, leaving Merope alone and pregnant."

Severus stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Do you think the family, the Gaunts, could have some clues that would lead to a horcrux?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Voldemort's family is all dead now, all the Riddles and Gaunts."

Severus and Lily both looked to the ground, disappointed.

"But that doesn't mean we can't visit their homes though, look for clues as it were," Dumbledore smiled.

"Go where?" Lily asked. "The Riddles or Gaunts?"

"I do not believe Voldemort would have felt a connection with his Muggle heritage," Dumbledore said. "If anything he would have been repulsed by that side of his family."

"So if the Gaunt home was the only link to Riddle and his family there is a strong possibility that we could find something there." Severus surmised.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"But what about the orphanage?" Lily asked. "Didn't he grow up there? That would have to be a more likely place to find clues."

"That building no longer exists," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "And I doubt it is a place Voldemort would have felt personally connected to."

"And this Gaunt house," Lily asked. "Why would it be significant if Voldemort had never even been there?"

"He would have felt the connection with his Wizarding heritage more than anything else. It is believed that the Gaunts were direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Severus and Lily looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"And you did not think to tell us this before?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"I only just thought of it."

"So should we go find the Gaunt house now then?" Lily asked.

"I am not quite ready just yet," Dumbledore began. He moved to a cabinet full of glass phials and gestured to them. "Memories," he said. "Before we go running off anywhere, I want to go through some of my memories; just to be sure we're on the right track."

"And suppose there is a horcrux hidden there," Severus wondered. "How would we know?"

"The theory is simple enough," Dumbledore answered. "It states that magic dark enough to surround such an object as a horcrux would be impossible to conceal; we would be able to find traces. Now I suggest the two of you leave and let me get to my memories."

"What would you like us to do in the meantime?" Severus asked.

"Give me a few days to gather my thoughts. You two rest up; I have a feeling that any journey to seek out a horcrux will not be an easy one."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for those readers & reviewers...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Darkness Within

A few days later Lily trudged into the staffroom and threw herself onto a deep lounge chair, sighing.

"I can't believe how worn out I am," she said to no one in particular.

"Why does everyone seem to think teaching is easy?" a voice said.

Lily looked around to see who was talking and saw McGonagall in a chair behind her.

"I didn't think it would be easy," Lily said. "Just… just not so hard! How am I supposed to keep up with so many classes each week, each day?"

Lily flopped back into her chair and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Oh my dear I assure you it will get easier," the older professor assured her.

Lily raised her eyebrows in disbelief and turned to the door as Severus entered.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," he said showing a thin-lipped smile.

"Severus."

He turned to Lily. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see us both in his office."

Lily looked at McGonagall then jumped up and followed Severus from the room.

"Do you know what he wants?" Lily asked as they weaved their way down a maze of corridors. "I hope it's good news about the horcruxes."

When they reached the giant stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office, Severus gave the password and it allowed them entry.

"Ah Lily, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for coming. Do not bother sitting down as I'm afraid we aren't going to be here long."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore pulled a travelling cloak from a hook and examined it.

"I wonder if I will need this?" he thought aloud. "Where are we going, you ask? Off to Little Hangleton, home of Tom Riddle's family."

"Now?" Lily was suddenly excited.

"Indeed. Having explored my memories further over the last few days I am almost certain that it would indeed be the location of a horcrux."

"What did you find?" Severus asked.

"Just down the road from the Gaunts, I do believe I have told you, lived Voldemort's Muggle family – his father and grandparents."

"You did tell us Sir," said Severus. "Why is it so important now?"

"Tom Riddle, Senior that is, and his parents were murdered a short time before Voldemort left Hogwarts. It is my belief that not only were these crimes committed by Voldemort, but that it was the very act of murdering his own father that led him to creating his very first horcrux."

"Wow," Lily said in a whisper. "And he was just a boy…"

Dumbledore, apparently deciding against his travelling cloak, stepped to the office door and motioned for Severus and Lily to follow.

They walked to the Entrance Hall then stepped outside into the late afternoon light. Once they were through the Entrance Gates Dumbledore reached out to touch Severus and Lily on the arms and apparated the three of them. They reappeared on the middle of a small cobblestone road that was surrounded by overgrown hedges.

Dumbledore looked up and down the road in both directions.

"Are we in Little Hangleton?" Lily asked. "Where's the Gaunt house?"

Dumbledore headed off down the road to the left of them with Severus and Lily close behind. The road was long and wound around the hillside, gradually becoming steeper until Dumbledore suddenly stopped atop a small hill. Dumbledore, Severus and Lily looked down at the valley ahead of them. Dumbledore pointed out a small village and to one side of it, a large estate and home.

"This was the Riddle home," he said.

Dumbledore continued walking and led them down the side of the hill along the path once more. They passed a tiny church and neighbouring graveyard before the path became so steep they were almost at a run to get down it. They followed the path as it curved to the right, when Dumbledore stopped so suddenly Severus collided into the back of him and Lily into Severus.

They watched as Dumbledore disappeared through a small gap in the hedges lining the road. Severus and Lily ducked in behind him and followed a very narrow track. The further along the track they went, the hedges around them seemed to be growing wilder. Up ahead of her, Lily laughed quietly as Severus stumbled on a pothole and almost fell over.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of the ruins of an old house. The home, which looked like it had not been lived in for decades, was hidden behind the massive trunks of two overgrown trees.

"It does not look like they wanted this place found," Severus said.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Which is why I brought you here the long way; so you could get an idea of just how elusive a place it is."

"You mean we could have just apparated here?" Lily asked frowning.

"Yes, but now you can at least appreciate the value Marvolo Gaunt placed on his privacy. No one just stumbled upon this place."

Lily scowled up at the house with its broken windows caked thick with grease. A squirrel jumped from branches hanging over the house and onto the moss-covered roof. Lily screwed up her face in disgust.

"I suppose there's no avoiding going in there," she said sadly.

Dumbledore stepped up to the small front door and pushed it open. He stepped over thick tree roots and went inside. Severus followed close behind and Lily, after looking the house up and down once more, stepped through with a sigh.

Old floorboards creaked loudly as they walked across them

"Ugh!" Lily complained, brushing cobwebs out of her hair.

Dumbledore laughed at her and pulled webs out of his own beard.

"I'm afraid the house has been abandoned for many years," Dumbledore said smiling. "I would expect it to be a little rundown."

Neither Severus nor Lily smiled back. Severus instead started walking around the small main room, examining furniture and random ornaments. Dumbledore took out his wand and held it at arms length, waving it slowly around the room as he mouthed something silently.

"I can feel the presence of strong dark magic nearby," he said. "I've no doubt the horcrux is somewhere in the house, somewhere close."

Dumbledore continued moving around the room as if led by his wand, and stopped suddenly in the centre of the room. He lowered his wand to point down at the floorboards and tapped the ground with his foot. Severus and Lily stepped closer as Dumbledore began bouncing up and down on the spot; the floorboards creaked slowly.

Dumbledore stepped back and knelt down; Severus knelt beside him and the two men tried to pull up a piece of the floor. The board, rotting and brittle, began to come up from the floor easily, and Lily held out her lit wand for them to better see down.

They continued pulling the board until it snapped in half and Lily lowered her wand into the dark space beneath the floor.

"Be careful Lily," Dumbledore warned. "No doubt Voldemort would have made it a little harder to get to than this."

Dumbledore pushed his own wand down the hole and began muttering a series of incantations quietly. When he finished, Dumbledore tucked his wand back beneath his robes and reached down into the floor and pulled out a small golden box. He placed the box carefully on the floor and slowly opened the lid. Inside sat a ring. Dumbledore reached down to pick it up but Severus grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he warned. "The thing is probably cursed."

Dumbledore's hand went limp and he looked at Severus.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking," he said, shaking his head. "I just felt entranced."

Dumbledore stood up and stepped back as Severus picked up the box. The trio gathered in close to examine the ring.

"It looks like an ordinary ring to me," Severus said.

"Except for that ugly black stone," Lily added. "I wouldn't be seen wearing it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Dumbledore waved his wand and the ring floated a short way into the air.

"There appears to be something etched on it," Severus said.

Dumbledore leaned in closer and read the inscription. "Curious,"he said. "This appears to be the Peverell family coat of arms."

"Do you think it could be a horcrux?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe so, based on the strength of the enchantments on it and I have no doubt it is also cursed."

"Signs Voldemort was protecting something valuable," Lily agreed. "But why hide it here? Did he think the horcrux would be safe hidden in a house no one would stumble across?"

"Voldemort would have considered the house itself more important," Dumbledore suggested. "This house represented his blood, his Wizarding family line. As for the ring itself, I suspect it belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. For Voldemort, creating a horcrux out of such an object would have been very meaningful."

"If the Dark Lord did not know about his family then how did he happen upon the ring, this house?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore tapped his temple with a finger.

"This is why I needed time with my old memories," he smiled. "Morfin, Riddle's uncle, had many troubles with the Ministry for his blatant disreguard for the treatment of Muggles. I believe that after Marvolo Gaunt's death, Voldemort paid his uncle a visit and let's say, convinced him that he had murdered all members of the Riddle household."

"I don't understand,"' Lily said.

"Morfin Gaunt was in fact imprisoned for the murders but I believe it was Voldemort's crime. After killing his father, Voldemort used this ring, stolen from his uncle, to create his first horcrux."

"When did all this happen?" Lily asked.

"Riddle was in his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"So he was still a student?" Lily was shocked. "He was a child and he murdered three people?"

"All evil must have a beginning," Dumbledore said solemnly.

He let the ring drop back into the box and closed the lid. Severus handed it to Dumbledore and he placed it carefully in the pocket of his robes.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"We will need to destroy it," said Dumbledore.

"We do not even know how to handle a horcrux safely," said Severus. "How are we supposed destroy it?"

"I'm not sure just how yet," answered Dumbledore. "It certainly won't be an easy task. In the meantime I will keep the ring safe in my office."

Lily crossed her arms and looked around the house wearily.

"Can we get out of here now?" she said. "I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

**

* * *

**

It was well into evening several nights later Severus sat at a desk in the restricted section of the library. Beside him was a small stack of books, one large volume open on the table that was lit by lamplight.

Distant footsteps caught Severus's attention and he looked up. The light from a lamp drew closer and Severus stood up, frowning at the thought of someone in the library so late. Seconds later it was Lily who rounded the corner into the restricted section. Severus stood up quickly.

"You're here," she said.

"As are you."

Lily looked past him to the books on the table.

"I guess we both had the same idea," she said pointing to Severus's books.

He nodded and sat back down.

"I have been concerned about the horcruxes but there seems to be so little information to be found about them."

"I'm not surprised," Lily said. "It's not exactly a subject we'd want the students stumbling across."

Severus yawned loudly and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Tom Riddle obviously did," he grumbled. "How else could a mere boy have learnt about such dark magic?"

Lily sat down beside him and pulled a book off the top of the pile.

"Have you looked through all of these yet?"

Severus nodded.

"These are all the books I could find with any reference to horcruxes. Not that they tell us anything substantial."

Lily flopped back against her chair.

"You are welcome to check them for anything I may have missed."

Severus picked up another book and held it out to her. Lily reached for it and for a moment their hands touched. Lily pulled her hand quickly away and stood up.

"It's late," she said.

They looked at each other briefly then Lily picked up her lantern and left the library. Severus watched until her light faded, then turned back to his books.

**

* * *

**

"Why should we stir the potion counter-clockwise?" a first year student asked Lily. "In the book it says it's supposed to be clockwise."

Lily pondered the boys question.

"Sometimes potions aren't so much a science and need to include a bit of artistry," she said. "That is to say that during my own time as a student here I was lucky enough to have a friend who taught me a lot about being more creative."

For the rest of the class, Lily wandered around the room checking on the students.

"See the colour," she said to a young girl. "It's still a little too purple; try adding a tad more armadillo bile."

"Thanks Professor."

After class the students filed out of the dungeon and made their way up into the Entrance Hall.

"Professor Potter is terrific!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he passed the small group of students. He imagined what the students said about him. Not that he cared; Hogwarts wasn't a popularity contest to him.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Severus rushed to meet the Headmaster as he descended the stairs. They continued walking together.

"Sir, I have been searching the library for information on… on that topic," Severus looked around to check no one could overhear her. "But there is so little information available."

Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle.

"Of course you won't find anything in the library; even the restricted section isn't secure enough for a topic like that."

"So you knew there was nothing in the library to find?" Severus asked impatiently.

"All books on… that subject, are in my office."

"What? Why didn't you feel the need to share this with Lily and I? Since we are your so called team?"

"Forgive an old man his faults," Dumbledore said. "But I knew the two of you would be keen to seek information, that you would be relentless about it – that is something I always admired in you both. I thought perhaps it might have enabled you both the chance to renew your friendship."

Severus slapped his hand on the passage wall angrily.

"Is this all a game to you? Have you invented the idea of these horcruxes just to play match-maker?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sadly Voldemort's horcruxes are very real."

"If finding them is as important as you say then we do not have time to waste on your foolishness. Do not attempt to interfere with my life again."

"I am sorry Severus," Dumbledore said bowing his head for dramatic effect. "Please come and search my personal library and take whatever books you need."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Into the Deep

* * *

Lily stood in the staffroom and looked out the window. Far below students were crossing the grounds, hauling trunks of luggage behind them.

"Good morning Lily."

She turned around to face Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, hi Minerva."

"You're not packing yet? What are your plans for the Christmas break?"

"Plans? That's a laugh! I'm not planning to go anywhere," Lily said.

"Really? You do deserve a break after such a great start to the year."

Lily shook her head.

"I don't have anywhere to go. Hogwarts is my only home now."

Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are more than welcome to come with me to my home in Inverness," she said.

"Thanks Minerva, but staying here will at least give me a chance to get ahead in my preparations for next term. Plus it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet with fewer students around."

Severus pushed his way through the door and nodded towards them.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us," he announced.

"Well I hope this has something to do with Dumbledore's secret plans," Minerva frowned. "Some Order members are beginning to get rather impatient."

"Believe me," growled Lily. "So am I."

* * *

Walking into Dumbledore's office a short time later, Severus and Lily sat down in front of his large desk. Dumbledore drew their attention to a book lying open on his desk. It was larger than many of the books usually found in the library, and by the tattered and age-coloured pages, looked extremely old. Dumbledore wore a large grin and looked very pleased with himself.

Lily looked at the open pages.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I called in some very special favours at the Department of Mysteries to get hold of this. Lily, would you care to read this section aloud?"

"The destruction of horcruxes," Lily read. "The object containing the soul fragment must suffer damage that no magic can repair. Once the object is destroyed, so is the soul inside."

"After I finished reading the rest of the chapter, the perfect way of destroying a horcrux occurred to me," Dumbledore said smiling. "Gryffindor's sword!"

"The sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor?" Severus frowned. "I did not think the sword really existed."

"Of course it does," said Dumbledore. "And it would be perfect; the magic of the sword would easily be strong enough to destroy the horcrux."

"But we don't even know where the sword is," said Lily. "It hasn't been seen in centuries."

"Unless you have been hiding that in your office as well," muttered Severus under his breath.

"It's true that no one knows where the sword is now," Dumbledore began. "Historically though, it is believed that it will appear whenever a Gryffindor is most in need of it."

"I am assuming then that you have a plan?" Severus asked.

"I believe we can get our hands on the sword if the circumstances are right… or rather, if we create the right circumstances."

Severus squinted at him suspiciously.

"What are you concocting?" he asked.

"I think I might know," Lily smiled. "We can set up the right circumstances by having a Gryffindor need the sword to save someone's life."

"That's the kind of thing that had crossed my mind," Dumbledore said, winking at her. "But we would need a victim."

Severus looked from Dumbledore to Lily with a scowl. Lily caught him squirming in his chair and she grinned.

"Albus, it's a great plan!" Lily said excitedly. "Just think of it – the Slytherin in danger, about to die horribly when the brave Gryffindor bounds in to save the day and is rewarded with the sword."

Severus' lips were pressed together tightly.

"I do not think Severus is amused." Dumbledore smiled. "But you have to admit, it is a good idea."

Severus crossed his arms tight across his chest.

"And what if this so-called ingenious plan of yours fails?" he asked. "I will be dead and you will still have no sword."

"I think it's worth the risk," Lily said. "After all, it wouldn't be much of a loss would it?"

Severus' eyes looked momentarily saddened before they flashed back to anger.

"I… I'm sorry…" Lily tried to apologise.

Severus waved a hand to stop her; his face remained like stone, emotionless as he addressed Dumbledore.

"I will do whatever needs to be done," he said before he stood up and left the room.

After he had gone, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"I was just joking," she said. "I forgot he had no sense of humour."

"Stop," Dumbledore said sternly. "We both know you weren't joking."

"I shouldn't be made to feel guilty after all he has done."

"And just what is it you think Severus has done?"

"He killed-"

"No."

Lily took a breath.

"He caused-"

"No."

"Well you tell me what he's done then!" Lily said raising her voice.

"Severus was a young man trying to find his place in the world and made the mistake of surrounding himself with the wrong people. Subsequently he made many more unwise decisions."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Unwise decisions? That's what you'll put this down to?"

"I think it is important to remember what Severus is doing now," Dumbledore said. "He has had to tear himself away, at great risk to himself, from all that he has known, from what kept him safe and made him important. Severus is at least making an effort to redeem himself for his past."

"I don't want to listen to you pleading his case for wizard of the year; he won't be winning any votes from me any time soon."

Dumbledore watched as she stormed out of the office, then he turned to look at Fawkes. The phoenix tilted its head to the side and looked back at him. Dumbledore sighed.

**

* * *

**

Twilight had just fallen as a small group gathered just inside the trees marking the boundary to the Forbidden Forest.

"What I don' understand is why yeh want to be traipsing through the forest at night." Hagrid, the school groundskeeper, complained.

"We have some business to take care of Hagrid, but thank you for your concern." Dumbledore smiled up at the half giant but was met with a frown.

"Are you sure Professor? I mean, it is dangerous in there, even with me comin' with you."

"I assure you Hagrid that everything will be fine," Dumbledore reassured. "Now Severus, Lily, are you both ready?"

Severus swallowed hard and nodded, Lily did too. Hagrid glared at each of them, deep frown lines creasing his face. Sensing his reluctance to move, Dumbledore stepped forward and held onto Hagrid's arm, pulling him into the trees. Severus and Lily followed.

The group travelled deep into the thick forest until Dumbledore and Hagrid stopped and the Headmaster motioned for Severus and Lily to continue on ahead of them. Severus looked at the darkness that surrounded them, tiny beams of moonlight breaking through the trees towering above them.

Dumbledore pulled Hagrid off the path and the two men disappeared into the shadows. Severus and Lily glanced at each other, anxiousness mirrored on both their faces. Lily gave him a slight nod then slipped behind a tree.

Alone on the path, Severus swallowed hard then took several slow steps forward. Leaves and twigs crunched under his feet as he moved. Another noise, something unfamiliar, made him stop short. The noise, a hissing and clicking, was growing slowly louder. In the distance Severus saw two large yellow orbs glowing brightly; they appeared to be floating in mid-air.

As the orbs drew nearer and the clicking got louder, a voice came, a voice that made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand up.

"What… are… you… doing… in… my… forest?" the faceless voice hissed.

Severus shuddered nervously.

"Hog-Hogwarts is my school and this is my forest," Severus said shakily.

The clicking started again and the glowing orbs were suddenly joined by several more pairs. Dozens of lights now filled the dark like eerie stars.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out slowly, and hoped against hope that that Lily wouldn't let him down.

The orbs that had spoken to Severus, those that were larger than the rest, started moving closer and as they neared him, and he lit his wand. In front of him stood the shadowy form of a giant spider, its enormous legs stretched out wide.

Severus stood to his full height but the spider still towered above him, its yellow eyes boring into him.

"This wizard is mistaken," the spider hissed. "He thinks this is his forest – show him his place!"

On the order, the dozens of lights surrounding Severus began leaping towards him. He cast a quick protective spell, and as the spiders hit it, they were repelled backwards. Undeterred, the spiders continued their attack, lunging forward and staggering back again as they hit Severus' shield. It did not take long for the charm to break and when it did, the spider who had spoken, lunged at Severus. It grabbed him, tossing him into the air and began wrapping him from head to foot in a thick web.

There was a sudden commotion, shouting and loud blasts and spiders flying through the air.

Lily shouted a series of curses as she started blasting her way towards Severus.

Several of the giant spiders lay stunned on the ground and others scuttled off into the forest, but even more were still coming.

Beside him, Dumbledore felt Hagrid move, and he grabbed hold of the groundskeepers shirt to keep him in place.

"But they're in trouble!" Hagrid pleaded. "If we do nothin' they'll be killed!"

"Just wait," Dumbledore said calmly.

Lily ran at the enormous spider that had now finished binding Severus, and blasted at it. The spider kicked Lily, sending her flying and she landed with a thud on the ground. As she struggled to get back up, she noticed something shining under a nearby bush. Lily reached over and pushed the bushes aside to reveal a handle. She took hold of it and pulled out a sword. Lily stood up, sword in hand, and took a moment to admire it.

"Lily, hurry up!"

Dumbledore's voice shook her into action and she charged forward, slicing one of the great spiders leg off. It squealed in pain and the surrounding spiders scurried towards Lily, their large fangs drawn.

From their hiding place, Dumbledore and Hagrid emerged; Dumbledore using his wand to blast the spiders while Hagrid threw stones and swung tree branches to scare them off.

Lily twisted under the largest spider, the leader, and sliced through another leg. The beast screamed again and dropped Severus' cocooned body to the ground, Hagrid rushed to him and began clawing at the cobwebs covering him, trying to free his face.

Lily raced around the spider, dodging it as it took swipes at her while she continued to cut its remaining legs off. With several missing now, the spider began to lurch forward, and as it did, Lily plunged the sword into its abdomen. She dove out of the way as it fell, lifeless, to the ground beside her. With shrieks and hisses, the rest of the spiders began scurrying off into the darkness.

"How are you dear?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a hand to Lily. "You did a magnificent job."

Lily let him pull her to her feet.

"I'm fine, how about Severus?"

They turned to where Hagrid sat with Severus cradled in his arms.

"He's breathin' a little heavy but I think he's okay," Hagrid said.

Dumbledore helped Hagrid to finish freeing Severus from the rest of the web and laid him down gently on the ground. Severus pulled himself up against a tree trunk and tucked his knees up to his chest.

Hagrid looked from the pale and shaken Severus to Dumbledore and Lily.

"I dunno if you're all brave or jus' mad!"

Dumbledore put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You did a splendid job Lily, and now we've got Gryffindor's sword."

Hagrid was confused.

"Did you lot plan all this? Did you plan to kill Aragog? I've known 'im since he was an egg and you lot…" Hagrid trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

"I am sorry Hagrid," Dumbledore said softly. "Your Aragog was an unfortunate casualty but he did die for a worthy cause."

Dumbledore stepped up to the giant spiders remains and with a flick of his wand, the body rolled over onto its back. Dumbledore took hold of the handle of the sword that protruded from the arachnid's stomach.

"Is it Gryffindor's sword?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Given the way it miraciously appeared for you, I have no doubt."

"I can't believe the plan worked!" Lily said grinning.

"I am thankful that it did," muttered Severus from his place at the foot of the tree.

"What's so special about finding the sword?" Hagrid asked.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled. "I think this sword will look great in my office."

Hagrid screwed his face up angrily and began trudging off. Dumbledore called out to thank him but Hagrid waved him off.

"And are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore asked holding out a hand and helping him to his feet.

Severus, still clearly shaken, simply nodded.

"Thank you Lily," he said.

"No worries," she said. "Did you doubt that I'd save you?"

Severus gave her an awkward smile that indicated that the thought had indeed crossed his mind, and followed Hagrid out through the dense forest.

"He didn't think I would save him did he?" Lily asked.

"Can you blame him? At least, to his credit, Severus still went through with it."

* * *

Back in his office a short time later, Dumbledore, Severus and Lily stood around the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore held the small box from the Gaunt house and opened the lid.

"It is indeed a very special ring," he said, staring mesmerised by the trinket inside the box.

Severus squinted at him suspiciously, and as if sensing that Dumbledore might try to touch it again, took the box from him. He tipped the ring onto the desk.

Dumbledore turned to Lily, who held the sword, and gestured to her.

"I think it is time to get rid of this horcrux, don't you?"

"You want me to do it?" Lily asked.

"The sword of Gryffindor came to you after all."

The two men stepped back as Lily moved towards the desk. She lifted the sword so that the tip of the blade hovered just above the ring.

"What do I do?"

"Pierce the stone," Dumbledore instructed.

Lily tried to get the sword closer, pushing hard with both hands now on the handle, but still it refused to move. Another pair of hands were suddenly on top of Lily's and Severus helped her to push the sword into the black stone, shattering it instantly.

A blood-curdling scream escaped from the ring followed by a long hiss. When the room was finally silent, Dumbledore, Severus and Lily watched and waited, saying nothing for a long time. Lily put the sword down on the desk.

"Is that is? Have we done it?" she asked.

"I believe we have," Dumbledore beamed.

Lily lunged forward and hugged him, then turned to hug Severus but stopped herself. Severus pursed his lips tightly.

"We've done it," Lily grinned. "I can't believe it."

"And you should both be proud," Dumbledore said. "But let me remind you that this is but one horcrux down with the possibility of another five still out there to find."

"Voldemort didn't know what he had in store when he made them," Lily said defiantly. "He didn't count on the _Awesome Trio_!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore laughed.

"I think we still need to work on the name."

**

* * *

**

It had been several hours since Severus' close encounter with the giant spider and he had only now managed to stop reliving the experience in his mind. What had bothered him had not so much been the spider itself, but the overwhelming suffocating feeling as the spider had wrapped him firmly in its web. As the evening wore on, Severus sat in his quarters in his favourite arm chair in front of the fire; his long legs crossed at the heel and an old book open on his lap. On the table beside him sat a silver goblet and half a bottle of elf wine.

Feeling like his quarters was the only place in the castle where he could at least make himself comfortable, Severus sat wearing only his white undershirt. One of the sleeves had been rolled all the way up and Severus was examining his arm. Deep blue and purple bruises marred his arm.

A light knock at the door startled him and he quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Lily entered. Severus stood up, eyebrows raised in shock, and his book fell to the floor.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor," Lily said as she moved forward to pick up the fallen book and hand it to Severus.

"Ah, would you care for some wine?"

Lily shook her head.

"No thanks. I came because I wanted to tell you something."

Severus sat back down and crossed his legs. Lately he had grown to expect that he would not like anything Lily had to say to him.

"What you did in the forest tonight," she began. "It was incredibly brave. I've been thinking about it and I… I just wanted to thank you for trusting me. After all it was pretty crucial to us actually getting the sword."

Severus dropped his eyes to the floor; he didn't want to look at her.

"I will always trust you," he said quietly.

Lily remained silent, shuffling her feet on the carpet for a few awkward moments before walking back to the door.

"Goodnight Professor," she said.

"Goodnight Lily."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** Flight**

"Come in," Dumbledore called out to his visitor on the other side of the door. "Ah, Severus, thank you for coming."

Severus sat down opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"Why is it you called for me Headmaster?"

"Sirius has informed me of some of his new discoveries, one of them being that a group of Death Eaters have been meeting regularly at a pub in London."

"That is not unusual," Severus said coldly. "Holding meetings in pubs gives them another excuse to get drunk and cause trouble."

"Sirius thinks this would be an ideal opportunity to find out some information; all he has to do it find a decent vantage point where he could overhear any plans."

"So? If that is Black's plan then what do you want me for?"

"I have a plan of my own for you Severus." Dumbledore grinned. "While Sirius only expects to hear what or who the Death Eaters plan to attack next, I hope to get clues on possible horcruxes."

"So you want me to be your spy?"

"How bright you are Severus!"

"What are you thinking of? Polyjuice potion? I hope it works because the Death Eaters will tear me apart if they catch sight of me."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Polyjuice potion is kids stuff." He opened his desk drawer and stood up, holding something out for Severus to see.

"A blanket?" Severus asked frowning.

"An invisibility cloak." Dumbledore said. "It belonged to James Potter. I had borrowed it from him shortly before he was killed."

"Does Lily know you have it?"

"Yes, she knew I borrowed it. I dare say though that given recent events, it has probably slipped her mind."

"So now you expect me to spy on Death Eaters in a crowded pub while under a blanket?"

Dumbledore said nothing, simply smiled knowingly. Severus sighed, defeated, and took the cloak from him.

**

* * *

**

An assortment of shady characters sat scattered about the Hanged Man pub in the heart of London's East End. Several gloomy looking men sat alone, staring into pints of beer, while others sat in small groups playing card games or talking loudly.

The door to the pub swung open as a few people entered, then closed again. When it opened again a short time later, there was no one on the other side. The door stood ajar for only a few seconds then closed. Severus, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, scanned the bar. It was dark and smoke-filled from cheap Muggle cigars.

Severus knew this was the ideal environment for Death Eaters to hang out in. As he looked around the room, Severus heard a voice he recognised – Lucius Malfoy. The well-groomed Malfoy sat at a small table with three other men Severus also recognised as Death Eaters, slurring as spoke. He was obviously making jokes that had his companions laughing loudly. Under the shield of the cloak, Severus edged closer to the group, careful to stay flat against the wall so as not to risk being exposed.

"The Dark Lord believes that the Ministry will be his within the month," Malfoy boasted.

"Ah, Lucius, do you really think we should be talking about him where people can hear?"

Malfoy frowned.

"The Dark Lord trusts me, depends on me; why shouldn't I be proud to let these drunks and losers know with whom they share their company?"

One of the Death Eaters, a heavyset man, rolled his eyes.

"The Master depends on no one, he relies on no one," he said.

"Shut it!" Malfoy snapped. "I have reasons to believe how much the Master trusts me."

All three of the Death Eaters sitting with Malfoy began laughing.

"I doubt it," one of them said. "You're just the same as the rest of us – mules who do his bidding."

"Hardly," Malfoy scoffed. "The Dark Lord has given me something of his, something special to keep safe for him."

"Like what?" a short man with a long thin moustache asked.

"A possession that belonged to him as a boy," Malfoy said. "Obviously something very precious to him."

"If it was so special then why'd he give it to you?" asked the heavy-set man.

"Where do you think the Dark Lord would keep it? He hardly has a mailing address. He chose to leave it with someone he trusted."

"I think you've had a few too many firewhiskies," the moustached man laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Malfoy warned pointing a finger in his face.

"So what is this thing then?" asked a young Death Eater with blonde hair, asked. "Some sort of weapon?"

"Maybe a family memento?" the fat Death Eater asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It is a book," he said. "Just a book."

"Wow," said the young man, suddenly impressed. "It could be a book where he writes all his most powerful spells!"

"Just imagine what we could do with a book like that," the heavy Death Eater said rubbing his hands together. "Let us see it Malfoy."

"Not a chance! Do you think I would be so foolish as to betray the Master by letting a bunch of buffoons like you ogle his prized possession? The book is locked away safe at my home."

Several feet away, at the entrance to the pub, no one noticed the door opening and closing by itself.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore, Severus and Lily sat in the Headmasters office by the fireplace. As soon as Severus had returned from the Hanged Man, he had rushed to tell Dumbledore what he had overheard. Dumbledore, in turn, had summoned Lily and filled her in.

"It could very well be a spell book," Lily said. "It could contain the darkest of dark magic, things you couldn't find anywhere else."

"Like how to create a horcrux," Severus added.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I doubt it is a spell book. Remember that Malfoy did say that it had been Voldemort's as a boy."

"Do you think it could be a horcrux itself?" Severus asked.

"It may well be, considering it was left to be guarded by Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucky for us then that Malfoy is as boastful as he is," Lily smiled.

"Even if it turns out not to be a horcrux, I would very much like to get my hands on it," said Dumbledore. "The question is where would Malfoy keep such an item?"

"Malfoy has every reason to expect his manor is safe enough to keep it there; it is practically impossible for anyone to get into that house uninvited," Severus informed them.

"But where in the manor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Malfoy usually keeps all of his own important documents and possessions in his office," Severus said. "Either in there or his library; he never lets anyone into either rooms."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together happily.

"Well then, that gives us somewhere to start."

"You're forgetting something," Lily said. "Just how do you plan for us to get into Malfoy's house?"

"He always hosts an extravagant Christmas party at the manor each year," Severus said. "He believes it is a good opportunity to try and impress the cream of the Wizarding community."

"That Malfoy is a disgusting cad," Lily complained. "The way he plays gentleman by day and Death Eater by night. I hate that he gets away with it!"

"All in good time," Dumbledore mused. "In the meantime our first priority is to find Voldemort's book. Using the Christmas party as a cover is just the break we could use."

"So who goes then?" asked Lily.

"Something tells me you'll be making us go."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I suggest you find yourself a dress my dear."

**

* * *

**

On Christmas night, Severus stood at the foot of the Grand Staircase tapping his foot impatiently. He was dressed in long black dress robes of silk and wrapped in a thick black cape that reached the ground. He held his simple green and silver masquerade mask in his hand as he watched Lily emerge from the dungeon in a low-cut gown. Her long red hair hung loose around her shoulders, the green gown bringing out the colour of her eyes. A mask covered half her face; a delicate white porcelain with gold and red feathers.

At the first sight of her, Severus held his breath. Lily stopped in front of him, waving her hand in Severus' face to get his attention.

"Wake up Professor," she said. "This is a mission, not a date."

Severus shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking. Thinking about… about the book."  
They walked to the entrance and Severus held open the door for Lily. She stepped out, knowing that Severus would be looking at her tight backless dress; she grinned at the thought.

* * *

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Severus and Lily easily walked through the front doors unnoticed. Inside the main hall were dozens of people, all dressed in elegant robes and wearing masks. Groups of people were standing together, laughing and talking, and helping themselves to drinks from servants who weaved in and out between the guests.

Several guests greeted Severus and Lily with curt nods and smiles as they ventured deeper into the hall. Severus drew Lily's attention to Lucius Malfoy who stood at the centre of the large room. The only person not in a mask, Malfoy was talking loudly to a small group of enthralled guests, gesturing grandly with his hands as he spoke.

Severus led Lily to a long white marble staircase. They looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching, started upstairs. As soon as they reached the top, they ducked quickly out of sight behind a life-size marble statue of Lucius Malfoy.

"We should start in the library," Severus whispered.

"Wait!" Lily called, holding onto his robes.

As they watched, a tall man Severus recognised as a Death Eater came up the stairs. He scanned the hallway then headed down the hall past the statue where they were hiding.

"He must have seen us come up," Lily said. "We have to hurry."

"The library is the other way; if we go quickly he will not see us."

Severus slid out from behind the marble and moved down the hall, Lily close behind. He stopped at a thick wooden door and pushed it open; inside all four walls were lined ceiling to floor with shelves full of books. To one side sat a small fireplace with several chairs positioned around it. No sooner had they entered the library when the door flew open behind them and the tall Death Eater charged in.

"Whattya doin' in 'ere?"

Severus threw himself onto Lily and pulled her into a tight embrace. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Oh," the Death Eater mumbled. "I'll leave you to it."

He left the library and pulled the door shut behind him.

When Severus let go of Lily, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Would you have preferred to explain to him what we were really doing in here?" Severus complained rubbing his red cheek.

Lily pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she warned.

"I did not do it for the pleasure of it!"

"I've already made my feelings for you perfectly clear Professor, and that kiss was totally uncalled for."

"Just how much worse do you want me to feel?" Severus said through clenched teeth. "As remorseful as I am now I cannot change the past. Do you think that your continued hatred for me will bring your family back?"

Severus started out of the room, leaving Lily alone. She stomped her foot against the floor in frustration and ran out after him. She followed Severus into what looked like an office. In the centre sat a large desk made of a thick, dark wood. Various ornaments lined even more bookshelves and an empty fireplace sat off to one side. Severus pulled off his mask and began rifling through the desk drawers. Lily took off her own mask and started reading the titles of the books on the shelves.

"We don't even know the name of this book of Voldemort's," Lily complained. "How are we supposed to find which one would be his?"

Some of the books were so old and worn that Lily could not even make out the title on the spines. In frustration she began pulling random books out to see them better. When she pulled one book free from the shelf, she heard a faint click that was followed by a scraping noise as a section of the bookshelf slowly slid aside to reveal a deep crevasse.

Severus looked up in surprise; he left the desk and moved to the bookshelf as Lily reached into the crevasse and pulled out a small, thin book. Something was printed on the front cover of the tattered black book – _diary_.

"You did it!" Severus exclaimed.

Lily ran her finger over the golden lettering on the cover then opened it and began flicking through the pages.

"There's nothing written in here," she said frowning. "It's all blank. Why would Malfoy be hiding a blank diary?"

Severus took it from her and looked it over; inside the front cover was a carefully handwritten name – _T. M. Riddle_.

"Riddle," Lily said reading over his shoulder. "This has to be it!"

Suddenly the door behind them burst open and Malfoy stood in the doorway. His eyes first went to Severus and then at the diary in his hands; fury burned his face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy yelled, his wand in hand.

Severus pushed Lily aside and dove out of the way as Malfoy's curse hit the bookshelf behind them.

"Bombarda."

It was Severus' turn to fire a curse back but Malfoy weaved out of the way.

"Bombarda," Severus yelled again. "Lily, get to the window!"

Lily, clutching the diary tightly, ran to the window, ducking to narrowly avoid another of Malfoy's blasts.

Severus cast a protection spell and Malfoy cursed loudly from the other side of the room.

"You're dead traitor!" he called.

Severus ran to the window and pulled Lily to him, holding her tightly to his chest as he pushed backwards against the glass. Broken glass showered down on them and Lily's screams pierced Severus' ears as they began falling. As they fell, Severus pointed his wand towards the ground that was quickly rising to meet them.

"Levicorpus!"

Instantly they froze in mid-air, hovering merely inches from the ground. Severus let Lily go and they both dropped lightly to their feet. As they ran off across the grounds, Malfoy's curses could be heard from the manor.

* * *

As they approached the front steps of Hogwarts, Severus and Lily took their time. They walked slowly through the large double doors into the Entrance Hall and Severus bid goodnight as he started up the staircase.

"Professor… Severus…"

He turned.

"Thank you for getting us out of there."

Severus pursed his lips together tightly and gave her a curt nod. Lily held out her had to give him the diary.

"Do you want to take it to Dumbledore?" she asked.

"No, you hold it. After all, you found it. We can see Dumbledore tomorrow."

Severus turned once more and trudged wearily up the stairs.

"Severus," Lily said again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Lily."**

* * *

**

As soon as she was back in her quarters, Lily sat on the end of her bed and begun to flick through the empty diary. She wondered again how it could be a horcrux. She stopped at a random page and watched in shock as writing suddenly began to appear as if penned by an invisible hand.

_Hello._

As Lily stared at the word, she sensed something she couldn't describe, couldn't quite understand, coming from the diary. It felt as though some strange energy was leaving the book, crawling up through her fingertips, her hands, her arms, until she felt completely immersed in it.

With the energy from the book filling every cell of her body, Lily was unable to define what thoughts were her own and what belonged to the diary. She felt overwhelming anger and hatred radiating throughout her body but didn't know if those feelings were her own or not.

New words began to form on the pages of the diary.

_Kill him._

_He deserves it._

_His death will set you free._

_Do it now! _

_Do it!_

Lily's eyes glazed over. She stood up, the diary in one hand, her wand in the other, and left the room. She walked, trance-like, out of her quarters in the dungeon and made her way into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.

* * *

The knock on Severus' door startled him. As he started to the door, ready to open it, it flew open. Lily stood on the other side. She stared straight ahead, right through Severus; her face void of any emotion.

"_Kill him…" _Lily said in a voice that was not her own. _"Avada Kadava!"_

Severus lunged across the room and out of the way just in time, pulling his wand from his pocket and casting a spell as he fell. His spell instantly bound Lily tightly in ropes, the diary falling from her hands to the floor. Severus pointed his wand at the book and a spark flew from his wand, the diary bursting into flames. The instant the book was alight Lily started blinking, shook her head and looked around her in horror. The flames on the diary soon died down, leaving no trace of any damage.

"I-I don't know what came over me," Lily spluttered. "The diary… it-it… I could _feel_ it inside me."

Severus waved his hand and the ropes binding Lily fell to the floor.

"I think it wise to take the diary to Professor Dumbledore now," Severus said coldly.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office, Lily sat on her usual chair facing Dumbledore's desk. On the desk sat the diary; Dumbledore and Lily watching it carefully as if expecting it to suddenly jump up and do something.

Severus stood by the window, looking out across the dark grounds.

"So you say the book made you try to kill Severus?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled.

"I don't say it Albus, that's what happened!"

"And these words that appeared, it looks like they have now vanished."

"They weren't just written," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. "I could hear a voice in my head. I felt its hatred consume me."

Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"There is no doubt this book is a horcrux," he said. "The amount of power contained within… I wonder if for a brief time you could have been somehow possessed by the part of Voldemort's soul in the diary."

Involuntary shivers travelled through Lily's body.

"The thought of Voldemort's soul… inside me… I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again."

Lily cast a glance over to Severus who still hadn't moved from his place by the window. She stood and stepped over to him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm.

Severus' first instinct was to shrug her off, but he hesitated a fraction too long and the moment passed.

"I can't believe I let this happen… I actually cast an Unforgivable curse at you," Lily said.

"And luckily for us all Severus was fast enough to avoid it," Dumbledore added.

Severus remained staring out the window, his jaw clenched tight.

"When I held the diary I think it somehow grabbed onto my own feelings of anger; but I let it get inside my head, let Voldemort violate me and I'm ashamed of that. I realise I've been so wrapped up in my own anger, depression even, and how detrimental that has been."

Lily gripped Severus' arm tighter.

"Please give us the chance to start again," she continued.

Dumbledore looked each of them, smiling kindly. Severus' reflection in the window softened and he lowered his head. He turned around slowly to face Lily and gave her a thin-lipped smile. Lily sighed and returned his smile.

"Well then," Dumbledore said standing up. "We have some work to do."

Behind his desk, secure in a glass cabinet, sat Gryffindor's golden sword. Dumbledore reached to pull it down; he tilted its tip to the diary and slammed through it.

Horrible pained shrieks echoed from the book; a human voice screaming loudly. Lily's grip on Severus tightened and he placed one of his own hands on the top of hers reassuringly.

When the noise from the diary had finally died down, Dumbledore, Severus and Lily looked at the sword. It stood upright, projected out of the diary like a mast.

Dumbledore put his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps I struck it a little harder than necessary," he said and winked at them.

He placed his hands on the sword and tried to pull it back out; it didn't budge. Dumbledore cleared his throat and tried again; this time the sword slipped out easily. The diary remained on the desk, a gaping hole in its centre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Breakaway

* * *

"It is imperative that you are aware of the importance of understanding Unforgivable curses."

A boy at the front of the classroom put up his hand.

"Professor Snape, why do we need to even learn what they are? Surely teaching us makes it more likely we might use them."

Severus pondered his question as other students mumbled their agreement.

"There are those who are more inclined to want to perform such curses," he said. "And regardless of what we do in this classroom, those people will find a way to learn them. I am not teaching you how to cast Unforgivable curses, I am merely making you aware of their effects and how to best guard yourselves against them."

"They'll be alright won't they?" another student asked. "Their Death Eater mates can just teach them!"

Severus sighed sombrely.

"And as for the rest of us," he said. "Knowing as much about these curses as we can, will make us better prepared."

The students nodded and discussed this point with each other as Severus wrote their homework on the board.

"I would like each of you to write twelve inches of parchment on the effects of each of the three Unforgivable curses."

A hand from somewhere in the middle of the room shot up.

"Yes Robson?"

"Homework Sir? This is only the first week back after the break."

"Your point?"

"Nothing Professor," the boy said and slumped back in his chair.

When the class was finished, Severus watched from his desk as the students filed out. They passed Lily on her way in and greeted her happily.

"How was the lesson?" Lily asked, stopping at Severus' desk.

"Fine."

"Please don't look at me that way Severus."

"In what way?"

"As if I might still be possessed."

"Sorry," he grinned. "No harm in checking."

"I came to ask if you wanted to come for a drink at the Three Broomsticks before dinner."

Severus stood up and straightened his robes.

"That is the best offer I have had in a long time."

They walked together across the grounds and out the front gate.

"Do you want to walk or apparate?" Severus asked.

"It's such a lovely evening for a walk I think."

They enjoyed small talk about the weather and Quidditch until they reached the Three Broomsticks and went in. After they found a table and sat down, a waitress took their drink order.

"Do you remember the first time we ever came in here?" Lily asked.

"When we tried to convince the barmaid we were old enough to order firewhiskies?"

"And got kicked out!" Lily laughed. "I also remember being kicked out of Honeydukes after you ate too many pepper imps and your breath set the curtains on fire."

Lily laughed again and began choking on her freshly delivered drink. Severus smiled at her.

"You still have the same laugh," he said.

"And you still have the same frown!"

On cue, he frowned and Lily grinned. She looked down and took another sip of her drink, lost in thought. Severus cleared his throat.

"I hope one day you will be able to forgive me," he said quietly.

Lily sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure how I should feel right now. I believe in my heart that the Severus I once knew would never have wanted this to happen to Harry or James. The problem is that I'm not sure I know who you are now."

Severus hung his head sadly.

"Neither do I."

"What you did… your actions resulted in the deaths of the people I loved the most in this world and that's a little too hard to let go of. I concede though that the work you're doing for the Order and Dumbledore now is evidence that you are seeking a new start."

Lily took another drink.

"Then again," she continued. "If you can forgive me for trying to kill you then perhaps I should try a little harder."

"What you did was not the same. You were possessed by a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul while I… I was enchanted by the temptations of dark magic. I want you to know that I never wanted to cause you any pain."

Lily nodded slowly but avoided eye contact. She moved her arm to reach across the table and tentatively touched her fingers to Severus'.

"I finally think I know what I need to do in order to be able to move on," Lily said quietly.

She looked at her hand on Severus', then up to his black, unreadable eyes.

"I forgive you Severus."

He swallowed hard had closed his eyes for a moment, wishing for this not to be a dream.

"I know you're not that same man who was a Death Eater," Lily said. "I don't think you ever really were."

Severus finally looked up to meet her gaze. He nodded slowly and took a firm hold of Lily's hand in his.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

It was early in the evening and the setting sun reflected on the Great Lake making it shimmer like diamonds. Dumbledore, Severus and Lily strolled casually along the side of the lake, deep in conversation.

"Tom Riddle's diary made me think a little more seriously about these horcruxes," Dumbledore said. "I had previously thought they were limited to important or sentimental possessions, something meaningful to Voldemort. But this was just a regular book; it would have held no sentimental value."

"So why use the diary then?" Lily wondered.

"I believe that what a young, troubled boy wrote in it would have been more meaningful than the book itself."

"But it was blank," Severus reminded him.

"Just because we could see no words we should not assume none were written," Dumbledore noted.

Severus thought for a moment.

"So if Riddle did actually use the diary somehow, he would have attached a whole period of his life to that diary – his whole childhood," he said.

"I guess that'd explain why it was chosen to become a horcrux," said Lily.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard as they continued walking, the setting sun behind them.

"I'm not so sure the diary represented Voldemort's childhood at all," he said. "The timeline of the book suggests he did not even come upon it until he was already a student at Hogwarts."

"That's an interesting point," added Lily. "Did Riddle have any possessions while he was at the orphanage?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not think…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it Albus?"

"Ah, Lily my dear, I think there may be some more to the orphanage than I first thought. Riddle may not have had any emotional attachment to the orphanage but his time spent there may still have been formative none the less."

"What are you saying?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I have just remembered some of the memories I was searching through a few weeks ago. Years ago, when Voldemort first emerged as a dark force, I thought it wise to investigate his past, in order to gain the advantage so to speak. As a result I managed to track down some children who were at the orphanage with him. It seems they had a rather interesting story to share about young Tom Riddle."

"I'm curious to know what they think of that boy having grown up to become Voldemort," Lily said.

"Don't forget that these were Muggle children Lily; the name Voldemort would mean nothing. What these people did have were very vivid memories of a childhood with Tom Riddle, a boy who tormented them with his blossoming magical powers."

"What did he do to them?" Lily asked.

"One particular day Riddle lured them into a cave by the sea."

"And he did something to them?"

"I am unsure of what he actually did," Dumbledore said. "But I presume that Riddle used his powers against them."

"I wonder if there would be any clues at the orphanage," Lily wondered aloud.

"The building was demolished years ago," Dumbledore said. "But it does make me wonder about the importance of place however. Remember that Voldemort left the ring horcrux at his family home."

"So it is possible that wherever Riddle took those children to scare them could have been of similar importance." Severus added.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "A place where Voldemort could keep returning to; a place to relive the excitement of that day."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I agree," he said.

"So how do we find that place?" Lily wondered.

"I do believe I already know where it may be." Dumbledore said.

"Why wait then?" Severus said impatiently.

"We never know who or what to expect where Voldemort is concerned," Dumbledore warned. "Especially if he has placed curses on this place. We need to be patient."

"I have had enough of waiting around," grumbled Severus.

The Headmaster dismissed him with a flick of his hand.

"I have some more preparation to do before we can even think of going anywhere," he said.

Severus and Lily stood by the lake and watched as he strode off towards the castle.

"Do you want to sit with me for a while?" Lily asked.

She found a soft place on the grass and sat down cross-legged. Severus hesitated then knelt down and touched his hand to the grass. Having deemed it dry enough, he sat. Together they sat in silence and watched as the last of the sun continued its decent behind the Great Lake; deep orange appearing to light the water of fire.

"I understand how you feel," Lily finally said. "About sitting around when we should be off finding these horcruxes but it's not something we can just charge into."

"I do not understand Dumbledore's need to always plan and prepare; it all seems like overkill to me."

"That's one way that you haven't changed much from school," Lily said. "You're still gung-ho, ready to jump into anything without consideration of the danger... or the effect it has on others."

Severus screwed his face up.

"What is this attack on me in aid of? I thought you just said you were keen for action yourself."

"It's not the horcrux I'm talking about, it's you. You've got no idea how much your involvement with Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters really cost you, just how badly it damaged our relationship."

Severus stood up and looked out across the now dark lake, his arms behind his back.

"I thought we were over this," he grumbled.

"Ever since I've known you, you were always trying to be someone else," Lily continued. "To be more than you were; but I didn't think there was anything wrong with who you were."

Severus clenched his jaw, unsure how to respond without starting a new fight. He simply wished Lily a good night and left.

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since Dumbledore, Severus and Lily had been at the lake and Severus had spent a long time contemplating just what Lily had meant by what she had said to him. Only a week previously it seemed she hated him with every fibre of her being, she didn't want anything to do with him, and now she was commenting about their past relationship. In one day she had forgiven him for his past actions and then picked a new fight with him. Severus' confusion was giving him a headache.

He was walking down one of Hogwarts many dark and narrow passageways when he saw Lily approach from the opposite direction. When they reached each other Lily stopped but Severus brushed past her.

"Severus!" Lily called. "So you're ignoring me now? How childish can you be?"

He stopped and spun around, stepping fiercely back to her. He opened his mouth, about to question her own childishness, but something stopped him. Instead Severus turned and started to walk away again.

"I didn't think you were that weak," Lily spat. "Is it just with me or do you always back down when you're challenged? If you have something to say to me then just bloody well say it!"

Severus moved quickly, stepping so close to Lily she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You do not know me so do not talk as if you do," he warned.

"I know you better than you think I do," Lily said.

Severus grunted and rolled his eyes.

"The Severus I knew at school was kind and shy and fun to be around."

"I do not want to talk about the past," Severus snapped. "It is not something I care to waste time reminiscing about."

"But we had fun didn't we? Remember in potions how competitive we were, always trying to out-do each other?"

"Yes, we did have _fun_, as you put it, until you ran off with Potter and his pals and turned your back on me."

"What?"

"You allowed them to keep treating me that way - tormenting me."

"I never _allowed_ them to do anything, in fact I hated it. Even after you called me... what you called me."

"Really?"

"I was hurt by you Severus, unbelievably hurt, but I still cared about you and what the boys did upset me. I tried to make them ease up on you."

"This is exactly why I do not want to talk about the past; it brings up too many bad memories," Severus said angrily.

"Bad memories for you? How do you think I felt seeing my best friend slip deeper and deeper under the influence of dark magic and hanging out with wannabe Death Eaters?"

"You do not know what you are talking about," Severus said, dismissing her. "You made it quite clear you did not care what I did."

"Don't kid yourself! Lucius Malfoy was grooming you to be a murderer for Voldemort from the day you met him."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Severus fumed, his words echoing up and down the narrow corridor. "You presume you know-"

"QUIET!" An angry voice boomed behind them and Dumbledore approached. "I suggest next time you two find a more private place to hold such a discussion, understood?"

Severus and Lily both looked to the ground.

"Anyhow," Dumbledore continued. "I think I may have found what I was looking for."

"What?" Severus asked.

"The place Tom Riddle took the children from the orphanage."

"Can we go now?" asked Lily.

"My intentions exactly," Dumbledore grinned.

"Well, you can both go without me," Severus sulked. "Why would you need a murderer to tag along?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Lily said glaring at him.

Dumbledore looked from one to the other and frowned.

"You are both been acting childish and ridiculous," he said disapprovingly. "You will both meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes; I suggest you bring warm cloaks."


	10. Chapter 10

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. As usual they were a mixture of praise & constructive criticism which all gives me a lot to think about for upcoming chapters.

I've been surprised by how much dislike exists out there for both Dumbledore & Lily. Hopefully some of that resentment will lessen as time wears on...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

The Cave

The clifftop stood several metres above the ocean where tall waves crashed violently against jagged rocks and foam sprayed high into the air. With a loud pop, three figures appeared on the cliff, wrapped tightly in thick cloaks. Long black hair whipped Severus' face as a strong wind blew; Dumbledore's beard blew over his shoulder and Lily crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Salty spray from the ocean far below sprinkled their faces.

Dumbledore stepped cautiously to the edge and peered over as far as he dared.

"It is not that far a drop," he said loudly against the wind.

He moved back to Severus and Lily and gestured over to the hills in the distance behind them.

"The children from the orphanage were brought to a nearby village on an outing," Dumbledore informed them. "But Riddle brought two of them here, or rather to the cave that sits just below us."

The Headmaster returned to the cliff's edge and began to climb down. Lily rushed forward.

"Albus! What are you doing?"

Dumbledore ignored her and continued his slow descent until he suddenly disappeared. Lily looked back at Severus.

"He's gone," she said.

Severus stepped to the edge and looked for himself. There was no sign of the old wizard. Lily took a deep breath, turned around and began climbing. Severus followed close behind.

Using the jagged cliff edges as hand and foot holds, they managed to work their way slowly down the cliff until they reached the bottom. Easing his way carefully off the cliff, Severus stepped onto a large boulder that was half submerged in the freezing waters. Ahead of him Severus could see Dumbledore and Lily standing on the very edge of the boulder; Dumbledore was pointing back at the cliff in front of them.

"In the memories of the children," Dumbledore yelled over the noise of the waves. "Riddle brought them down into a cave."

"But there is no cave here," Severus yelled back.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore slipped off the boulder and into the icy water. Lily screamed and reached out, trying to grab him but Dumbledore had already emerged and begun swimming towards the rock face and the light.

Lily turned to Severus again, a look of panic on her wind-swept face. She then turned and jumped in after Dumbledore. The water was so cold it instantly took her breath away. She struggled through the choppy water, following the silver-haired head of Dumbledore as it bobbed up ahead. She could hear Severus close behind her as she pushed against the raging waves and through a narrow opening that had somehow appeared in the rock face ahead.

One by one the trio swam a long tunnel that grew slowly darker as they made their way deeper inside. They continued for several minutes, Lily unable to shake the image from her mind of the poor, terrified children Tom Riddle would have brought down this way. As she continued on further, Lily tried to flex her fingers but they had lost all feeling long ago.

In front of her Lily saw Dumbledore getting out of the water, slowly climbing narrow steps. She followed, slipping several times on loose stones. Dumbledore reached out to help pull her up. They stood together on the platform, dripping wet, and looked around in awe as Severus emerged from the water to join them. They stood in a massive cavern, its ceiling towering high above.

Lily shivered, her teeth chattering loudly. Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"I will dry you," he offered.

"I can do it myself," Lily said.

"We need to look for an entrance," Dumbledore announced.

The trio all dried themselves and begun to walk around the cave, searching the walls for any sort of opening. Dumbledore touched his wand to the rock wall at various points, casting spells to find a weak place. After searching for several minutes he stopped and pointed his wand at the wall. He cast a spell and the wall suddenly lit up in a blaze of brilliant white light and an archway was revealed.

"Brilliant!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, we've found the door, now we need to find a way to get in," Dumbledore said.

For the next ten minutes Dumbledore aimed a number of spells at the archway, all to no avail.

"It couldn't be that simple," he said finally.

"What?" Severus and Lily asked together.

"If I know Voldemort's mind at all," Dumbledore said. "Then anyone coming here intent on getting in would have to pay a cost. A simple one though; one that was meant to weaken any intruder."

"So what do you think it is?" asked Lily. "How do we get in?"

Dumbledore bent down and picked up a jagged piece of rock. He raised it to his palm and made a slight cut.

"Of course," Severus said. "A blood sacrifice."

Dumbledore touched his bloody palm to the wall beneath the archway and stepped back. Suddenly the wall vanished to reveal a dark opening. Dumbledore turned to Severus and Lily with a look of satisfaction before he stepped through. They followed, passing under the arch to see a great black lake.

Ahead the water lie eerily still, its edges so far away they couldn't be seen, and above them the roof of cave so high it appeared to go on forever. Severus raised his hand, pointing to a misty green light shining from across the other side of the lake.

"The lakes edges are too far to reach," said Lily. "Do you think there might be a bridge where we can cross?"

They started walking around the massive lake but for as far as they could see around it, there seemed to be no way across to the green light. Dumbledore stopped, he smiled slowly and pulled out his wand. He began waving it around slowly as if seeking something; the tip of his wand delicately threading the air. After several seconds, a long, thick chain materialised; it ran down from high in the ceiling to deep beneath the still black waters.

"Look what I have found!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the chain.

Severus and Lily stood behind him as Dumbledore tapped the chain with his wand and it began to coil itself on the ground beside their feet. Slowly something began to emerge from the water and attached to the other end of the chain was a small boat. The vessel, big enough only to seat a single passenger, emerged from the water and drifted slowly to the shore.

Dumbledore, Severus and Lily all looked at one another in shock.

"Well obviously one of us has to get in," Lily said.

"Which should be all the more reason not to," Severus mumbled.

"I agree with you Severus but it seems Voldemort has set up this transport for a reason," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"There is clearly only enough room for one of us," Severus noted. "So I will go across first and send the boat back for you two."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"There must be a reason why there is only room for one," he said. "So we will play along but we will need to be cautious of anything Voldemort has gone to such trouble to set up."

"If only one of us can go then I want to do it," Lily offered.

"I have already said that I will," Severus said, glaring at her.

Lily turned to Dumbledore.

"Please Albus; this is something I feel I need to do."

Dumbledore contemplated her for a while then nodded slowly. Severus huffed and folded his arms across his chest, watching with a scowl as Lily climbed unsteadily into the boat.

As soon as she sat down, the boat began to move forward, edging slowly towards the strange green light in the distance. As she travelled, Lily looked down into the water; she screamed loudly.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore called out across the lake.

"Bodies!" Lily shouted back. "There're dead bodies in here!"

"Inferi," Dumbledore said. "I was worried about something like this."

"And you still let her go!" Severus' face was flush with anger. "Get her back here now."

Dumbledore raised a hand to dismiss Severus as the boat came to a stop. They could barely make out the form of Lily in the distance as she climbed unsteadily from the boat. She sent a light from her wand high into the air and it illuminated a tiny rock island on which Lily now stood.

She looked back at Dumbledore and Severus; all she could make out were two tiny wand lights back on the shore. With her heart beating wildly, Lily moved along the rocks until she reached a tiny plateau. In the centre stood a pedestal with a bowl on top which Lily thought looked curiously like a pensieve. She looked inside the basin and discovered the source of the green light; the bowl was full of a glowing liquid.

Lily tentatively raised her hand to the liquid and tried to dip her fingers in but she was unable to so much as touch the liquid.

"I don't know what to do," she yelled across the lake. "There's a bowl of green water here but I can't touch it."

"Can you see anything beneath the liquid?" Dumbledore called back.

Lily squinted through the murky green of the bowl.

"I don't know, I can't see anything."

Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"If the horcrux is hidden at the bottom then there must be a specific way of getting at it."

"Like what?" Severus frowned. "Lily said she could not touch it."

"Perhaps Voldemort meant for it to be drunken," Dumbledore replied.

"But you cannot let Lily drink it, it is probably poison."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I doubt it; that would be too easy for Voldemort."

"So we are to act only upon your presumptions are we?"

Dumbledore yelled back across to Lily and told her to try and drink the liquid. Lily flicked her wand and a small goblet appeared in her hand. She dipped in easily into the basin and filled it to the top.

"It worked!" she called out happily.

Lily took a long gulp and pulled a face as the bitter liquid ran down her throat. She forced herself to finish the whole cup and as soon as she did, began coughing and clutching her stomach as she fell to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Severus called out.

Lily gestured back with a thumbs-up as she tried to stand back up. She looked into the basin, still full of the green liquid and sighed. She dipped the goblet back in, and after drinking again, Lily gasped. She dropped the goblet and clutched at her stomach again. Gagging, she stumbled to the ground, her head in her hands, and cried loudly.

"You must continue drinking," Dumbledore called across the calm waters.

Severus grabbed the old wizard's robes.

"Get her to stop!" he screamed in Dumbledore's face. "This is hurting her."

"I'm sorry Severus but we need to get the horcrux."

"We will find another way; I will do it!"

Dumbledore gently pushed Severus off him.

"We must do something to get Lily to keep drinking."

Severus slumped his shoulders and looked helplessly over at Lily.

"Please," Lily cried. "Give them back to me, I have no life without them."

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it towards Lily.

"Incendio!" his voice boomed, echoing throughout the cavern.

"NO!"

Severus slapped Dumbledore's hand down but it was too late; Lily stopped crying and got to her feet. She picked up the goblet and filled it back up.

Severus watched in horror as Lily drunk without complaint or reaction.

"What have you done?" Severus demanded.

"It is clear this potion was meant to be drunken," Dumbledore said slowly. "Lily chose to do it. She knew it was for the greater good."

"Greater good? Obviously Lily did not know what she was getting herself into."

They watched as Lily continued to refill and drink mechanically without so much as a flinch. After finishing the last of the liquid, Lily collapsed to the floor, the goblet clanging against the rocks as it fell. Severus called out in panic as Lily began to tremble violently.

"Aguamenti," Dumbledore called and a wave of water from the lake sprayed over Lily.

She sat bolt upright and shook her head to regain herself.

"Please," she begged. "Take me instead, kill me but don't hurt my baby."

Lily suddenly let forth with a high-pitched scream.

"WATER!" she wailed.

"Lily!" Severus called to her. "Reach the goblet and get water from the lake."

She reached out blindly for the goblet, having to lean right over the platform to pick it up off the rocks. She fumbled to grasp it firmly, then leaned over to the lake and dipped the goblet in. Suddenly a hand, pale and wrinkled, grabbed onto Lily's wrist and pulled her down into the lake. As Lily's feet disappeared under the surface, Severus shouted to her, diving into the lake before Dumbledore could stop him.

Severus swam ferociously through the murky water, gaining ground until he felt slimy hands grabbing at his legs and ankles. He tried to kick the grabbing hands away but they were persistent. Inferi, thought Severus, Dumbledore was right to suspect Voldemort would resort to such means.

As some of the dead bodies began swarming Severus, he reached for his wand and began firing at them. He had some success; the Inferi hit with his firey blasts recoiling, but Severus was overwhelmed as still more took their place. As Severus felt the last of his breath leaving his lungs, balls of fire began exploding around him. Shot from somewhere above, beams of light pushed through the water and struck the swarming Inferi.

The help from Dumbledore from the shore somewhere high above, allowed Severus to shake free from the clinging dead bodies and continue towards Lily. Deep in the water below him, Severus could make out the unconscious form of Lily as several Inferi held onto her tightly, pulling her down further. Severus shot towards Lily with his wand and a jet of white light reached out and wrapped tightly around her waist. Severus quickly began kicking up towards the surface, reeling Lily in behind him.

When Severus finally emerged, he spat water from his mouth and swam towards the rocks Lily had been pulled from. He reached down and pulled Lily up to the surface; she wasn't breathing.

Panting and exhausted, Severus climbed up onto the rocks, heaving Lily up with him. He laid her flat on her back and checked for a heartbeat; it was faint but there. Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to Lily's, exhaling steadily. Her chest rose in time with Severus' breaths and after only a few moments, Lily started coughing. She spat out water and Severus pulled her onto his chest.

"Hang in there," he soothed.

From the other side of the lake, Dumbledore slashed at the air with his wand, continuing to target the Inferi that clamoured up the rocks around Severus and Lily.

"The chain!" Dumbledore yelled.

Severus looked around; the chain that the Headmaster had used to pull the boat from the lake still hung from the ceiling. Severus aimed his wand and the chain broke free, flying across the lake towards the island. When the chain reached the centre of the island, Severus stood up, clutching Lily tightly to him. He looked into the empty pensieve basin and saw a gold necklace inside it. He reached out and piled it up, tucking it into his pocket as he took a strong grip of the chain in one hand. Severus was hauled into the air, Lily held firm against him.

As soon as the chain had raised its passengers high enough in the air to be out of reach of the persistant Inferi, Dumbledore stopped blasting them and helped guide Severus and Lily back to the shore.

In a minute the chain Severus clung to with one hand, and Lily with the other, reached Dumbledore and he helped them both to the ground.

"Are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted Lily from his hands.

Severus nodded wearily and collapsed onto the ground; we gestured to Lily.

"We need to get her to Poppy."

* * *

The front doors of Hogwarts flew open as Severus and Dumbledore burst through. Severus cradled Lily in his arms, her head flopping lazily as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The two men puffed breathlessly as they raced up the Grand Staircase and down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore dashed ahead and held the door open for Severus.

"Albus? What's going on?" Madam Pomprey, the school nurse, asked as she rushed to them.

Severus laid Lily down carefully on the closest bed.

"She has injested an unknown potion," he said.

Pomprey leaned over Lily and felt her forehead.

"She has also been spasoming," Dumbledore added. "And cannot seem to stay conscious."

The old nurse pulled a small phial out from a pocket in her robes and poured it gently into Lily's mouth.

"You two can wait outside," the old woman said. "You'll just get in my way."

Dumbledore put a hand on Severus' back and helped him forward as Pomprey slammed the door shut behind them.

"I know you are worried Severus, but Pamona will take the best care of Lily."

Severus held Dumbledore's gaze until his eyes began to mist over and he dropped his head to avoid any further eye contact. The Headmaster patted him on the shoulder.

"Perhaps Poppy may be convinced to let you stay," he soothed.

Severus nodded and pulled the horcrux from his pocket.

"I think you might want this."

Dumbledore took the necklace and looked it over carefully; the locket at the end was made of heavy gold.

"It is engraved," he said to Severus. "You see this _S_ on the locket? It may perhaps mean Slytherin."

"Meaning that we do indeed have the horcrux and none of this has been in vain."

"Correct," Dumbledore nodded. "I shall go and destroy it at once. Now you get in there, Lily will need you."

Severus left him and stepped back into the hospital ward. Pomprey opened her mouth to object but Severus cut her off.

"I will be staying," he said, taking a seat on a chair beside Lily's bed.

Pomprey nodded.

"I have given her something that should counter whatever she has taken but we won't know for several hours whether it will work or not."

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded again and shuffled away into her office. Severus looked at Lily sleeping peacefully. He moved his hand tentatively towards her, hesitating briefly before taking hold of her hand. With his other hand Severus began stroking her deep red hair.

"If only my life had turned out differently," he whispered in Lily's ear. "I wish I had been able to make better decisions; you should have been more important to me than anything or anyone else."

Severus let his fingers trail delicately over the soft skin of Lily's cheek.

"I love you."

He leaned down and kissed Lily softly on the forehead then quietly left the room.

Lily opened her eyes and watched the ward door close. She sighed and let her eyes slowly shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Common Bonds

A week after the ordeal in the cave, Lily was still in the hospital under the watchful eye of Madam Pomprey. Severus sat in his quarters watching flames dancing in the fireplace and thought about nothing but Lily. He struggled to comprehend his feelings for her. While she continued to treat him like the muck scraped off the bottom of a cauldron, Severus couldn't seem to stop himself caring about her. After coming so close to losing her once already, he could not bear the thought of her not recovering now.

A soft knock on the door shook Severus from his thoughts. He stood up and moved to the door, opening it slowly. Lily stood on the other side.

"Lily, you-you're…"

She smiled and held out her hand to pass Severus a book.

"I wanted you to have this," she said. "I wanted to give you something but flowers didn't seem appropriate to say thanks for saving my life."

Severus reached out to take the book then stepped aside.

"Please, come in."

He watched Lily as she entered and stopped in front of the fire.

"Thank you for the thought," Severus said shutting the door. "But you did not owe me anything."

"You're kidding right? I don't know anyone who would have jumped into a lake full of Inerfi to rescue me."

She took a step towards Severus then hesitated for a second before stepping right up to him. She reached up and gave him a delicate kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Severus swallowed hard. Lily gave him a half-smile and turned to leave. As she left his quarters, Severus watched in confusion. He touched his fingers to his lips; he could still feel the tingling sensation Lily caused by kissing him. He sighed and fell back into his chair, Lily's book on his lap. He read the title, _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Sirius Black sat at one end of the long table in the kitchen that doubled as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as he listened to the mindless prattle going on around him. Dumbledore was yet to arrive, and by the talk going on around the table, Sirius knew that the others were as furious as he was.

"How are we supposed to keep a lid on Death Eater activities?" an old wizard complained loudly.

"Every day Voldemort forces are growing stronger," another agreed. "He's even recruiting goblins now!"

"We need to stick to Dumbledore's plan," McGonagall ordered. "We cannot let our frustrations ruin things now."

"Pah!" Sirius spat. "How do we know where his mind even is now? How can Dumbledore maintain one hundred per cent dedication to the Order as well as his 'little project' with Lily and Snape?"

"Are you jealous Black?" Severus sneered. "Feel you are missing out on something?"

Sirius raised a finger to point angrily at Severus.

"Don't you pretend Snape that there is any other reason for your being here other than to get close to Lily."

"That's uncalled for Sirius," Lily interrupted.

"Do I need to remind you that this rodent is the reason James and Harry are dead?"

Rage boiled in Lily's face and she lashed out at Sirius, slapping him hard across the face.

"_That_ was uncalled for!" she said.

"Need I remind you all who the real enemy here is?"

They all turned towards the door, where Dumbledore had just entered.

"We are here to bring down Voldemort, not each other," he continued as he sat down at the head of the table.

Around the table, Order members hung their heads as Dumbledore asked for intelligence reports.

"The escalation of attacks on Muggles worries me," Arthur Weasley said. "They are defenceless against You-Know-Who's forces."

"My men have intercepted plans of a possible attack on the houses of parliament in London," Sirius announced. "We plan to position forces around the buildings; we will be waiting when the Death Eaters arrive."

Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"I'm glad to see you are well on top of it Sirius."

"My men will be ready to go tonight but there is room for volunteers should anyone be man enough."

Sirius directed his last comment directly at Severus who remained unfazed.

"I would be more than willing to come," he said.

Lily looked from Sirius to Severus, fuming. Sirius grinned smugly.

After the meeting when everyone started leaving, Lily found Dumbledore alone.

"What's going on Albus? Why in Merlin's name would Sirius want Severus to go with him?"

"Severus is a grown man Lily and more than capable of handling himself."

"I'm not sure about Sirius though, he hates Sev."

"And are you worried he could allow something to happen to Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Or perhaps even cause something to happen?"

Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, the hatred runs pretty deep."

Dumbledore patted her on the back.

"Do not worry Lily, they will be fine."

**

* * *

**

Sirius was crouched down uncomfortably behind a fountain; he leaned forward and peered around the corner then ducked quickly back. A black-cloaked Severus ran down the street and crouched beside Sirius.

"Anything yet?"

"No," Sirius said coldly. "But we've got people positioned all around the block and waterfront, if any Death Eaters show up we've got 'em."

Sirius turned to Severus and glared at him.

"Why are you here Snape?"

"I thought you said you needed the help?" Severus sneered. "You did ask after all."

"So why would you suddenly think you have to do anything to help someone else? That's not the Snape I remember from school."

"These days everything I do seems to be for someone else," Severus scoffed.

"Lily?"

"Lily, Dumbledore, the Order…"

"I hope I'm not about to hear a sob story; I don't really care." Sirius fumed. "I know what you are and I don't believe people change, no matter how much faith Dumbledore may have in you."

"I am not out to change your opinion of me Black, not you or anyone. I just want to do what is right for the first time in my life and if I am able to find some redemption in the process, then it will be a bonus."

"Touching," Sirius spat.

Sudden movement alerted them as several other Order members rushed past.

"They're coming!" A young man shouted to Sirius. "A dozen of the buggers!"

"Come on," Sirius called to Severus as he jumped up and headed off after the others.

"Is it wise to fight Death Eaters in such a public place?" Severus asked as he as Sirius ran together down the street.

"When the alternative is letting them destroy these buildings? Yes."

The two men charged ahead down the street; street lamps casting enough light to easily enable them to see several shadowy figures as they flew into view and landed on the road in front of the beautiful and formidable structure of the houses of parliament.

As they landed, the shadows materialised into human form – masked Death Eaters in dark robes and menacing white masks.

Order members ran out from all directions to surround the surprised Death Eaters who looked around in confusion.

"Fire!" Sirius shouted as he charged forward, blasting several shots down the street.

In an instant the road was filled with the chaos of flashing lights and loud explosions as Death Eaters and Order members began firing shots at one another.

"Bombarda," Severus yelled, dodging an enemies curse and countering with one of his own.

Several Muggles in the street had started screaming and fleeing the chaotic scene in the street.

"Keep them away from here," Sirius ordered.

"The Death Eaters are going," Kingsley Shacklebolt called from across the street where he was ducking in and out from behind a massive statue of a man on a horse. "The cowards are giving up already!"

They watched as the masked men returned to their shadowy forms and began disappearing as whisps of smoke into the starless night sky. Sirius lunged forward and grabbed hold of one of the fleeing men's robes as he turned to take off.

"Get off me Black!" he yelled, kicking at him.

As Sirius clung tightly to the struggling Death Eater, another raised his wand to Sirius.

"Avada-"

The Death Eater was unable to finish his curse as Severus ran towards them and kicked the wand out of his hands. Sirius jumped up and punched the struggling Death Eater, who dropped hard to the road. The second masked man vanished before Severus could get hold of him.

"Cheers," Sirius puffed.

Severus nodded. He helped Sirius to stand up and they both pulled the unconscious Death Eater to his feet.

"Retreat!" Sirius yelled.

The few remaining Death Eaters quickly vanished amid the distant whine of police sirens. Severus pointed at a large number of Muggles, some in hiding places, some still running up and down the street screaming.

"Kingsley will sort it," Sirius said. "No doubt he'll pass it all off as some kind of street performance."

Sirius got to his feet and with the still unconscious Death Eater held tightly to him, disapparated. Severus stood alone in the dark as the sirens grew louder. He disapparated just as the police cars flashing urgent blue and red lights came skidding around the corner.

**

* * *

**

"So how many were there?" Lily asked.

"I do not know, perhaps a few more than twenty."

Severus and Lily sat opposite each other at a small table in the Hogwarts staffroom, both drinking cups of tea.

"I'm just amazed it all managed to work out so well," Lily said. "What happened with the Death Eater Sirius captured?"

"Azkaban," Severus shrugged. "A token gesture though since the Dark Lord can get him out again whenever he wants."

"I hope Sirius at least got some information out of him first."

"That was the plan."

Lily shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm amazed no one was hurt; I was worried."

"Really?"

"Yes," Lily said smiling slightly. "There are a lot of Death Eaters and our side lacks that sort of real combat experience."

Severus hung his head.

"Not all of us," he said.

"Oh," Lily whispered. "For a moment I guess I forgot you weren't always one of us."

"And you were worried," Severus joked.

"Not so much worried, just a little concerned."

"Still," Severus said. "After all that has happened…"

"We were once friends Severus, best friends. Maybe I'm finally able to remember why."

Severus stared into his teacup, unsure how she expected him to respond.

"I've never been one to waste time with anyone," Lily continued. "But the two of us, we used to have so much fun. That's what I remember most of all, so much laughter and silliness."

"Until I ruined it."

"After that day, the day you called me…, I often thought about letting you back into my life. There was always a part of me that missed you, wanted to forgive you, but as time went on and I saw what you were becoming…"

"You managed to find comfort in Potter at least," Severus said bitterly.

"I needed someone to talk to Severus, a friend to confide in. Once I had lost you there was a giant hole in my life that needed filling."

Severus raised a hand to his forehead and shielded his eyes from her. Lily reached out and touched his arm tenderly.

"I understand now that you were seeking something," she said. "And without me to help support you maybe you fell even deeper into the Dart Arts."

"No." Severus shook his head, holding her gaze. "You are not at fault. I was searching for something – my heart, growing my passion for the Dark Arts was indescribable, nothing you could have done would have kept me from them."

"Perhaps with my friendship you wouldn't have fallen quite so far."

Severus gave her a sad half smile.

"We shall never know," he said.

He looked at Lily's hand still on his arm.

"Have you ever thought about what could have happened between the two of us if we had never had that falling out?" he asked quietly.

Lily sighed.

"I did, for a long time."

"And?"

"You would have been a very cherished friend."

Severus nodded slowly and tried to smile.

**

* * *

**

By the time the Easter holidays had come around, Dumbledore, Severus and Lily's investigations had reached a standstill. Lily and Severus had spent every night of the past few weeks trying to come up with new ideas on Voldemort's horcruxes without any luck.

"Professor Potter?"

Lily was jolted from her thoughts by one of her students.

"Yes Hannah?"

"Will we be having any homework over the holidays?"

"Ah," Lily grinned. "Thanks for reminding me that I haven't set any yet."

Several students groaned and Lily waved her wand at the black board; a piece of while chalk floated into the air and began writing by itself.

"What I'm giving you is a list of ingredients," Lily said. "I want you to spend a few days over the break collecting these things and bring them with you to our next class."

"Is that all?" Hannah asked, ignoring the dirty looks from her classmates.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "We'll be using them to make wit sharpening potion."

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

The class began chatting excitedly and Lily let them go until the class ended.

"Have a great Easter break!" Lily called behind her students as they ran from the room.

Lily spent the next few hours tidying up papers and restocking supplies until it was time for dinner. Locking the classroom behind her, she made her way to the Great Hall. She entered alongside students who could barely contain their excitement about the imminent school holidays.

At the Head Table, Lily could see Dumbledore and Severus sitting next to each other, deep in conversation.

"Gentlemen," Lily greeted them.

Severus jumped to his feet and pulled out the chair next to him. Lily grinned and sat down. She leaned across Severus so both men could hear her.

"I hope you're talking about why we've hit a dead end with these blasted horcruxes," she said quietly.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded.

"We are concerned that the Dark Lord continues to wreck havoc in two worlds while our investigations are going nowhere," Severus said.

"Even with three horcruxes already destroyed it is not enough," Dumbledore added. "Voldemort would still be able to return even if we could find a way to defeat him now."

As soon as all staff and students had found their seats, plates, platters and bowls piled high with food, all appeared, covering the tables with almost every kind of food imaginable.

"So what's our plan from here?" Lily asked watching the hall as students began piling their plates high with food. "It's frustrating just sitting here and doing nothing."

"I suggest we obviously need to do some research," Severus said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm so bored of getting nowhere," she grumbled.

"Severus is right Lily, but I suggest you continue to investigate Voldemort's life after Hogwarts."

"Of course!" Lily laughed. "What did he do when he left school?"

"That is what you need to find out," Dumbledore said. "I would also like you to both look deeper into Tom Riddle the student. We know while he was a boy here he was already capable of killing and creating horcruxes, but what else did he get up to?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Trivial Pursuits

* * *

Severus walked with long purposeful strides along the cobbled path of Nocturn Alley, his black cloak billowing out behind him. There were very few people out and those that were looked nervously behind them as they walked.

Severus rounded a corner and looked up to read the sign of the store he found himself in front of - _Borgin __and Burke's_. He took a quick look up and down the street and stepped through the door. Inside the store Severus brushed past shelves cluttered with weapons, books and various magical objects, to reach the counter.

"I'm coming," a gruff voice called from a back room.

A door behind the counter creaked open and a tall, skinny man shuffled out.

"Whatcha want?" the man asked, sniffing as he wiped his nose on the cuff of his sleeve.

Severus stepped to the counter.

"I want to ask you about a former employee."

The old sallow man sniffed again and shook his head.

"I'm 'ere on me own," he said. "Ever since Burke carked it that is."

"I am talking about employees," Severus said. "In particular a Tom Riddle."

Borgin's eyes narrowed as he regarded Severus with suspicion.

"Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle came to work for you here after he graduated Hogwarts."

"So?"

"I am curious as to why such an intelligent student, whose talents would have been so highly sought after in a number of fields, would have ended up working in a dusty old trinket shop like this."

Borgin's eyes flashed angrily and he bit down on his lip.

"What do you want?"

"So what did such a talented boy do for you here?"

"Tom was a salesman," Borgin spat. "And if you're getting around to suggesting that I 'ad anything to do wiv what he became..."

"A murderer? Of course not Mr Borgin. What were the extent of Riddle's duties?"

Borgin narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are, the Ministry? Get out of my store!"

Severus rolled up his sleeve and slammed his hand down on the counter-top. The old man in front of him flinched.

"Look at it!" Severus growled. "You should recognise the Dark Mark."

Borgin nodded his head frantically, his wide eyes fixed on the dark tattoo on Severus' forearm.

"Then I shall ask you again," Severus said. "What did Riddle do for you?"

"It's like I already said, he was a salesman."

"He sold this rubbish to your customers?"

"Well, yes. But he also acquired items for us."

"Acquired? How?"

"We would do research; try to locate more unusual items. It was Tom's job to persuade their owners to part with them."

"Would you happen to remember any of these items in particular?"

Borgin stifled a laugh and shook his head.

"I doubt the Dark Lord himself could remember such trivial things from that long ago."

Severus chewed on the inside of his mouth and looked around the dark and cluttered store in frustration.

"What about when he stopped working here? Do you know where he went next?"

"I dunno," Borgin said scratching his head. "He just left… disappeared actually."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, he just never showed up for work one morning."

"Did he take anything with him? Something from the store perhaps?"

Borgin shook his head.

"Steal something you mean? No, nothing was missing."

Severus studied Borgin with narrow eyes. He couldn't be sure if the old man was telling the truth or not, or even if it was even relevant. He contemplated using occlumency on him but instead placed both his hands onto the counter and leaned in close to Borgin's face.

"You were missing no inventory?"

"No… not… well…"

Severus reached out and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"You are holding out on me Borgin."

The old man struggled free and stepped away from the counter.

"No sir, no I'm not. It-it's just that Tom had several meetings with a client, a woman that I had acquired numerous items from in the past."

"What about her?"

"Tom had been talking with her about a particular trinket I was interested in. Anyhow, after Tom went missing I went to see her myself, to continue negotiations."

"And?" Severus was growing impatient.

"She, the woman, was dead."

"Dead? Did you suspect Riddle had killed her?"

Borgin shrugged.

"Not at the time, but I was so keen on getting the item that I tried to bargain with her relatives instead."

"And?"

"And nothing. It was gone."

Severus leaned further over the counter.

"What I am about to ask you is very important," Severus said, glaring at him menacingly. "And you will answer with complete honesty, understand."

Borgin nodded, his eyes darting about nervously.

"What item did you want from this woman, the one that vanished at the same time Tom Riddle did?"

Borgin screwed up his face.

"It weren't anything special; not anything worth the boy killing for at least."

Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and touched it to Borgin's neck.

"It-it was just a cup, a porcelain cup!" Borgin stuttered. "Like I said, nothing special."

Severus jabbed his wand harder against the old man's skin.

"I shall be the judge of how special it is," he said.

"The cup," Borgin sighed. "It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

"The Hogwarts co-founder?"

"Yes."

"And the woman who owned the cup?"

"Her name was Hepzibah Smith," Borgin said. "If the cup is found…"

"Give it to you? I think not."

**

* * *

**

It was early in the evening and few people were left at the Three Broomsticks. Those that were in the quaint wizard tavern sat alone and drank quietly.

"Hepzibah Smith," Severus said. "Should I know that name?"

Lily shook her head.

"I don't know who she is either."

She picked up the half bottle of elf wine on the table and refilled their goblets.

"But I can't help wondering about this cup Borgin wanted," Lily continued. "It could simply be a coincidence that the cup and Riddle both vanished around the same time. Have you considered that Borgin was lying? It's possible that he already has the cup himself or maybe there wasn't even a cup in the first place."

"Why would he tell me about a cup if it did not exist?"

"To throw you off the scent. Or…" Lily said with mock excitement. "To use you to find it for him!"

"Shall I assume you think Smith's cup is a worthwhile lead then?"

"Well," Lily grinned. "It could turn out to be nothing but it's not like we've got much else to be doing over the school break."

"If Borgin is right about the cup," Severus pondered as he took a sip of wine. "Why do you think Riddle would-"

"Think it important enough to make a you-know-what out of it? It's worth considering."

"He did say it had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

Lily pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Let's go!" she said.

Severus looked from Lily to his goblet and frowned.

"Where?"

"To follow this Smith lead."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Really Severus? I think we can manage this on our own."

Severus watched Lily bouncing up and down excitedly. Even in the light of such serious subject matter, all he could think about was how attractive Lily looked, her face lit up with such youthful enthusiasm.

"Borgin says Hepzibah Smith is dead," Severus said. "So where are we supposed to start?"

"Borgin also mentioned Smith's family; if they spoke to the likes of him then they'll talk to us."

Lily turned and bounced out of the bar. Severus picked up his goblet and swallowed the contents in one mouthful.

"Give me strength," he muttered.

**

* * *

**

Several hours later a bemused Severus sat on an over-sized couch, Lily squashed in beside him. He fidgeted with his feet, trying to find a comfortable sitting position while their host was busy in the kitchen.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked frowning at Severus as he pulled a floral cushion out from behind his back and tossed it away.

"Old people," he grumbled under his breath. "They make me uncomfortable."

Lily looked around the small living room with a raised eyebrow; every item in the room was covered with a thin film of dust.

"Here we are," a kind voice called from the kitchen. "All ready."

An elderly woman shuffled into the room carrying a tray and set it down on a small coffee table.

"Miss Smith, please let me apologise again for coming here so late," Lily said.

"Call me Septima," the old woman said as she poured them both a cup of tea. "But I don't understand why you are here; you mentioned something about my cousin Hepzibah?"

"Yes, we're curious as to the circumstances of her death."

Septima sat back in her chair and sighed.

"The poor old thing, murdered by her own house-elf no less."

"You do not have one yourself then?" Severus asked brushing dust off his sleeve.

Lily nudged him with her elbow.

"Hep was a wonderful woman," Septima continued, oblivious to Severus' remark. "She was kind and generous, always good for a laugh. She did get a bit dotty in her old age though."

Septima stared blankly ahead as if lost in her own cloudy memories. Severus coughed to get her attention.

"You say you're with the Ministry?" the old woman asked.

"Ah, yes," Lily said. "The Department of lost… the recovery of…"

"We are here about one of your cousins lost possessions," Severus interrupted.

"You've found them?"

"We're not sure yet," Lily said. "Not without proper identification."

"You said _them_," Severus said. "How many of your cousin's belongings were missing?"

"As far as we could tell only the two things, but they had always been kept in Hephzibah's locked vault."

"And what were they?" Lily asked. "For… identification purposes."

"Well, one was a small gold cup. It had two handles and a picture of a badger on the front."

"A badger?"

"Oh yes!" Septima exclaimed. "The cup once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff herself! The badger was her emblem you see."

Severus and Lily exchanged knowing glances.

"Is that why you're here?" Septima continued. "If you've found the cup it belongs with my family – we are Helga Hufflepuff's rightful decedents."

Lily stood up and Severus followed.

"We will be in touch soon Septima, thank you for your time," Lily said.

The ols woman stood up.

"What about the locket then?" she asked.

"Locket?" Severus said stopping at the door. "Hepzibah had a locket?"

"Well yes, it was the other thing stolen from her vault."

"Can you describe it?"

"It was gold with a pendant that had an _S_ engraved on it."

Lily grabbed Severus' arm.

"The horcrux!" she whispered. "If Voldemort used the locket he could have used the cup!"

She let go of Severus and stepped back to Septima. She took the old woman's hands in her own.

"Good news Septima, we did find your cousin's locket."

"Oh, bless you, Merlin bless you!"

The old woman pulled Lily to her in a tight hug.

"We'll see that it gets back to you." Lily caught Severus' frown before adding, "But I warn you that it may have been a little damaged."

Septima flashed a yellow-toothed smile.

"It's only the sentimental value that matters."

Septima thanked them both and saw Severus and Lily out. They began walking down the garden path.

"I do not understand why you told her you would give her the locket," Severus complained.

"And why not? Albus destroyed it as a horcrux, now it's just a harmless broken pendant. Besides, didn't you see how happy it made her?"

Severus gave her a reluctant half smile.

"You are still the same do-gooding starry-eyed girl I knew."

Lily put her hands on her hips, looking affronted.

"I'm not sure if I should take offence. What's wrong with doing good?"

Severus stopped walking and turned to her.

"Nothing at all. It just so happens to be one of the reasons why I… I…"

"Make such a good friend?"

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"Well then, thanks."

Lily gave him a quick pat on the arm and continued down the path.

**

* * *

**

"With what you have told me about this cup, I am beginning to put two and two together," Dumbledore said shaking his head.

He sat on the lounge beside Lily while Severus stood staring into the empty fireplace.

"This is indeed an intriguing scenario; good work both of you."

"It was Lily who found Septima Smith," Severus said.

"Are you kidding?" Lily frowned. "If you hadn't done so well at Borgin and Burke's we'd have nothing right now."

Dumbledore looked from Severus to Lily with raised eyebrows.

"Well," he said. "Now that it seems the two of you are getting along, we may be more productive yet."

"I was thinking," Severus said. "If the ring horcrux belonged to the heir of Slytherin and the cup –"

"Was the heir of Hufflepuff's," Lily cut in. "Do you think Voldemort could have been collecting items specifically from Hogwarts founders to turn into horcruxes?"

"It is highly probable," Dumbledore offered.

"I am not so sure," Severus added. "Unless of course the diary had previously belonged to Godric Gryffindor."

"That reminds me," Dumbledore said frowning. "Do you remember when we talked about Riddle previously and Severus brought up the possibility of Hogwarts being Riddle's one true home?"

"Right," Lily agreed. "That might explain why the belongings of the Hogwarts founders would be so important."

"If this cup is a horcrux then the Dark Lord could have hidden it anywhere," Severus said finding a seat. "Where would we even start?"

"So far we have found all the horcruxes in meaningful places," Dumbledore reminded them. "The Gaunt house…"

"And the cave," Lily added.

"But the diary was at Malfoy Manor," Severus said. "That is hardly a place of any significance to the Dark Lord."

Lily's eyes widened.

"It wasn't the place," she exclaimed. "It was the-"

"Person!" Dumbledore concluded. "Of course."

Severus shook his head.

"Lucius Malfoy is hardly a person of significance in the life of the Dark Lord. He was not even around when Riddle made the book into a horcrux."

"But Malfoy was a person that Voldemort trusted," Dumbledore argued.

"Who else would he have trusted Severus?"

He looked at Lily and thought.

"It could only have been Death Eaters in his closest circle. Avery or Dolohov, the Lestranges maybe."

"It is risky," Dumbledore said. "If we go after the wrong one we risk Voldemort discovering we're after his horcruxes."

"So what then?" Lily asked. "We just take the best guess and hope we're right?"

"What do you think Severus?"

Severus frowned.

"It is only a theory anyway that one of them might have the cup," he said. "So your guess is as good as mine."

"No Severus," Dumbledore growled. "You know these people better than us; you've worked alongside them, know how they operate. You know what Voldemort thinks of them, how he treats them."

Severus caught Lily's eyes; she looked hopeful. He swallowed.

"Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife Bellatrix."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded.

"Well then, I guess we need to pay them a visit."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stealth

Several nights after Dumbledore had agreed that the Lestranges seemed the most likely people to currently be in possession of Helga Hufflepuffs cup, Severus was preparing to find out for sure. He was in his quarters pulling on a long travelling cloak while Lily watched him from her seat on the end of his bed.

"You shouldn't be going alone," she said pouting. She had been pouting ever since Dumbledore agreed to let Severus go alone to the Lestrange house.

"We have been over this Lily, it is too dangerous."

"So what if something happens to you?"

Severus gave her a coy grin.

"You would not be caring about my welfare now would you?"

"Please let me come," she pleaded. "You'll need the help; you wouldn't even know where to look for the cup."

"I have a good idea about where to start."

Severus finished dressing and stood in front of Lily, gently placing his hands on top of her shoulders.

"It will be simple," he reassured. "I will slip in, search for any sign of the cup, grab it and get out. I intend to be back here within the hour."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Black says there are several Death Eater raids planned tonight so we can assume both the Lestranges will be kept rather busy."

"And you're trusting Sirius' word all of a sudden?"

Severus looked thoughtful.

"Well, what do you know, I guess I am."

He turned and left Lily alone in his quarters, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Severus apparated in the middle of the road and quickly hid amongst a thick group of trees. He crept forward slowly until, through the darkness, he could see a large iron gate. Keeping his back flat against a nearby tree, Severus craned his neck around to peer through the gates. The lawn on the other side leading to the manor house was bare. Within the house itself only a few lights were on. Severus ducked back behind a thick crop of trees and ran down along the side of the high wrought iron fence that marked the property's boundary.

He stopped at a tall tree, his eyes scanning its length briefly, before he reached up to take hold of a thick branch that hung just above his head. Severus pulled himself onto the branch, using his legs to find a foot-hold.

As soon as he had managed to reach a branch overlooking the Lestrange fence, Severus leapt from the tree and over the fence. The drop was further than Severus had anticipated and when he hit the firmly manicured lawn on the other side, he had to curl up his body and roll to absorb the impact.

On his feet and hands, Severus scurried across the grass and stopped at the house, pressing his back against the bricks. Keeping close to the wall, Severus moved around to the back of the house and scanned the windows. Two floors above, he noted an open window and no light on in the room.

Severus pulled at a loose thread on his travelling cloak and tossed it into the air. As the thread began to fall, Severus touched his wand to it and it immediately started growing larger and thicker until it resembled a black length of rope. Severus took hold of it and was hauled up to the second floor. He jumped through the open window and took a look around the room.

In the small room sat a single bed and bedside table with a simple lamp. In the corner was a chest of drawers. Severus moved swiftly through the room and pressed his ear to the door. Once he was sure there was no movement on the other side, Severus opened the door slowly and poked his head through, looking both ways before he stepped out. He crept down a narrow passageway lined with large medieval tapestries depicting bloody battles, and stopped at another door. Severus pressed his ear against it briefly, then turned the knob and pulled the door open.

Just inside the door lay a steep staircase and Severus cautiously began stepping down. The old wooden steps creaked loudly as Severus continued down deeper into the darkness. As he hit the bottom step, a rush of air sounded beside him and before Severus could avoid it, something sharp had pierced his neck. He stumbled forward, somehow managing to avoid a trapdoor that had opened up in the floor, and landed hard on cold concrete.

Severus reached up to feel his neck; a long metal dart was embedded in his skin. He pulled it out and threw it across the room.

"Stupid!" he cursed. How could he have made such an amateurish mistake?

He took out his wand.

"Lumos."

Instantly the large cellar room was bathed in light. It didn't resemble any typical basement Severus had seen; instead of the usual clutter of boxes and furniture, a number of chairs were neatly arranged to face a large platform that stood against the far wall. Bookshelves and various cupboards and cabinets lined the length of the walls. Severus stood up and approached one of the cabinets; his knees straining slightly underneath him.

The cabinet, made of a thick, dark wood, had gold knobs. Behind frosted glass doors, the shadows of various items could be seen. Severus reached out and grabbed onto one of the golden handles. As soon as he touched it, a fierce charge of electricity shot through Severus' hand and arm and caused him to yell out loudly in pain. He held out his hand in front of him; blisters had already started forming. Severus struggled to maintain his balance as whatever the dart had injected into his bloodstream, began pumping wildly throughout his body. He struggled to maintain his footing as his legs weakened and the room began to spin.

"Come on Severus," he slurred, aiming his wand at the cabinet handles.

When nothing happened, he pointed his wand at the glass instead. A blue bolt raced out from his wand and touched the glass on the cabinet. A thin line pierced the glass, running its length until the whole window shattered. Severus tucked his wand away and stepped forward, crushing broken glass under his boots, and scanned the various items in the cabinet. The shelves were cluttered with random junk; phials, spell books, daggers and various other trinkets. Sitting on the middle of the top shelf, resting on a small crystal stand, was a golden cup.

"Bingo!"

Severus reached out carefully to take the cup but a sudden sharp pain in his head caused him to cry out, dropping to his knees and tightly clutching his head. Whatever the intended effect of the poisoned dart, Severus was sure it was the best anti-theft tool the sadistic Lestranges could concoct.

Severus fought against the pounding in his head and struggled to his feet. He reached out for the cup again and gripped onto it tightly. Nothing happened. Severus wearily removed the cup from its place in the cabinet and noted with relief the badger emblem painted on the side. He tucked it carefully into the pocket of his robes before another series of sharp pains shot through his body; he fell to the floor clutching at his stomach. The room began to spin, coming in and out of focus, Severus' eyes burning. He crawled forward, trying to reach the stairs. After a few paces, Severus could barely make out the bottom of the stairs, faint light shining high above through the open door. Suddenly the floor in front of him seemed to vanish and Severus felt himself falling. Remembering the trapdoor too late, he tried to grab hold of the bottom step, clawing at it with his fingernails as his legs kicked wildly. Slowly Severus lost his grip, his fingers slipped off the step and he fell several feet, hitting the concrete floor below with a thud.

Severus' howls of agony echoed throughout the basement, his head spinning as the blood drained away. In the dark he reached down to feel his leg. Amid warm blood and the torn fabric of his trousers, Severus felt sharp bone protruding from his shin. He cried out in frustration and excruciating pain, swallowing hard to keep from vomiting as waves of nausea hit.

He reached out to feel around the cramped walls of the pit but could find no openings, no form of escape. With his head pounding and vision quickly fading, Severus pulled out his wand and cast a single spell. Severus' doe Patronus shot out from his wand in a burst of brilliant blue light and raced up along the walls of the pit, disappearing over the side.

As the blue light faded into the distance, Severus' head fell to the concrete floor with a crack as he lost consciousness.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore watched with a bemused half smile as Lily paced frantically up and down in his office.

"Stop telling me not to worry," she complained. "He should have been back by now. I knew I shouldn't have let him go by himself."

"I doubt he would have let you."

"I should have made him!"

"I should warn you Lily," Dumbledore grinned. "To a casual observer it might appear that you care about Severus."

Lily sighed loudly and slumped into a lounge chair in front of the empty fireplace.

"Well," she said. "You should be worried too; he's in the lion's den so to speak. Not the safest place to be."

Dumbledore picked up a tea pot and began pouring.

"Would you care for a cup?"

"Thanks."

"Do not worry about Severus Lily, no doubt we will be having-" Dumbledore stopped short as a bright blue doe Patronus came bounding through the closed office window.

It passed a shocked Lily and stopped at Dumbledore.

"Help," the doe said weakly before it disappeared back out the window.

"That was my Patronus!" Lily exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"But that was Severus' voice," Dumbledore said, looking just as puzzled. "Do you know if Severus has the same Patronus as you?"

Lily shook her head.

"I've never seen it, I wouldn't know."

"It is not uncommon for one's Patronus to change over time to resemble that of the person they… love."

Lily's face went pale.

"Mine did," she said. "James' was a stag, so mine… I know how Severus feels about me – he told me when I was in the hospital, when he thought I was asleep."

Dumbledore leapt up from behind his desk and ran to the fireplace. He pulled a small box from the pocket of his robes and tossed the contents into the flames.

"Dumbledore, this is unexpected!" In the fireplace had appeared the face of Arthur Weasley, his eerie features formed by flames. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Sirius back yet from his surveying tonight?"

"No, sorry," Arthur said. "But there's been minimal action to report on; not at all what we'd expected. I think the Death Eaters are trying to lie low after what happened last time."

"Have either of the Lestranges been sighted?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. According to Mad-Eye, Rodolphus seemed to be running the show."

"Arthur, you need to get a hold of Sirius, tell him he needs to get to Lestrange house asap."

"The Lestrange house, why?"

"Severus was there tonight on a mission for me, and he needs help."

"Oh, okay Albus, I'll try and get hold of him."

"NOW!" Lily yelled, running to the fireplace. "While we're all standing around talking Severus is trouble, maybe even dying!"

Arthur nodded and his face disappeared, the flames in the fireplace returning to normal. Lily jumped back onto her chair and began biting her nails.

"Severus will be alright," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "He always is."

**

* * *

**

Sirius stood in front of the heavy iron bars that marked the entrance of the Lestrange's grounds. He scanned the grassed front yard for any signs of life and although he did see some lights inside the house, there was no sign of any movement. Sirius took hold of the bars in his hands and tried to pull the large gates open. When they refused to move, Sirius kicked at them with frustration. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the hinges.

"Bombarda!"

A jet of light flew from his wand and lit the gate with a loud explosion. Sirius grinned smugly at the gate as he passed through; one side left hanging by the hinges, the other lay flat against the grass.

He strode angrily towards the large house, muttering under his breath about Severus being a waste of time, before he decided to pay attention to something about the urgency in Arthur Weasley's voice when he had contacted him. Sirius picked up his pace, jogging towards the front of the house. When he reached the large front doors he didn't bother to stop, simply blasting the doors out of his way.

Inside the entrance hall Sirius stopped and looked around, there was no sign of Severus, nor of anyone else. A small glow of blue light caught Sirius' attention down a nearby passage and he ran towards it. Rounding the corner, Sirius caught sight of a blue doe Patronus disappearing down a flight of stairs. Sirius shook his head as if he were seeing things, and slowly, cautiously, followed. At the top of the stairs Sirius called for Severus; there was no answer.

"C'mon mate, you've gotta be here; who else would have a girlie Patronus like that?"

The doe stood on the stairs halfway down and as Sirius stepped down towards it, the doe moved backwards. As Sirius neared the bottom, it took him only a second to see that the doe was now floating over a large hole in the basement floor. As the realisation hit, the Patronus faded into a wisp of smoke and vanished. Sirius ran forward and knelt by the pit; he couldn't see anything inside.

"Snape," he called out. "Are you down there?"

Sirius lit his wand and tried to reach down into the pit but still couldn't see anything.

"If you're down there Snape then just hold on."

Sirius ran back up the stairs and began running from door to door in search of a bathroom.

"Yes!" Sirius said running into a green and white tiled bathroom.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it carefully around his fist.

"You owe me for this Snape!"

With a deep breath Sirius threw a punch at the bathroom mirror, glass shattering all over the sink and floor. Carefully, Sirius picked up a long shard of the mirror and ran back down the stairs to the basement. He lay down awkwardly on the staircase and leaned as far over the hole as he dared. He held his lit wand over the pit and positioned the mirror piece over the pit in order to see down inside.

Far below Sirius could make out the shadowy form of a crumpled body. He jumped to his feet.

"Levicorpus," he called, aiming his wand down.

In a few seconds, the body of Severus Snape came floating to the surface of the dark well. Sirius stepped aside as the unconscious man's body floated gently past him and up the stairs; his face was sweaty and his breathing shallow.

"Merlin," Sirius gasped under is breath as he caught sight of Severus' broken leg.

**

* * *

**

Lily flew down the corridor towards the hospital wing, Dumbledore close behind her. As they reached the ward door Sirius stepped out and Lily collided with him.

"What happened? Where is he?" she pleaded, clutching at her old friend's shirt.

"What, don't I even get a thanks for saving him?"

Lily pushed past him and ran into the ward, the door swinging shut behind her.

"So what happened?" Dumbledore asked a bemused Sirius.

"Snape was down some sort of well in the basement, it was most likely a trap rigged to catch anyone stupid enough to try and get in."

"Yes, well, thank you Sirius, as always I appreciate your help… and I'm sure Severus does too."

Sirius nodded then shrugged.

"Maybe, I think we're even now though. Anyhow, I must get back to HQ, no doubt the Lestranges will know by now their house was broken into and (Rud)__________ will not be happy."

"Thank you again Sirius."

Sirius nodded and left. Dumbledore pushed through the doors and into the ward. Severus lay asleep in one of the beds and Lily stood over him. Madam Pomprey approached Dumbledore with her hands on her hips.

"Yet again another collegue is in my hospital after yet another misadventure with you Albus," she grumbled. "What are you up to that keeps getting them into such a state?"

"What about Severus?" Dumbledore asked firmly. "Will he be alright?"

"He's had several broken bones from the fall – ribs, wrist and both his legs. I've given him some a potion so the bones should have already started to mend. There were also signs that he'd ingested some sort of poison, I can't tell you what, but I've given him some potions to try and ease the symptoms. Without knowing what he poison is, however, that's the best I can do for now."

"Thank you Poppy, as usual you have exceeded yourself."

She gave him a curt nod and began shuffling back into her office.

"Oh Albus, he had something with him."

She pointed to a small golden cup sitting on the table beside Severus' bed.

"Thank you Poppy."

Once the nurse had left, Lily pulled a chair over to Severus' bed and sat beside him. She took one of his hands and began stroking it gently.

"Severus is in very capable hands," Dumbledore assured her. "Poppy is a very skilled healer, he could not be in better hands."

"Puh!" Lily scoffed. "She doesn't even know what poison this is."

"I am inclined to believe that anything Severus was injected with was merely to disable an intruder rather than to kill them; he will be fine."

Dumbledore sat down on the other side of Severus' bed.

"And how do you feel Lily?"

He watched as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Wow," she said and started wiping the tears away. "That's unexpected."

"That you are concerned about your friend's welfare?"

"I don't know," Lily replied. "That I was so worried something could have happened to him; that something did happen. I don't know… maybe because I'm so happy that he's alive."

"It's understandable."

"I don't know how I would have felt it he'd… seriously Albus, how much grief can one woman take in one lifetime?"

Dumbledore reached across Severus to take hold of Lily's hand.

"Luckily we won't have to find out," he said.

Madam Pomprey came back into the ward and began shooing them out.

"My patient needs his rest," she growled. "How can he sleep with the two of you talking over him?"

Dumbledore stood up and picked up the cup from the bedside table.

"I have some work to do," he said, gesturing with the cup. "Do you want to help?"

Lily slowly stood up and reluctantly let go of Severus' hand. She followed Dumbledore from the ward, unable to shake the image of Severus, fragile and helpless, from her mind. As she followed Dumbledore back to his office, she replaced the image of Severus with that of Voldemort, and smiled. Now the only thing she wanted more than to see him brought down; was to be the one to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Trinkets

"CRUCIO!"

Voldemort's high-pitched voice boomed throughout the house Rodolphus Lestrange shared with his wife Bellatrix. Voldemort's usually pale face burned an intense red.

"Crucio!" he roared again and Rodolphus fell to the floor screaming and writhing in agony.

Bellatrix and several others in the room, all dressed in identical black capes, began leaping out of the way as Voldemort shot random curses throughout the room. Furniture and ornaments exploded into flames and holes punched through walls as Voldemort continued to rage.

"How could anyone have gotten to it?" Voldemort hissed, directing his attention to Bellatrix. "I ordered you to protect it with your life!"

Bellatrix cowered low on the floor shielding her head from falling debris.

"Master, Master please!" she cried. "I set up traps, it would have been impossible for anyone to escape from them."

"IMPOSSIBLE? CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix screamed loudly as the curse hit her and her whole body shook violently.

"It should have been at Gringotts where I told you to keep it," Voldemort hissed. "BUT NO! You thought you knew better, believed it would be safer at your home than in a high security bank!"

He bent down, leant very close to Bellatrix's face and she could feel hot air from his slitted nostrils on her cheek.

"What else is missing?" he asked quietly.

Bellatrix frowned, confused.

"I-uh, nothing Master."

"What I wonder then is why someone broke into your home, so full of valuable items, and the only thing left with was a… tiny… little… cup?"

As Voldemort spoke he lowered his voice so that Bellatrix had to lean closer to hear him.

"Unless they knew that it had been Hufflepuff's cup…" Bellatrix said just as quietly. "But I swear I never told that to no one."

"If they knew it was mine…" Voldemort trailed off, lost in thought.

A brief tingle ran down his spine. He wondered if it could be possible the intruder had known the true value of the cup; knew that it was a horcrux. If that were the case, he thought, there was only one man he should be suspicious of – Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort stood up and rushed out of the room leaving Bellatrix on the floor. He needed to check on his other horcruxes, just to be safe.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore watched as Lily turned the tiny cup over in her hands.

"It certainly looks like Huffelpuff's badger emblem," she said.

The Headmaster got up from his chair and carefully took down Gryffindor's sword that hung in a glass case behind his desk. He gestured for Lily to place the cup on the desk.

"If we are wrong then our only loss is a perfectly pretty cup." Dumbledore said lifting the tip of the sword to the china.

"And Severus," Lily added sombrely. "We almost lost him."

Dumbledore gave her a small smile and lowered his eyes to the cup. In a rapid movement, he began to hack at the cup. Loud wails echoed through the office and Dumbledore and Lily had to cover their ears. When the noise finally stopped, the cup lay on the desk in several pieces.

"Well," Dumbledore said as he hung the sword back on the wall. "That certainly proves that we had a horcrux on our hands; Severus did a splendid job."

Lily watched as Dumbledore picked up all the shattered pieces of the cup and moved to one of the portraits on the wall, trying to wake him up.

"Excuse me Dexter," he said. "Sorry to wake you up."

"Oh fine!" the portrait of an old man with chubby cheeks grumbled. "It's not like I asked for this job you know."

The portrait swung out and revealed a small combination safe behind it. Dumbledore grinned at Lily as he unlocked it.

"You can't beat Muggle technologies for some things," he said.

Inside the safe lay what had been the prized possessions of Voldemort, items that had once contained pieces of his soul; now they were just broken trinkets. Dumbledore placed the pieces of broken cup into the safe alongside the locket, diary and ring.

"Do you mind if I take the locket?" Lily asked peering in over Dumbledore's shoulder. "I told Hepzibah Smith's cousin that I would."

Dumbledore considered the jewellery for a moment.

"Well, it is no longer a horcrux so no dark magic remains," he said. "I believe that should be fine."

Lily planted a kiss on Dumbledore's cheek and reached into the safe for the locket.

"Thank you Albus, it'll mean a lot to an old woman."

Dumbledore shut the safe and pushed the portrait back in place.

"I can't help wondering though," Lily said. "We've destroyed four horcruxes now but we still don't really know for sure how many still exist. Does that mean we can't ever go after Voldemort because there might always still be one out there? What if he's still making them?"

"Every horcrux destroyed means we have a greater chance of victory when we do finally go after him."

"So he can't be resurrected, I know it," Lily said. "How long should we be willing to wait if we can't find them all? Tell me that you at least plan to let the Order go after Voldemort regardless of whether we get all the horcruxes or not."

Dumbledore lowered his head and looked at Lily over the rim of his glasses.

"Of course Lily. In fact, the time for action is drawing near."

**

* * *

**

As Lily walked down the corridor away from Dumbledore's office, she found herself headed towards the hospital wing. She pushed the ward door open slowly and stepped inside. The room was completely dark except for a single candle burning on the table beside Severus' bed. Lily sat down next to Severus and watched him sleep; a deep frown line etching his face. Lily smiled – even in his sleep Severus was frowning as if something was annoying him. Yet still, Lily thought, he looked too peaceful for a man who had just been through the hell he had.

She sat watching him for a long time, holding Severus' hand as he slept. After a while, Lily's eyes grew heavy and when she stood up to leave, Severus grabbed onto her hand.

"L-Lily?"

"I have to go," she said smiling kindly. "You need your rest."

"Please," Severus asked, the word sticking in his dry throat. "Please stay."

Lily hesitated before sitting back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have been better."

"What about your legs, are you in much pain?"

"Painful regrowing bones together? Very!" He gave Lily a sly grin. "What is more painful however is that now I owe Sirius Black for saving my life."

Lily laughed aloud, flashing white teeth.

"From what I hear you're pretty much even in the saving stakes," she said. "I'm just happy you're alright, you had me worried for a while there."

"Really? I did not know you cared that much."

"Well… I do."

Severus shook his head in disbelief.

"I never expected you to forgive me for what happened with James, let alone think it would be possible to be friends again."

"So much has happened in this past year and it's helped remind me that I need to live in the present. I believe it's important to honour the past, acknowledge it, but not live in it."

Severus squeezed Lily's hand and she smiled. He noted a light in her eyes, a brightness that he hadn't seen since Lily's return to Hogwarts.

"I am glad to hear that," Severus told her.

"Plus," Lily said. "I'm enjoying my new role at Hogwarts and my work for the Order, this with you and Albus too. I guess I've already begun forging my new life and maybe one day when all the pain has disappeared, I might even be able to appreciate it."

"I am happy for you Lily, really. Seeing you like this means a lot to me."

Lily closed her eyes and took in a long deep breath then released it.

"I guess I feel somewhat healed… if that's at all possible."

"I wish things had worked out differently between us," Severus said quietly. "I wish I had made better choices."

"Maybe you just needed the time to find yourself."

"Like that did any good! Here I am all these years later and I still seem to be searching."

It was Lily's turn to squeeze Severus' hand.

"You will, Sev. I think you're on the right path now at least."

"Do you think the two of us could have ever worked out?" he asked. "I mean, if we had been more than friends?"

A slight grin curled the corner of Lily's mouth.

"You and me married with kids? I don't know. I guess we could have worked."

The bright early morning light was shining in through the tall windows of the hospital ward when Dumbledore poked his head through the doors. He was keen to check on Severus' progress, to see how the night had treated him. Severus lay asleep on the bed, Lily dozing on the chair beside him. Lily's head rested against Severus' leg, her hands firmly gripping one of his.

Dumbledore let out a sigh and smiled. He left the ward and pulled the door gently closed behind him.

**

* * *

**

When Lucius Malfoy opened his front door, Voldemort was the last person he had expected to see standing on the other side.

"M-Master!" Malfoy stuttered. "What a pleasant surprise."

Voldemort pushed past him and entered the manor, waiting for Malfoy in the sitting room.

"I do not care much for surprises myself Lucius," Voldemort said. "So you can imagine how I felt to find that someone had broken into Rodolphus' house."

"Broke in? I don't understand. Who-"

Voldemort raised a hand to stop him.

"The book I gave you to hold onto for me Lucius, where is it?"

Malfoy swallowed hard.

"Th-the b-book Master?"

"Yes, Lucius. I wish to see it."

Malfoy's eyes darted nervously about the room, as if seeking help from the lifeless stuffed hunting trophies that hung on the walls.

"Why do you ask my Lord?" he asked. "The book is well protected, just like it has always been."

"That," Voldemort hissed. "Is not what I asked you. Give me the book now."

When Malfoy did not respond, Voldemort leaned in close, his hot breath on Malfoy's neck.

"Do you still have my book?"

"Y-yes my Lord."

"LIAR!"

Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the room; fury flushed in his scarlet eyes.

"CRUCIO!"

The curse sent Malfoy to the floor, his limbs flailing about wildly as he screamed for mercy.

"Tell me the truth!"

Malfoy rolled onto his back, panting.

"Your book, it… it was stolen."

Voldemort let out a howl that shook the foundations of the house. He pointed a hand at Malfoy and an invisible wind lifted him into the air.

"Who would be stupid enough to steal from the Dark Lord?" Voldemort asked.

"Snape!" Malfoy cried. "It was Severus Snape."

Voldemort let out another shrill shriek and Malfoy went flying across the room. He landed against a bookshelf and as he hit the ground, was showered in books. Voldemort set upon him and pointed a long white finger in his face.

"You have but one chance to redeem yourself Lucius," he hissed. "Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore – you will destroy them both."

"Y-yes."

"If you do not then it will be your life in exchange for theirs, understood?"

With a flash of his black cape, Voldemort stormed angrily out of Malfoy Manor, his worst fears having been realised.

**

* * *

**

By the time a fortnight had passed, Severus' legs had completely healed and the effects of the poison had long left his body. Although Severus had been insisting he was fine enough to return to work just days after the events at the Lestrange house, Dumbledore had forbidden it. The only thing that annoyed Severus more than Dumbledore confining him to his quarters to rest was that when he grew bored of his own book collections and had to keep venturing into the library to find new ones.

It was after dinner one evening when Severus made one of his frequent library journeys. His legs were still rather weak and Severus had been walking with the aid of a cane; as he walked into the library, he glowered menacingly at students as they watched him with curiosity. But for once in his life Severus decided that he didn't care what anyone else thought of him.

He was scanning the shelves in the restricted section of the library when Lily found him.

"There you are!" she teased. "I don't think Albus would be happy if he knew you've been sneaking out of your room."

"Let him be unhappy," Severus grumbled. "I am sick of being a prisoner in my quarters."

"Well then, I've got some good news. That's why I was looking for you, Albus wants to see us."

"Ah! The Headmaster releases me from my shackles."

"Don't be mad at him Severus, he was just being protective. I don't think he can help himself; he did the same thing to me."

In the Headmaster's office Dumbledore, Severus and Lily sat together around the fireplace.

"I do not mean to seem callous here," Dumbledore said. "But we can ill afford to be this far behind in our mission."

"Agreed," Severus said. "But where do we go from here?"

"Consider what we know about Riddle's life already," Dumbledore instructed. "Try and think of anything we might have missed."

"At school he was an exemplary student," Lily started. "He got high grades, was a prefect and Head Boy. There's nothing to indicate anything untoward while he was here at least."

Need I remind you that the diary horcrux was made during his time as a student," said Dumbledore.

"Still only a boy but already a murderer," Severus added.

"Perhaps we need to rethink what we already know about the horcruxes we have found," Dumbledore said scratching his head. "It may just give us some insight into those we are still looking for. What about the first item?"

"The ring," said Severus. "It had obvious personal meaning being a family heirloom."

"And it linked Salazar Slytherin to Riddle by blood," Lily added.

"And the ring was hidden in the family home," Dumbledore concluded. "And the second horcrux?"

"The diary," offered Lily. "It could have represented Riddle's new life, the beginning of his time at Hogwarts and journey into the Wizarding world."

"Which he left in the safe hands of a trusted follower," Dumbledore said grinning.

"But the locket and Hufflepuff's cup," Lily wondered. "How important do you think the Hogwarts founders connection might be?"

Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "I had been wondering that myself."

"Do you think the Dark Lord is planning some sort of founders exhibit?" Severus said sarcastically. "I thought that a horcrux needed to be something personal."

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "In fact one could make a horcrux out of an old tin can if they so wished. But really, why would anyone want their soul trapped forever in a baked bean tin? I suspect Voldemort's love of Hogwarts; his feeling that this school was his one true home, the whole mystique of the founder's story could have captured a young Riddle's imagination."

"Do you think Voldemort could have used items belonging to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore pointed to the sword hanging on the wall behind his desk.

"I know he could never get his hands on that sword due to the very nature of having to acquire it," he said.

"What about Rowena Ravenclaw then?"

They all thought in silence for several minutes.

"Ahem!"

A voice coughed loudly to get their attention.

"I said… ahem!"

"Ah, Helitrope," Dumbledore said addressing a portrait on his wall. "What can I do for you?"

"What can you do? Listen to me Albus Dumbledore!" The stern-faced woman in the portrait crossed her arms in annoyance. "As a proud Ravenclaw I am highly offended that none of you know about the diadem. Have you had no education in history?"

"If you are going to talk then you had better start being helpful," Severus grumbled. "I am not about to start taking insults from a painting."

Helitrope squinted her eyes at Severus then addressed Dumbledore.

"Ravenclaw's diadem, it doesn't ring a bell with you?"

"Please Helitrope," Dumbledore sighed. "Just tell us what you know."

"Rowena Ravenclaw had a magnificent diadem, a tiara that served as a symbol of her wisdom and brilliance. Sadly it vanished, disappeared out of history long ago."

Dumbledore, Severus and Lily looked at each other in anticipation.

"How long exactly has it been missing?" Severus asked.

"For almost as many years as Hogwarts itself has been a school."

"Well," Severus grumbled. "That is at least one thing Riddle did not get a chance to steal."

"Maybe not," Lily said. "But what if he _found_ it?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips and considered her.

"It is quite possible."

"Ha!" Helitrope balked from her place on the wall. "The diadem has been missing since Rowena Ravenclaw herself was still alive. What chance do you think anyone else had of finding it when she couldn't find it herself?"

"Quiet Helitrope," Dumbledore ordered. "If Voldemort did somehow find it, we can safely assume that it is now a horcrux."

Severus pushed his chair back in frustration and stood up, pacing.

"I am tired of playing hide and seek!"

"We have greater concerns than childish game playing," Dumbledore responded. "I fear that after the events at the Lestrange and Malfoy homes that Voldemort should have realised by now someone is after his horcruxes."

"And it will not take a genius to figure out that it is you behind it," Severus added.

"Indeed."

"So what do we do now then?" Lily asked.

"I want you and Severus to find out what you can about this lost diadem. If we presume that Voldemort found it, knowing where and how he found it may help us determine where it could be now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ghosts of the Past

When Severus and Lily left Dumbledore's office, they headed straight to the library. They pulled several Hogwarts history books from the shelves and sat down at a table and began going through them.

"I find it amusing that someone as supposedly wise as Rowena Ravenclaw could have lost something this important," Severus said.

"You know what?" Lily asked, tossing a book aside. "I'm so sick of going through these books, they've told us nothing useful so far."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Filius Flitwick, he's head of Ravenclaw. Maybe he can answer some questions."

Severus nodded, happily pushing the pile of books across the table and following Lily from the library. They weaved their way through various corridors until they reached the Charm's Professor's door and Severus knocked firmly. They had to wait several minutes before a very tired looking Flitwick pulled the door open.

"Do you realise what time this is?" Flitwick squeaked in a high-pitched voice as he pulled his dressing gown tight around himself.

"We're sorry Filius," Lily said. "I know it's late but we need to ask you some important questions."

Flitwick rubbed his tired eyes and stood aside to let them in.

"Take a seat then," he said stifling a yawn. "Just excuse me if I don't offer you something to drink."

Severus and Lily sat next to each other on a small settee, Flitwick sat opposite them.

"Now then, since you've dragged me out of bed, what can I do for you?"

"What do you know about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" Severus asked wasting no time.

Flitwick frowned.

"Why would you be interested in that?"

"Ah. Severus and I have been arguing," Lily said. "About the merits of the missing diadem being worthy of Hogwarts folk law."

Flitwick scratched his chin.

"I don't really know a lot," he said. "Its whereabouts have been unknown for centuries."

"You must know something," Lily prodded. "Any small fact that could help."

"Help?" Flitwick frowned again. "You two wouldn't happen to be looking to find it would you?"

"Filius, please," Lily said. "Let's just say that the Order of the Phoenix would greatly appreciate your assistance."

Flitwick leaned back in his chair and contemplated them.

"I-I'm not sure what I can tell you. All I really know is the same as anyone else, just the legend. Perhaps… perhaps if you spoke to the Grey Lady."

"Who is the Grey Lady?" asked Severus.

"And you were a student here?" Flitwick scoffed. "She is the Ravenclaw house ghost, she's been around almost as long as Hogwarts itself."

Lily grabbed hold of Severus' sleeve and pulled him up.

"Thanks Filius!"

As Lily dragged Severus from the room, Flitwick watched. He shook his head, puzzled, and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Severus complained, freeing himself from Lily's grip.

"The Grey Lady!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot about her; she could have been here at the same time that the diadem went missing."

"Okay, so where do we find this ghost?"

"Ravenclaw tower's a good start."

Severus and Lily made their way down the dark and deserted corridors to the tower.

"This place feels a little spooky," Lily said, shivering.

Severus grinned and ran his fingers over her back like a spider.

"I thought Lily Evans wasn't afraid of anything?"

"I'm not scared," she said defensively. "It's just the idea of us creeping around the castle ghost hunting."

Severus stopped for a second and let Lily get ahead of him, then grabbed her shoulders and whispered 'boo' in her ear. She screamed and jumped, turning to face Severus and punched him playfully in the stomach. He bent over in laughter.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Shh!"

Severus pointed down the corridor up ahead where a tall white figure was drifting away from them.

"Wait!" Lily called. "Please wait."

The ghost stopped and slowly turned to them.

"Are you the Grey Lady?" Lily asked.

The ghost, a young woman, curled her mouth as she looked Lily up and down. She flicked her waist length hair aside and asked what they wanted.

"I do not think I have met a ghost with an attitude before," Severus whispered to Lily.

"What do you want?" the Grey Lady asked again impatiently.

"Why, you have somewhere to be?" Severus asked.

"We have some questions about Ravenclaw's diadem," Lily said.

The ghost recoiled, taken aback.

"What? I-I don't know anything about it."

"Really?" Severus asked. "A ghost who has been at Hogwarts for so many years, Ravenclaw's house ghost no less, knows nothing about the whereabouts of this diadem?"

The Grey Lady's lips began to quiver and tears filled her eyes.

"Go away!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

She started to drift away down the corridor again.

"Wait!" Lily called. "Please don't let my friend upset you, you've got no idea how many times he's made me cry."

The Grey Lady stopped and faced them, tears now running down her cheeks.

"It's not him," she cried. "It's-it's… please, I just don't want to talk to you."

"We need to find the diadem, it's more important than you could possibly imagine," Lily pleaded.

"I doubt it," the Grey Lady said, wiping her eyes. "Do you know how many wannabe treasure hunters have hounded me for information over the years?"

Lily stepped closer.

"I assure you that our intentions are different. I've no doubt you've heard of Lord Voldemort?"

The ghost nodded.

"The Dark Lord continues to harass Wizards and Muggles alike," Severus added. "And if we do not find this diadem soon, his power will only continue to increase."

"So what has the diadem got to do with anything?"

"We believe that Voldemort has already found it," Lily said.

The young ghost gasped in horror.

"You don't really believe he has it do you?"

"If you know anything then now is the time to talk," Severus commanded.

The Grey Lady was still clearly shaken.

"B-but so many people have sought it over the years… how was I to know that…"

"Please," Lily pleaded. "What do you know?"

"A young man," the Grey Lady said quietly. "He asked after the diadem. He was so sweet, so charming; I didn't mean to tell him so much. I-I didn't know who he was."

"You knew where the diadem was?" Lily asked.

The ghost lowered her head and began crying again.

"He was so charming," she repeated. "So comforting and reassuring… I would have told him anything. I told him exactly where to find the diadem."

Severus frowned.

"So how is it that you knew where it was?" he asked.

The Grey Lady bent over, holding her head and sobbing loudly now.

"My name is Helena," she sobbed. "Rowena Ravenclaw was my mother. I stole her stupid diadem because I longed to be more intelligent than her."

Lily looked at the young ghost in shock.

"I don't understand," she said. "You're her daughter?"

The ghost nodded,

"After I stole mother's diadem I fled; I only made it as far as Albania before I was wracked with guilt. I hid it deep in the forest."

"And you told this story to this stranger?" Severus asked. "Told him just where to find it?"

"Please understand my motives," Helena cried. "The Bloody Baron had followed me to Albania and when he caught me he-he… murdered me. I came back to Hogwarts where I must remain for all eternity like this. Imagine how devastated my mother was."

"So what about Voldemort, the boy you told your story to?" asked Lily.

She tried to remain calm and reassuring, but Lily could see how close they were now to a real lead. Helena hung her head.

"He was the first person to show me attention; any real affections. I guess I was just overwhelmed by it, flattered."

"It's okay," Lily soothed. "Thank you for helping us Helena."

Severus and Lily watched as Helena nodded slowly and disappeared through a nearby wall.

"Do you believe her?" Severus asked as they started back down the corridor.

"Yes, and I feel sorry for her; she's so sad."

"And that makes her honest?"

"No it doesn't; why do you always have to be so cynical? We need to get back to Albus, tell him what we know."

"Well what do we know?" Severus asked. "All we can say is that someone, who may or may not have been Riddle, knew where to find the diadem."

"Come on Sev, the time for coincidences is over; if Voldemort got the diadem then it's a horcrux. Our only problem is that we still have no idea where to find it."

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore headed to his door to answer the urgent knocking, wearing a long white nightgown; Severus and Lily stood on the other side.

"I do hope this is important," he said as he let them in. "Considering the time, perhaps this could wait until the morning."

"Not really," Lily said. "We know for sure that Voldemort got his hands on Ravenclaw's diadem."

"We are _not_ sure," Severus added.

Lily glared at him.

"Is there some confusion here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Lily said. "We spoke to the Grey Lady, otherwise known as the ghost of Ravenclaw house, otherwise known as Helena Ravenclaw."

"Really now? And what did you find out?"

"Helena was the one who stole the diadem from her own mother, and hid it away. The only other soul Helena told where the diadem was, was a young man."

"Let me guess," Dumbledore said. "Tom Riddle."

"We assume," Severus added.

"I think it would be a safe bet to assume that considering that Voldemort has the diadem," Lily said, glaring at Severus again. "And if that's the case, it'll be a horcrux."

"A horcrux that we have no idea where to find," said Severus.

Dumbledore stifled a loud yawn.

"So the next job for the two of you is to figure out just where Voldemort may have hidden it."

"So what other places were important to Voldemort," Lily asked. "I think we've already covered them all - Hogwarts, Borgin and Burke's, the orphan-"

"Not the orphanage," Dumbledore interrupted. "Riddle hated it. He would never have hidden a horcrux there."

"He could not have hidden anything at Borgin's shop either," Severus added. "He could not run the risk of it being noticed."  
"Or sold," Lily noted. "Hogwarts?"

"A very important place," Dumbledore agreed. "His first and only true home, remember?"

"So you keep saying," Lily grumbled. "Do you think he could have hidden a horcrux here? But how could he have even gotten in? Surely a visit from him wouldn't have gone unnoticed."

Dumbledore gestured to the pensive sitting on a pedestal at the side of the room.

"Riddle returned only once since he was a student," he said watching, amused, as Severus and Lily frowned at him.

"Did you ever plan on telling us this?" Severus snapped.

"Riddle came to me after he graduated from Hogwarts and asked me for a job."

"A job!" Lily was astounded. "He didn't? Imagine the nerve!"

"I always thought the idea of him looking for a job here didn't quite fit. Now it makes more sense if he was only here to hide a horcrux."

"The diadem!" Lily said. "But he couldn't have had much time to hide it would he? Someone would have noticed him wandering around."

"Unless he already knew where he was going to hide it before he arrived," suggested Severus. "Somewhere he knew it would remain safe and out of student hands."

"Perhaps he spent a lot of time somewhere in particular as a student," Lily offered. "In the castle or grounds somewhere?"

Dumbledore thought for a long time, stroking his beard and pacing as he did.

"I do not know of Tom Riddle's habits," he finally said. "But there is a place within the castle, a secret place that very few knew about. I do wonder if Riddle had discovered its existence."

"So what place is this?" Severus asked

"It is a room, a room of… requirement shall we say. It is a room that can shift itself into whatever its users most desire it to be."

"That is ridiculous," Severus snapped.

"You must admit Severus that if Riddle had stumbled across it, the idea of a magical room would certainly have appealed to him."

"So where is this room then?" Lily asked.

"The room itself is not so easily found," Dumbledore said. You must first desire it."

"I am not in the mood for any of your riddles," grumbled Severus.

"Of course not," said Dumbledore. "But you must understand that this is no ordinary room. You must approach it, thinking of what you want most, in this case a hiding place, and the room will reveal itself."

"So where do we go to look? Lily asked. "I think we should go look now."

Dumbledore began instructing them how to access the room.

"On the wall of the seventh floor corridor you will find a tapestry of trolls attempting ballet," he said. "Opposite that tapestry lies the secret entrance to the room. To open it simple walk past three times and think about what it is you need to find."

"Can't you just show us?" Lily asked. "It would be easier."

Dumbledore gestured to his long night gown.

"You two might have nothing else to do but I need sleep. Goodnight."

The Headmaster showed Severus and Lily out and closed the door behind them.

"Well then," Lily said. "Let's go."

Severus took hold of her arm.

"You do not think it best we wait until morning?"

Lily grinned and started down the stair leading from Dumbledore's office.

"You can go to bed if you want but I'm going to find this room," she said.

Severus sighed and followed along the dark and deserted corridors and winding stairs until they reached the seventh floor.

"Can you see the tapestry?" Lily asked.

"With dancing trolla? I think this may be it."

Severus began examining the wall opposite the large tapestry; he felt all over the large stones as Lily watched him with folded arms.

"Albus told us how to get in," she said.

"Right, by _really wanting to_."

"It's just like you not to believe something unless you can see or touch it."

"Humour me."

Lily stepped forward and took both of Severus' hands in hers.

"Close your eyes," she said softly. "Visualise what it is you most desire."

After a few moments the wall beside them began to shake, startling them into jumping backwards. Right before their eyes a thick wooden door appeared where before there had been only a stone wall.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Lily. "It actually worked!"

Severus pulled free of Lily's grip and moved closer to the door. He took hold of the bronze door knob and pushed it open, just enough to push his head through. Inside was a room bathed in the light of hundreds of candles. A king sized bed sat in the centre of the room, covered with large cushions. Beside the bed a fireplace burned. Severus leapt back in stunned horror and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong? What was in there?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? There must have been something in there."

"It was the wrong room."

"So what was in there then?"

"Nothing."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Sev? Tell me what was in the room."

Severus shook his head.

"Fine… let me see for myself."

When Severus refused to move out of the way, Lily angrily pushed him aside. As soon as Severus moved away from the door, it disappeared. He sighed with relief as Lily glowered at him. She put her hands on her hips, pacing back and forth. Severus watched for several minutes as Lily closed her eyes tightly, mouthed something then opened her eyes to check the wall.

"Damn it! How did you get a door so easily?"

"What are you asking for?" Severus asked.

"For the diadem."

"Somehow I do not think that will work."

"Thanks for your insightful help. The diadem's what I want isn't it, so that's what I'm asking for."

"You need to think like Riddle," Severus instructed. "It is a room you want, a safe place to hide something in."

Lily closed her eyes again and mouthed something silently. In an instant another door, much plainer than the first, appeared.

"Yes!" Lily yelled and clapped her hands together.

She pushed open the door and rushed into the room before Severus could stop her. He followed her in but the room Severus had first seen had vanished, and in its place stood a new room.

No, not a room, thought Severus, a cavern. The roof of the monstrous room towered high above them and within its massive walls lay piles of junk. Severus and Lily began to walk slowly through the labyrinth of dusty items.

"I don't understand," Lily said shaking her head. "This can't be the right place."

"It has to be," Severus grumbled. "Just look at all this rubbish."

They looked around at the mountains of discarded items around them. They were surrounded by old toys, books, furniture, clothing and even dusty weapons.

"There must be the belongings of thousands of students here," Severus said.

"Perfect! We're never going to find the diadem amongst all this trash."

Severus pulled out his wand.

"Accio diadem… accio Ravenclaw's diadem…accio horcrux…"

Severus' attempts to summon it seemed futile, nothing worked. He tucked his wand away angrily. Lily picked up a nearby book and read the title.

"There's got to be some pretty old stuff here," she said.

Lily tossed the book aside and found a pile of clothing. She put a tall top hat on her head and wrapped a purple velvet scarf around her neck.

"What do you think?"

Severus gave her a sly smile.

"Gorgeous."

Lily laughed and continued her search, tossing items she deemed useless aside and playing with others. Following her lead, Severus also began to sift through the numerous piles.

After they had been searching for almost two hours Severus slumped against and old wooden rocking chair.

"I do not think this is a job we can expect to get done in a hurry," he yawned. "Perhaps we can come back and try again tomorrow."

Lily closed a drawer in a cabinet she had been searching through and nodded.

"Gladly."

**

* * *

**

"Non-verbal spells,"Severus announced to his class. "You need to learn them, understand them; they need to become a part of you."

The sixth year students sat mesmerised as Severus strolled casually between their desks.

"Non-verbal spells are the most effective defence against curses, and I want you all to practice using it until they becomes fluid and natural. Now," he said. "Find a partner."

Severus instructed one partner to fire a harmless curse while the other tried to use to defend themselves. Severus frowned at the sight of so many of his students seemingly having fun as they worked. He roamed amongst the smiling students and reminded them that they needed to take Defence against the Dark Arts more seriously than they obviously were. After class, Severus packed his desk away and headed down the corridors to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Severus!"

He turned around to see Lily rushing towards him.

"You are looking very… happy," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I am. I had a good day, how about you?"

"The usual," he shrugged.

"How about we get to the room? I'm keen to keep searching."

"As infectious as your eagerness is," said Severus without enthusiasm. "After dinner we are due at Black's for an Order meeting."

"Oh, that's right."

She bit the inside of her mouth.

"Unless," Severus said. "You would rather we did not go; that we stayed here instead and searched."

Lily flashed him a tooth smile that, to Severus' disappointment, turned quickly to a frown.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think Albus would let us get away with it," she sighed.

Severus sighed with her.

"A pity," he said. "I would have welcomed an excuse not to go."

"Why? I thought you enjoyed being part of…" Lily quickly looked around the corridor to check that they were alone. "The Order."

"I do not enjoy the way I am ostracised by everyone there. I know they all believe I do not deserve to be a member, and they are probably right."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Lily commanded. "Albus and I both know just what you're doing, the sacrifices you've made, and we're the only ones you should care about, right?"

Severus gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Right," he said.

"Well then, the rest of them can just butt out."

"I am happy to have you on my side."

It was Lily's turn to smile.

"Me too."

**

* * *

**

When the Order of the Phoenix meeting began later that evening, Severus and Lily sat together, watching silently as an argument swept around the kitchen table. Like they had in every other meeting since Severus had been present, each member was vocal in their views of how and when Voldemort and his Death Eaters should be taken down.

"I can't believe you'd question what Kingsley has to say!" Sirius yelled across the table at a short wizard with blonde hair. "He's at the Ministry every day; he sees what's going on."

"I'm not calling Kingsley a liar," the wizard said. "It's just that I don't understand how."

"I think we're all having a little trouble with the how," Arthur Weasley said.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again, getting caught up in useless facts!" he said. "Voldemort is infiltrating the Ministry, isn't that all we need to know?"

"You are neglecting an important fact," Dumbledore suggested. "Perhaps understanding how this is happening can assist us in stopping any more Ministry members from falling into Voldemort's grip."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Sometimes he had half a mind to tell Dumbledore to find somewhere else to hold his meetings. He wished he could tell Severus Snape and anyone else who opposed him that they weren't welcome in his home. He looked over at Severus who was sitting very close to Lily. They were watching the debate as it worked its way around the table, their arms ever so slightly touching each other. Sirius scowled at them both and clenched his jaw as Lily reached out to pull a stray hair from Severus' jacket. Sirius stood up and announced loudly, and with more aggression than he had intended, that he wanted a private word with Severus.

The two men walked silently out of the kitchen and into the empty hallway where Sirius stepped up close to Severus and stared into his dark eyes.

"How could you sink so low?" Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. "I know you're sleeping with her!"

"I am doing no such thing."

"Seducing a widow, Snape, even you couldn't be as slimy as that."

Severus' cheeks began to redden as his anger boiled.

"I have done nothing of the sort," he fumed. "Lily and I are friends – not that it is any of your business."

Sirius' eyes burned into Severus' with a hatred born of loyalty and protection.

"How desperate you must be to go after someone so heartbroken. Then again it's probably the only chance you'd have with a woman."

Severus balled his hand into a fist and slammed it hard into Sirius' jaw. Sirius stumbled backwards into the wall.

"FILTHY MANTICORE!" Sirius roared.

He flew at Severus and shoved him into the wall opposite. Severus' head smashed into a large picture frame, glass showering down over them both.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice boomed behind them.

The two men pulled apart. Severus touched the back of his head; seeing the blood on his fingers made him angrier.

"How can either of you expect to take on Voldemort if the two of you are constantly wasting your energy fighting each other?"

Severus saw something in Dumbledore's eyes other than anger, it was disappointment. It overwhelmed Severus that the old man would care enough about him to be disappointed. Severus turned and walked out the front door; Sirius stormed up the stairs, and like a child sent to his room, slammed the door shut behind him.

Sirius was staring out the window, watching Severus leave, his black cloak flowing behind him as he headed through the square below Grimmauld Place, when someone knocked on his door. Without waiting for a reply, Lily pushed her way in.

"Sometimes I still feel like we're back at school," she said taking a seat on the end of Sirius' bed. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I think you should tell me."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius turned away from the window, anger and sadness both showing in his eyes.

"You and Snape!"

Lily shook her head.

"There's noth-"

"Oh stop it! I hope you feel guilty," Sirius spat. "Guilty for the way you're betraying James."

Tears swamped Lily's eyes.

"How-how dare you! I haven't, could never have betrayed him."

Sirius scoffed and folded his arms.

"Severus has been a good friend," Lily continued. "He's been able to help me get through something unbearable; pain so unimaginable that I never thought I'd be able to face life again. Severus wants nothing from me, expects nothing. With him I can just be myself, sad, angry, confused, he lets me have it all and without question."

Sirius' face softened, his arms dropping to his sides. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I can't understand what you've been through," he said quietly. "I don't think I could ever understand the extent of your pain, but I have to warn you about getting too close to Snape, I don't trust him."

"But I do. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I care about you Lily; I need to be able to protect you because I couldn't protect James and Harry."

Lily patted him on the leg.

"And I appreciate it Sirius, but you've got to leave Severus alone, he's not the enemy here."

Sirius lowered his head.

"I can't make promises," he said with a slight grin. "Something about that man's face just makes me want to smack it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Call to Arms

Lily knocked on the door to Severus' quarters. She waited briefly then knocked again, louder.

"Sev?" she called out loudly. "Damn you."

Lily stomped angrily away and climbed the steep stairs leading to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and Severus' office. Again Lily knocked then she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She glanced around; there was no sign of Severus. Lily left the classroom and headed to the seventh floor. Down a long corridor she finally saw Severus as he paced by the tapestry with the dancing trolls.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

Severus stopped pacing and looked at her. She noted how the anger in his face subsided as he looked into her eyes.

"I am fine."

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Sirius?"

"No."

"Okay then, how about why you're trying to get into here without me?"

"I do not understand why but I cannot seem to find the junk room."

Lily stifled a chuckle.

"Don't worry," she said. "You obviously don't need to find the diadem enough. Is there something else you want more? Something that was in the first room you opened the other night perhaps?"

Severus turned his back to her.

"Obviously this requirement room is suffering from faulty enchantments."

"You didn't answer my question before," Lily said. "Why didn't you wait for me? I thought we were a team?"

"Black thinks I should stay away from you."

Lily stepped up to Severus and touched his cheek gently.

"Since when have you done what Sirius says?" she asked. "I love spending this time with you Sev, we're a team… more than that, we're friends."

He nodded and Lily stepped back.

She closed her eyes and the door to the room of requirement appeared on the stone wall. Lily went inside and Severus lifted his hand to touch the spot on his cheek where Lily had touched him, then followed her in.

Starting at opposite ends of the large room, Severus and Lily once again began sifting through hundreds of years of disregarded items. After hours of searching, and overwhelmed by the magnitude of the task, Severus slumped down on a pile of musty-smelling clothing.

"This certainly is an ingenious hiding place," he grumbled. "Riddle should have considered hiding all his horcruxes in here."

From her place further down the aisle, Severus could hear Lily laughing. He followed her voice and found Lily waving her wand in the air. She had brought an old tuxedo to life, animated it so that the black clothing danced in the air above her head. Severus smiled at her as Lily continued laughing, childlike, as she manipulated the suit with her wand.

"Wait!"

Severus leapt forward and ran past Lily, who let the tuxedo fall in a crumpled heap on the ground. He climbed high onto one of the massive junk piles; he clamoured almost to the top and reached out to pluck something shiny out from amongst the random belongings. He climbed back down and handed the item to Lily, a silver tiara.

"The diadem!" Lily exclaimed, attempting to wipe thick dust away. "There's something written on it."

Lily finished wiping away the dust to reveal the brilliant shining diadem underneath. She read an inscription aloud.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure… Merlin!" She looked up at Severus. "This really was Rowena Ravenclaw's!"

Lily gave a short squeal of joy and leapt into Severus' arms. She hugged him tightly for several moments then smiled shyly as she pulled away again.

"We need to get this to Albus."

**

* * *

**

"I am so proud!" Dumbledore beamed as he examined the diadem. "I cannot believe it was right under our noses this whole time."

On the office wall, the portrait of Helitrope sprung to life.

"You've found it! You've found Ravenclaw's diadem!" she exclaimed. "I've no doubt that's the real thing."

"That's reassuring," Dumbledore smiled.

He placed the diadem down carefully onto his desk and took Gryffindor's sword off the wall.

"Here," he said and handed it to Severus. "This must be your turn."

Severus took the sword from Dumbledore and raised it above his head. After glancing quickly at Lily, he slammed the blade down, pieces of the silver jewel shattering into the air. Severus, Dumbledore and Lily covered their ears as tortured screams escaped from the diadem before the room once again fell silent. Dumbledore picked up what was left of the shattered diadem pieces from Dumbledore's desk and hid them in the safe behind the portrait on the wall.

"I am proud," Dumbledore repeated, turning to face Severus and Lily. "You have both done a tremendous job, something I could not have accomplished without your help."

"But we have not finished have we?" Severus asked.

"The ring, the diary…" Dumbledore counted on his fingers.

"The locket," added Lily.

"The cup," said Severus.

"And the diadem." Dumbledore looked at his fingers. "That's five horcruxes we've destroyed."

"Severus is right that we're not finished," said Lily. "You told us you thought Voldemort would have made seven."

"Ah, yes," pondered Dumbledore. "The magic seven."

"So we need to keep searching?" said Severus.

"I have had an eye on one of Voldemort's companions," Dumbledore said. "The great snake."

"Who?" asked Severus. "Nagini? You think she is a horcrux?"

"It is highly possible," Dumbledore said. "A horcrux can be made from a living being. Voldemort, heir of Slytherin and a Parseltongue, could have seen great symbolism in making Nagini a horcrux."

"But the Dark Lord never tried to hide Nagini as he did the other horcruxes," Severus argued. "The snake is always with him."

"Why would he need to hide it?" Dumbledore noted. "If the snake is with Voldemort isn't it safer? However, if Voldemort is aware by now, as I believe he must be, that we are after his horcruxes, Nagini will be a lot harder to get to."

Lily had been biting the inside of her mouth, deep in thought.

"So how do we get close enough to Nagini to kill her?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"There is no need to risk it," he said. "We will simply take care of Nagini and Voldemort at the same time. Voldemort himself carries the seventh and final piece of his soul."

"So we are ready then?" Severus pressed. "Are we finally ready to go after the Dark Lord now?"

Dumbledore walked his office in a wide circle and stroked his beard.

"It will be important to plan and coordinate attacks with the Order and Ministry carefully and thoughtfully. We must plan the best time and location for an all out war. I will inform the Order and we can start preparing."

**

* * *

**

The dark cloaked figure of Voldemort came flying from a cave close to a cliff face. As waves crashed around him and the wind howled, Voldemort let out a thunderous roar. His cry was so loud it drowned out the noise from the wind and the waves below. His fury was uncontrollable. Having discovered his locket missing from the cave, all his fears were at once confirmed; someone was hunting down his horcruxes.

"DUMBLEDORE!" he bellowed above the winds.

**

* * *

**

In the long kitchen at Grimmauld Place, an assorted group of people talked excitedly.  
"Might I suggest a large open space," Remus Lupin said. "Like a field perhaps."

"And what?" scoffed Sirius. "Send Voldemort an invitation to meet us there?"

Arthur Weasley's eyes lit up.

"We need somewhere to trap them," he offered.

"Hogwarts?" a tall wizard with long grey hair suggested.

"What do we do with the students?" McGonagall asked. "Send them home? What shall we say to their parents? Sorry but we cannot teach any more, we have a war to prepare."

Discussion continued around the room with the initial excitement wearing off, slowly to be replaced by annoyance.

"As far as I am aware," Severus said. "The Dark Lord has taken up residence at the Lestrange home. We could go after him there."

"Just ring the doorbell huh?" Sirius laughed.

"It's a better idea than any of the others," Lily snapped.

"And we should agree," began Dumbledore. "That it would be what Voldemort would least suspect."

"What is the Lestrange home like?" Lupin asked. "Would it be feasible to stage an attack there?"

"It is similar to Malfoy's. It has a large grounds but the home itself is smaller. There are several rooms upstairs and several larger ones on the first floor."

"Any basement?"

Severus nodded.

"It could work," Lupin said. "It would be isolated so no risk of innocent bystanders getting in the way."

"And getting You-Know-Who at home would certainly give us the element of surprise," Arthur Weasley added.

Sirius thumped his fist on the table.

"That's all fine if Voldemort was our only target," he argued. "But we want them all and I doubt every Death Eater's gonna just be there waiting for us."

"So we plan simultaneous attacks," Lily offered. "Send different groups to attack at the same time; everywhere we know Death Eaters will be."

"That's brilliant Lily!" Arthur beamed. "It just might work!"

After several more minutes of buoyant discussion within the group regarding the logistics of the plan, Dumbledore instructed Severus, Lily, Lupin and Moody to go with a small group of Order members and Ministry Aurors to go to the Lestrange house.

"Why so few?" Sirius asked. "Surely a full-on assault needs to have more men than that?"

"We need only those we are sure can be trusted," Dumbledore replied. "We cannot risk letting those Ministry members under Voldemort's spell know what we are planning."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

"You four go straight to the Lestrange house and contain Voldemort and anyone else there for as long as possible until assistance arrives," Dumbledore said.

He continued his orders, instructing Sirius, Arthur and Minerva to target key locations and homes while Dumbledore and Kingsley would work with the Aurors to locate Ministry members suspected of being under the Imperious curse.

"As soon as your own locations are clear, everyone gets back to the Lestrange home as soon as possible," Dumbledore instructed.

"So when does all this happen?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore looked around at their faces as he thought.

"There is no longer any reason to wait," he said. "If we are ready then why not tomorrow night?"

Dumbledore watched their reactions with amusement. While some were tentative, most were more than ready.

"Great," he finished. "Tomorrow at nine we strike. The final battle will begin."

**

* * *

**

The following afternoon Severus was finishing in his classroom when Lily entered.

"You want to go for a drink before the big event tonight?" she asked. "To calm the nerves."

"I am not nervous," Severus said, clearing away parchments from his desk.

"I am."

Severus looked up at her and smiled.

"In that case, I cannot refuse."

At the Three Broomsticks, Severus and Lily sat at a table in a quiet corner on their own. It was the late afternoon and the tavern was not yet busy. Severus took a swig from his goblet and watched as Lily stared into hers.

"Do you think you will be okay to go through with this?" Severus asked her.

Lily looked up.

"I'll be fine; I just needed some quiet time."

"Why are you so nervous? You are strong, more than capable of a battle like this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lily said. "It's just… well, I've never been in a fight like this. I think I've got a right to feel a little frightened."

Severus reached out to hold her hand.

"You do," he told her. "But you will have support and a lot of skills to rely on."

"There's another reason I wanted to come here tonight; I wanted to thank you for your friendship during the year. Your support has helped me find myself, find my life again."

"I have not done anything."

Lily shook her head.

"You've done more than you know. After I lost James and Harry I was full of anger and hate, I couldn't see a life without them. Now I have finally been able to accept that it's possible."

Severus looked down at the table as Lily squeezed his hand. She moved around to his side of the table and reached over to kiss him. Their lips pressed together, parting tentatively and Severus reached up to put a hand to Lily's cheek. She pulled away slowly and Severus swallowed hard as she let her head rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed. "I'm not ready for anything more just yet. I hope you understand."

"I do."

Severus began stroking her long hair as Lily listened to his heart beat slow down against her ear.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked her.

"Can't wait!"


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews! This is the second last chapter so enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Fire

Voldemort sat in a large armchair in front of the fireplace, stroking his fingers on the velvet of the chair's arm. In front of him a fire burned and a giant snake coiled at his feet like a dog. Voldemort could hear commotion on the other side of the closed wooden door. Amid the sounds of shouting and breaking glass, Bellatrix Lestrange burst through the doors.

"The Order of the Phoenix is here!" Bellatrix screamed.

Voldemort leapt up from his seat, his eyes wild.

"You fool! Get back out there and fight them; I will call the rest of the Death Eaters."

Before she could run back out, Voldemort grabbed Bellatrix's arm and pushed back the sleeve of her robes where the Dark Mark stood striking against the witches pale skin. He pressed a long skeletal finger to the tattoo.

"Where are they?" Voldemort yelled, wheeling around the room. "Don't they feel their Master calling?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she ran to the door and looked out.

"We won't be able to hold them back; we've got to get out of here!" she screeched in panic.

Voldemort let out a yell and tossed the lounge chair to the floor. He blasted a hole in the wall and leapt out, followed closely by Bellatrix.

**

* * *

**

"Make sure you search every room in the house," Severus shouted as a dozen Order members and Aurors swarmed the Lestrange home. "Do not let a single one escape."

The instant the troops began to enter, the house exploded into chaos. Severus, Lily and Remus Lupin burst through the front doors, surrounded by determined Order Members and Aurors, while more men jumped in through windows. All hell broke loose within the manor house as spells exploded against furniture and blasted holes in walls.

Severus ran through into the living room, firing curses around him. Panicked Death Eaters fled towards the front doors only to be grabbed on the outside. As Severus battled on the ground floor, Remus and Lily took the stairs, followed by more of their troops.

"Take a room each," Remus shouted at the man behind him.

Lily ran into the first room at the top of the stairs as Remus continued along the hall.

**

* * *

**

Voldemort's long black robes flew out behind him as he ran, barefooted, out the back door and across the lawn. He could hear the shouts and explosions of the battle from within the house. Rage reddened his pale features as he ran towards the dark woods on the far side of the grounds. Behind him, Bellatrix Lestrange struggled to keep up.

"Master, wait! Master, please!"

Several cloaked figures, who had appeared from the side of the house were closing in behind them, firing curses as they chased the two fleeing figures.

"It's him, it's Voldemort!" Moody called to his men. "Don't let him escape!"

As Voldemort disappeared into the dense woods, Bellatrix stopped short and turned to face her pursuers.

"Dumbledore's fools!" she yelled.

She aimed her wand at Moody and a bolt of lightning leapt forth, piercing him in the chest.

As the Order Members stopped to check on Moody, Bellatrix fled into the darkness behind her master.

"Leave me," Moody said struggling to sit up. "It's Voldemort, get after him!"

**

* * *

**

Flying through the night sky Sirius sat on his broomstick with four Order Members on either side of him. The group swooped down low to scan the street below them. Sirius, noting that it was clear, gave the signal to dive.

All nine men swooped low, jumped from their brooms and rushed into a nearby door that stood under the dull light of a sign, _The Paupers Plate_. Inside, several of the tavern's patrons began to scream as Sirius and his group ran in. They ignored the cries of shock and terror from the customers and headed straight to a group of hooded men at a corner table. The men stood up, wands drawn.

"Petrificus totalus!" Sirius yelled.

As one Death Eater fell to the ground, the rest scattered in all directions.

"Get out, all of you!" Sirius ordered the frightened customers behind him.

They didn't need to be told twice, fleeing the bar as curses ricocheted around them. Against only a small group of Death Eaters, it didn't take long before Sirius and his men brought them all down. After the brief battle, Death Eaters lay scattered around the room, some frozen solid, others bound and the rest unconscious.

"Get them all to Azkaban," Sirius ordered. "Then meet me at the Lestrange house."

**

* * *

**

"Give up Malfoy!" Arthur called out as he and a small handful of Aurors stormed Malfoy Manor.

"Downstairs is all clear," Dawlish said.

Arthur headed up the staircase.

"Check every room," he called behind him. "We're not letting this one get away."

At the top of the stairs Arthur ran to the first door and found it locked. He kicked it in and charged through. Inside the large room on a sofa sat Lucius Malfoy, his wife huddled close to him. Arthur stopped short; he had expected Malfoy to put up a fight and yet here he sat cradling his wife in his arms. Arthur stepped slowly towards them, his wand outstretched and ready.

"Please," Narcissa Malfoy pleaded, her eyes filled with terror. "I beg you to spare my husband's life."

"I'm not You-Know-Who," Arthur told her. "I don't wish to kill anyone."

"Then what shall become of me?" Malfoy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"All Death Eaters are going to Azkaban."

Narcissa Malfoy began to sob quietly and Lucius picked up her hand, pressing it to his lips. When he stood, he allowed Arthur to bind his hands and lead him from the room.

**

* * *

**

Minerva McGonagall strode purposefully down a narrow alley, two tall men following her close behind. They passed dark shop windows that had closed hours ago, their owners home safe in bed. Only one store had candlelight still burning. As Minerva headed straight towards that shop, a fierce determination shone in her eyes, a look that not a single one of her students had ever seen in her many decades of years of teaching.

The trio stopped briefly in front of Borgin and Burke's, and Minerva raised her wand. A blast followed and Borgin, sitting behind the counter inside, was showered with glass and splintering wood. The two men behind Minerva rushed into the store and dragged the shocked shopkeeper outside.

"Borgin," Minerva said without emotion.

In an instant a fireball erupted throughout the shop and from inside the sounds of artefacts exploding and smashing filled the street.

"NO!" the old man screamed, dropping to his knees. "My store… why? I've done nothing!"

Minerva turned to him, the nearby flames bathing her face in an amber light.

"Your days of dealing with dark objects and Death Eaters are over," she said. "Consider this your foreclosure."

**

* * *

**

In a rush of flames, Dumbledore and Kingsley leapt out of fireplaces lining the main hall in the Ministry of Magic. All around them Aurors entered from nearby doors.

"Gather in close," Kingsley ordered them. "Tonight the Ministry is working with the Order of the Phoenix, conducting raids on known Death Eaters and you are all here to assist by doing an equally important task. There is no time to explain details now but we have known for some time that there are a number of Ministry officials who have been placed under the Imperius curse."

Kingsley paused to scan the faces in the room, all looked serious.

"Your mission will be to collect these people and bring them back here so that we can lift the curses and debrief them," Kingsley continued.

"Please be gently with them," Dumbledore added. "But remember that they are not in control of themselves and are therefore capable of anything."

Kingsley concluded by dividing the Aurors into small groups and told them their targets.

"You will need to be swift," Dumbledore said. "Timing in this mission is crucial."

Dumbledore and Kingsley watched as the group quickly dispersed, vanishing via the vast floo network.

"Fudge is not here yet," Dumbledore said. "I thought he said he wanted to be here."

"He did," Kingsley replied in his baritone. "Most likely he got cold feet. Perhaps he thought you would ask him to fight too."

"Indeed."

"You can go to the Lestrange house now if you want," Kingsley said. "I will remain here to help when the Ministers are brought in; it should only be a one man job."

Dumbledore nodded.

"But first I think I would like to check in on Fudge."

**

* * *

**

Severus moved down the front steps of the Lestrange house, pushing a hooded Death Eater in front of him. Remus and a dozen other men followed, each holding tightly to their own captives. Severus pushed the Death Eater roughly to the gravelled pavement.

"Get them all to Azkaban," he ordered.

He turned to Remus and asked where Lily was. Remus looked around anxiously.

"Mad-Eye's missing too," he said.

"Hey, up here!"

The men looked up, following the calling voice to a second story window.

"Lily," Severus called to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yeah, but I think there's something up here you should see."

Severus and Remus ran back into the house and took the stairs two at a time to the second floor.

"She was in here," Remus said, pointing to the first room.

They drew their wands as they approached the slightly ajar door. Inside, the room was dark, lit only by a dwindling fire. Lily stood across the room with her back to the window.

"I can only guess this is Nagini," she said.

In the centre of the room a giant snake was curling and uncurling itself, clearly very agitated.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be able to kill it," Lily said. "Should we bring the sword?"  
Severus shook his head.

"It will take too long," he said. "If we can just immobilize the snake it might be easier to take her to the sword instead."

"Any ideas then?"

Behind them, a slightly overweight wizard ran up the stairs puffing.

"You-Know-Who and the Lestrange woman took off into the woods," he wheezed. "Moody's gone in after them."

"You two go," Lily ordered Severus and Remus. "I'll take care of fang features here."

"I will not leave you alone with this thing," Severus said.

"I'll help," Remus said. "You go get Voldemort."

Severus gave him a curt nod and took off.

**

* * *

**

Mad-Eye Moody clobbered through the dense trees as fast as his _ leg would allow him. The pain in his ribs from Bellatrix's curse still throbbing as he ran. Up ahead he could see various shadowy forms of bodies weaving in and out through the trees. Moody resisted firing until he could tell just who he was targeting. Nearby bushes rustled.

"Give up Voldemort!" Moody called, spinning around.

As fast and stealthy as a cat, out of the bushes lunged Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**

* * *

**

Lily and Remus stood at either side of the dark room as Nagini reared up angrily. She opened her mouth wide to hiss loudly and flashed fangs bigger than their heads. Lily flicked her wand at the door and it slammed shut behind Remus.

"We don't want her getting away," she said.

Remus nodded and motioned for Lily to move aside. Doing as instructed, Lily dropped to the floor and rolled across the room as Remus took aim at Nagini. His curse narrowly missed the snake, the resulting explosion on the wall behind caused Nagini to dart about the room in a panicked frenzy. Remus tried again and this time Nagini headed straight towards him. From behind, Lily jumped back up.

"Arnia exumai!"

"Thanks," Remus said, watching the snake fall limply to the floor with a thud.

He stepped forward and nudged at Nagini with his foot.

"I don't think you've killed it yet though," he said.

"We won't be able to kill Nagini like this."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

Lily shook her head.

"I don't have time to explain now," she said. "I need to get her back to Hogwarts."

"You can't…"

"There's no time Remus!"

Lily put a hand on Nagini and an instant later, both had dissapparated.

**

* * *

**

Severus sprinted through the dense woods, knocking branches out of his way as he went. Up ahead he made out the form of three people and drawing closer he noted Moody being carried by two Order members. Moody was conscious but walking unsteadily, aided heavily on either side.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Moody slurred, trying to keep his head from lolling to the side.

"What happened?"

"Lestrange tried to kill me is what," Moody said. "Lucky for me all she hit was a tree."

"We chased her off," a young witch to Moody's left said. "Mad-Eye was pinned under a tree branch."

Severus stared off into the woods.

"So the Dark Lord and Lestrange?"

"Got away Sir."

Severus sighed.

"Go to the Ministry and find Dumbledore, tell him we have captured all here at the house but that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange have fled."

The young witch nodded and rushed off and Severus took her place at Moody's side, holding him up as they made their way out of the woods. Back at the house the rest of the group had gathered in the main hall.

"Where is Lily?" Severus asked.

"She said she had to take that snake to Hogwarts," Remus said. "Would you happen to know why?"

"She will be disposing of it properly. It cannot be destroyed by any normal means."

"O…kay," Remus said, frowning.

Severus helped ease Moody down into a chair.

"Go on with yeh," Moody grumbled. "I'm not an invalid."

"Really? Because with your performance tonight I would have thought you were well past it," Severus snapped.

Anger flared in Moody's one good eye and he pointed his cane at Severus.

"I hope you're not suggesting I let Voldemort get away."

Severus shook his head.

"Not at all, I am sure he could have wandered away from any one of us just as easily."

Moody tried to stand but fell back down onto the chair. Remus moved to place himself strategically between both men.

"What we need to focus on is what we should do now," he said. "Since we've obviously lost the element of surprise."

The large front doors swung open and Minerva stepped through.

"What news?" she asked.

"Voldemort and Bellatrix got away," Remus said.

"Oh, dear."

The doors opened again and Arthur Weasley walked in, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Might I assume all went well with you?" Minerva asked him.

"You'd never believe it," Arthur began. "Lucius Malfoy just gave himself up without a fight. Caught him in more of a whimper you might say."

"You're kidding?" Remus asked. "Malfoy?"

"No joke. All the way to Azkaban I kept expecting him to try and run off, but he went just like a good little boy."

"Well, Voldemort sure put up a fight," Remus said. "Or at least Bellatrix did, they both got away."

"Blast!" Arthur said. "Does Albus know?"

"I sent someone to tell him," Severus said. "And to let him know this location is now secure."

"So what happens next?" asked Arthur.

"With the frightening combination of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose?" Remus said. "This battle is far from over."

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore raised a fist to the door and knocked again, his heavy ring making a loud click against the wood. He had stood outside Fudge's home for several minutes but was yet to hear any sound of life inside.

"Cornelius?" Dumbledore called out. "Are you home?"

This time Dumbledore was sure he had heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Cornelius, it's Albus Dumbledore, open the door."

Again there was a noise inside; this time Dumbledore heard the unmistakable sound of feet shuffling across carpet. The door swung open slowly to reveal Fudge on the other side.

"Do come in Albus," he said stepping aside. "What can I do for you?"

"Do for me? You were supposed to be at the Ministry tonight."

"At the Ministry?" Fudge looked absently out the window. "But it is night-time."

Dumbledore squinted at him suspiciously.

"Don't you remember Cornelius? Tonight there is a city-wide raid and arrest of all Death Eaters. We are also capturing all Ministry members whom we suspect have come under the Imperius Curse."

"You don't say?" Fudge reached into his pocket. "And how can I help you?"

"I think you had better stop right there," Dumbledore said pulling out his wand.

Fudge froze, his glassy eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"You can let me examine you," Dumbledore told him. "I suspect you are currently under the _ curse yourself."

With the speed of a man half his age, Fudge pulled his wand from his pocket only to have Dumbledore knock it away with an invisible hand.

"Come now Cornelius, do not do something you will regret once this curse is lifted."

Showing no signs of emotion, the Minister made a move towards his fallen wand.

"Immobulus," Dumbledore called and Fudge dropped to the ground.

Dumbledore stood over the frozen body and sighed.

"Now that," he grinned. "I do not regret."


	18. Chapter 18

It's a long one but it's the final chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who's read & enjoyed it & especially to those who left a review... good or bad your opinions are always valued. Thanks again to all readers & I hope to be back with something new soon.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The Final Road

"You're telling me that the Minister for Magic himself was under the Imperius curse?"

Kingsley was exasperated. The night had been a long one with eight ministers having to be taken back to the Ministry to have the curse lifted.

"How is it that I did not realise this?"

"It is not your fault Kingsley," Dumbledore said. "I believe this would have been a recent thing given that just yesterday I told Cornelius about the planned raids. If he had been under the curse then we would not have been able to accomplish all that we have tonight."

"Hmm," Kingsley grumbled. "It will take a while for all these Ministry members to be fully debriefed, so it will be a long night I'm afraid."

The fireplace behind them flared up and a cloaked woman jumped out. She rushed over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Serena, what is the tale at the Lestrange house?"

"Sir," she puffed. "Snape sent me. All at the Lestrange house have been contained except…"

"Except?"

"You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange escaped."

Dumbledore lowered his eyes to the floor and nodded slowly.

"How will we find him now?" Kingsley asked, his booming voice echoing around the hall.

"Where is Severus now?" Dumbledore asked. "And everyone else."

"They're still at the house Sir."

"Then I suggest I get there too."

**

* * *

**

"At least I managed the job I was given," Sirius spat, glaring at Severus angrily. "My group raided all known Death Eater haunts and not a single one of them got away."

"Well," said Arthur Weasley. "Azkaban is a crowded place tonight!"

The large wooden entrance doors pushed open and Dumbledore stepped in, followed by the young witch.

"Thank you for sending for me Severus. It is quite unfortunate that Voldemort and Bellatrix got away though."

He scanned the group, happy to see that everyone seemed relatively unharmed.

"Where is Lily?" he asked.

"She has gone back to Hogwarts," Severus told him. "To take care of the snake."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"So what about Voldemort?" Sirius asked. "We've got no idea where he could have gone."

"And if we don't get after him quick," Remus added," We'll be sitting ducks; just waiting for him to try and regain control of the Ministry."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't think so. Besides, the Ministry is still crawling with Aurors."

"It is possible that we could never find him," Severus grumbled. "Not if he has run away to hide in a hole somewhere."

"There is another possibility," said Dumbledore. "It is likely that Voldemort is extraordinarily angry given the events of tonight and Voldemort full of rage could do something very predictable, like seek revenge."

"On who?" several asked together.

"Who would Voldemort likely blame for this attack on him?" Dumbledore asked.

"You!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. "Of course! We know how much he hates you already but now with this..."

"Do you think he will go to Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"But if he's gone there then the children are in danger!" Minerva cried.

"Besides the usual defences," Dumbledore began, "I have left Hagrid to guard the school."

"How long could he hold up against a rage-filled Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

"And the insane Bellatrix Lestrange?" Minerva added.

Severus took hold of Dumbledore's arm and pulled him in close, concern etching his face.

"Lily has gone to Hogwarts!"

"Well then," Dumbledore said. "We have no time to waste."

**

* * *

**

Hagrid cursed loudly as he trudged across the Hogwarts grounds.

"Rubbish is what it is," he grumbled, holding his lantern out in front of him. "They all get ta go off fightin' Death Eaters an' I'm stuck babysittin'!"

As Hagrid got closer to the Entrance Gates he heard a loud crack on the other side.

"Oi!" he called out. "Who's out there?"

He stomped close to the gates to try and make out a form in the darkness on the other side.

"Hagrid, it's me, Lily!"

He quickly removed the gates magical defences and pulled them open.

"What's goin' on wit ter raids?" Hagrid asked. "I din' know what ter think, stuck 'ere all alone."

As Lily stepped through the gates she drew his attention to Nagini on the ground behind her, still motionless.

"Whattya doin' wit that thing 'ere?"

"Can you please help me with it?" Lily asked.

Hagrid stepped out and picked up the limp snake, carrying it into the school grounds.

"Whattya wan' me ter do wit it?"

"Hagrid, I have to run inside and get something from Albus' office," Lily said. "Can you watch the snake while I'm gone. If she wakes up, clobber her."

Hagrid watched, frowning in confusion as Lily sprinted towards the castle. He let Nagini fall to the ground.

"Well, yer a beautiful creature now ain' ya?" he said admiringly. "I've never seen a serpent as big as yer neither."

Hagrid was suddenly startled by two more loud cracks from outside the gates. He wondered if it meant that Dumbledore had also returned to Hogwarts.

"Hello?" Hagrid called out.

Through the darkness he could make out two cloaked forms getting closer.

"Professor Dumbledore, is that you?"

Hagrid waited but again there was no response. A wave of sudden panic swept over him and Hagrid dived towards the gates that were still wide open from when Lily had entered. Hagrid had almost reached the iron gates when a blast of red light came hurtling through the darkness and hit Hagrid on the chest. He was thrown back across the lawn where he landed with a thud as Voldemort stepped through the gates, Bellatrix close behind him.

"Now that was easier than I had anticipated," Voldemort said grinning.

He moved to where Nagini lay coiled on the grass and tenderly stroked her head.

"What are we doing here Master?" Bellatrix asked as she looked around nervously. "You should be finding somewhere to hide."

Voldemort turned to her, his scarlet eyes burning into her soul.

"I am here to kill Dumbledore once and for all," he spat. "I have waited far too long now and it is almost too late. As far as I know Nagini is the last remaining of my precious trophies now."

Bellatrix stared at him, squinting.

"I don't understand."

"It does not matter. I will kill that old fool Dumbledore and after we will have a lot of work ahead of us. I will be relying on you a great deal Bella because no doubt the wretched Order of the Phoenix has decimated my legion of Death Eaters by now."

On the grass behind them Hagrid started to stir.

"I will take care of Dumbledore myself," Voldemort said. "You finish off this oaf."

Voldemort stooped to softly touch Nagini once more and this time the snake awoke, rearing up angrily until she realised it was her master before her. Voldemort stroked her once again then headed quickly towards the castle, Nagini following close behind.

Bellatrix scowled down at Hagrid as he tried to sit up.

"You're a persistent one," she giggled, taking aim.

Hagrid quickly spun around, kicking his feet out and knocking Bellatrix to the ground. She squealed as she fell, her wand flying out of her reach. With Bellatrix now on the ground, Hagrid leapt up, leaning over her with a thick knee planted firmly against her chest. Bellatrix screamed and flailed her arms and legs wildly.

"At's not a good idea," Hagrid said, smiling down at his captive. "If yer not careful yer gonna get flattened."

**

* * *

**

Lily left the staircase and sprinted across the Entrance Hall, Gryffindor's sword held carefully in both hands. She was halfway across the stone floor when the front doors burst open and Voldemort flew inside.

Startled, Lily dropped the sword; it clanged to the ground, a loud echo filling the room. Voldemort laughed, his eyes wild with hatred, Lily's wide with fear.

"It is obvious that you haven't learnt your lesson about what happens when you get in my way."

Voldemort flicked his hand and Lily was lifted into the air and tossed across the room. She hit the staircase halfway up and slid back down again, landing with a sickening crunch on the ground.

Lily lay motionless at the foot of the steps when Voldemort stepped over her, laughing cruelly as he headed up. As he passed her, Lily's eyes flickered open and she reached out to grab hold of Voldemort's cloak. When he felt the tug behind him, Voldemort stopped; he looked down at Lily, barely conscious, her face bruised and bloody.

"If I had more time this pathetic attempt would be amusing," Voldemort spat.

He stomped hard onto Lily's hand and when she let go, kicked her hard in the face.

**

* * *

**

Hagrid used his knee to put as much pressure onto Bellatrix's chest as he dared; the furious witch still flailing about wildly.

"Get off me!" she screamed. "Get off you great stupid oaf!"

Bellatrix sat up as best she could and rammed her fingernails deep into the bare skin of Hagrid's forearms. He recoiled instinctively as the blood oozed and Bellatrix took her chance to wriggle free. As she slid out from under Hagrid, she reached out for her wand. Hagrid watched helplessly as Bellatrix jumped to her feet and pointed her wand at him.

Suddenly a blue flame erupted from somewhere in the darkness beyond the Entrance Gates. The sound of the blast forced Bellatrix to spin around, turning just in time for the curse to strike her in the chest.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called as Bellatrix dropped to the ground.

Through the darkness a form came forward, his face lit in the glow of a wand.

"Dumbledore!" Hagrid rushed to the Headmaster, relief flooding his face. "I 'ain't half 'appy ter see you!"

Behind Dumbledore Severus, Sirius, Arthur Weasley, Minerva and a limping Moody also came into view.

"You lot sure 'ave the best timin'!" Hagrid sighed.

"Is Voldemort here as well?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to the unconscious Bellatrix.

Hagrid nodded.

"Yer, but they 'aint bin 'ere long though."

"What about Lily?" Severus asked anxiously.

"She got 'ere not long before You-Know-Who and this one showed up. Funny thing, she 'ad a giant snake with her."

Severus took off at a sprint towards the castle.

"Severus, wait!" Dumbledore called behind him. "Voldemort is still in there, we need to go in together."

Severus ran on, disappearing through the heavy entrance doors.

"Come on," Dumbledore ordered.

The group chased Severus into the castle while a bemused Hagrid turned his attention to Bellatrix.

"That's okay, you lot go on without me," he called aloud. "I'll take care of 'er for yer."

**

* * *

**

Voldemort was in the centre of Dumbledore's office, spinning around wildly as he let out a primeval scream. He had come back to Hogwarts for one reason only – to finally rid himself of the meddlesome Dumbledore, and now it seemed the old man had robbed him of the opportunity. As Voldemort yelled again, even the portraits on the walls looked frightened. One, a painting of an old grey-haired wizard, vanished from his frame.

Voldemort picked up a stone statue from a table and threw it across the office, then brushed the contents of Dumbledore's desk to the floor. On his way from the office, the infuriated Voldemort tipped over chairs and a glass cabinet of Dumbledore's precious ornaments.

Severus burst through the front doors and slid across the Entrance Hall. Across the room he saw Lily sprawled on the bottom of the stairs and ran to her. He lifted Lily's head onto his lap and felt frantically for a pulse, sighing with relief when he felt a faint one.

Dumbledore and the others rushed inside, stopping short when they saw Lily cradled in Severus' arms. From the balcony above them a loud, sinister laugh penetrated the air. They looked up to where Voldemort stood, his crimson eyes bulging maniacally as he continued laughing.

"You may as well surrender quietly Riddle," Dumbledore said. "Your Death Eaters have all been apprehended; you stand alone."

"You are misguided if you think I need them," Voldemort said in a voice that sent shivers along the spines of everyone in the hall. "I rely on myself alone."

"And what about your horcruxes Tom? How much did you rely on them?"

Hatred burned a fire in Voldemort's eyes.

"You are a loathsome meddler Dumbledore," he spat. "And you have gotten in my way for the last time. Because of your foolishness old man, the deaths of your friends here will be on your hands."

"Your numbers are a little off Tom. As you can see, you appear to be outnumbered."

Lily, wrapped tightly in Severus' arms, began to stir. She raised a hand and tentatively touched her pounding head.

Voldemort launched himself over the balustrade and flew down to where the others stood startled. He landed softly in the centre of the Entrance Hall and was quickly surrounded by a circle of the Order members, all with their wands drawn. With a gesture from Dumbledore, they all began firing curses at Voldemort, who casually brushed them aside, laughing as he did.

Further up the stairs Severus could hear the sounds of dozens of shuffling feet moving hurriedly towards them, followed by several screams and cries of alarm.

"Get back all of you!" Dumbledore ordered the large group of students who had begun to gather at the second floor balcony.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout emerged from opposite ends of the corridor above and peered down into the Entrance Hall to see what was going on.

"Oh my!" Sprout gasped. "Professor Dumbledore, are you alright?"

"Get the students out of there Pamona," Dumbledore ordered.

Sprout turned back and the two professors began trying to round up the students.

Below them in the hall Voldemort was still fending off a ferocious onslaught from all sides. He laughed as he used his hand to swipe a blast aimed at him into a wall.

"I can play this game as long as you can Dumbledore," he gloated.

Piercing screams began echoing throughout the hall.

"Stop!" Flitwick yelled. "All of you stand still; don't move at all."

There was more scuffling followed by silence. Momentarily distracted by her concern for the students, Minerva took her eyes off Voldemort and narrowly avoided being hit by a blast deflected by Voldemort.

Severus looked up the stairs and saw what had caused the students to panic; Nagini was in the middle of the group of students. She was reared up tall, looking desperately around her for somewhere to flee to. Severus pulled carefully away from Lily, looking down to check she was okay.

"I'm fine," Lily reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

Severus held her face with his hands.

"I do not want to leave you."

"Go," Lily assured. "They need your help."

Severus reluctantly let go of Lily and jumped up. He ran forward, careful to avoid the flying curses, and picked Gryffindor's sword off the floor. Armed with the weapon Severus ran back to the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Stop firing!" Dumbledore ordered.

Those surrounding Voldemort immediately stopped, Voldemort standing between them, hands on hips, having not fired a single curse back at them.

"As you can see old man, I cannot be stopped. Not even by the great Albus Dumbledore himself."

Severus finished climbing the stairs and reached the floor where the terrified students stood with Nagini. Many of the children were crying, others frozen in fear. Flitwick and Sprout were busy trying to pull students behind them for safety, while others were peeking around corners or pressed hard against the wall.

As Severus edged carefully closer to the snake, Nagini, angry and scared, struck out at him. Severus spun out of the way and raised Gryffindor's sword high above his head. In a flash of steel he swung the blade around and sliced through the snake's neck. There was a thud as the head dropped to the floor, blood spraying in all directions.

Several students began screaming again when a tremendous scream emanated from the bloodied stump that was Nagini's neck. A fine mist poured quickly out and vanished into the air.

Downstairs there was an equally loud and unsettling noise, a tortured howl. Severus leaned over the balcony to where Voldemort stood in the centre of the Order members, his head tilted upward and mouth open wide in a scream. Voldemort's eyes glowed a dark red as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Nagini was the last wasn't she?" Dumbledore said. "Now we have destroyed six of your horcruxes and only one remains, am I right? The final piece of your soul. Or what is left of it I should say."

"You have wasted enough of my time," Voldemort spat, his voice an eerie whisper. "You will die tonight along with the rest of these fools, and your death will become the first step in rebuilding my empire."

"EXPELLIMELLIUS!"

Sirius aimed a curse at Voldemort's back but Voldemort was too fast, spinning away from the blast and taking aim at Sirius.

"Crucio," Voldemort boomed and Sirius was hit.

He slumped backwards against the wall and fell convulsing to the floor. Minerva stooped to help him.

"It's alright," he grumbled, brushing her off.

He pulled himself up and onto shaky legs.

"You've gotta do better than that!" he said attempting a smirk at Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes roared with a reflected hatred and he aimed his wand. Suddenly curses started flying once again, but this time Voldemort was not fending them off, he was firing back.

"Get back!" Dumbledore shouted.

Sirius and Minerva found shelter behind a stone pillar while others were forced to scatter in all directions. Only Dumbledore remained in his place.

"Dumbledore!"

The Headmaster looked up. Severus, still standing above on the next floor, caught his eye. He leaned over the balcony and held out Gryffindor's sword; Dumbledore nodded and Severus let it drop. As the heavy sword dropped fast, Dumbledore reached out and caught it by its jewel-encrusted handle. With the sword clenched tightly in his hand, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Riddle!" he called out.

Voldemort turned to him and silence fell over the room as everyone stopped firing curses. Voldemort's pupils dilated in his widening eyes as he watched Dumbledore rush towards him. Dumbledore swooped, as fast as a hawk, and before Voldemort could do more than raise his wand, he felt the cold steel pierce his chest.

Voldemort stood frozen, his mouth open and mouthing wordlessly. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest as Dumbledore stepped back. Before their eyes, Voldemort's skin turned snow-white and thin cracks began to appear over his face and hands. He stumbled several steps backwards as the cracks on his skin became deeper. Everyone watched as a cracking noise filled the hall and suddenly Voldemort's entire body exploded into dust, ceramic pieces of the Dark Lord showering down in the large hallway.

There were several shouts of surprise and more screaming from the students up the stairs. When the noise and shock had finally died down, the fine dust of Voldemort's remains had settled, and all that remained of him in the centre of the Entrance Hall was Gryffindor's sword lying on a pile of Voldemort's empty robes.

Dumbledore stepped forward to examine the remains, joined by Sirius and the others. Severus ran back down the stairs to Lily who was trying to get up.

"Don't move," he told her. "I will get Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm okay Sev," Lily insisted. "Please just help me up, I have to see this."

Severus helped pull Lily to her feet and let her lean on him heavily as they joined the crowd that had gathered around what remained of Voldemort. They were all covered in a fine film of white dust.

"That's extraordinary!" Minerva said wide-eyed. "Quite an unexpected outcome."

"It that it?" asked Arthur Weasley. "It-it all seems a bit too easy."

Dumbledore grinned broadly.

"Believe me," he said buoyantly. "There is no chance of us seeing Lord Voldemort again."

"So what's all this about horcruxes?" Sirius asked scratching his head.

Dumbledore waved him off.

"It can wait until morning Sirius; I think we could all use a good night's sleep."

Behind them the large doors to the Entrance Hall swung open and Hagrid lumbered in carrying the still unconscious Bellatrix over his shoulder. He paused to take in the scene.

"That's jus' great tha' is!" he grumbled. "I missed out on all the fun tonight!"

They all let themselves laugh in a joyous release of tension.

**

* * *

**

Severus and Lily sat outside on the steps leading into the castle. They sat next to each other and looked out across the dark castle grounds, lit by a bright full moon. Lily shivered and Severus lifted his arm to invite her closer. Severus felt a familiar tingle as she shifted to nestle against him and he wrapped her up tightly. Lily let her head rest on his chest.

"How is your head?" Severus asked. "I still must insist that you go with Poppy to get checked out."

Lily shook her head.

"I'm in the hands of a very capable healer."

Severus frowned.

"My skills are not comparable to those of a registered healer."

"That's not what I meant," Lily sighed. "Poppy couldn't have saved my heart like you have."

Colour rose in Severus' face.

"I believe you have suffered a greater head injury than I thought," he said.

Lily looked up to him and reached her hand gingerly to cup his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," she said with a tear in her eye.

Severus cleared his throat.

"What are your plans now that the Dark Lord has been vanquished?"

"What do you mean? And why are you changing the subject?"

"Professor Dumbledore brought us to Hogwarts to work with him on finding the horcruxes; now we have and the Dark Lord is gone for good. I do not expect Dumbledore meant for us to stay at Hogwarts now."

"Oh," Lily said sitting up. "But I've enjoyed working here; I've found something that gives me joy. I love the kids and the rest of the staff."

"I did not mean to upset you," Severus said. "If you want to stay I am sure Dumbledore would be grateful."

"Sev, I feel like I've got a purpose here, a real direction for my life."

"Of course," Severus offered.

"So what did you have planned then?"

Severus shrugged.

"I do not know. I have been so focused on just getting to this point."

"You could stay at Hogwarts as well. Albus would love the idea; I know I would."

Severus looked down at her and cocked his head to the side. He raised a hand to Lily's face and brushed a stray hair aside.

"I have not allowed myself to indulge in the thought that you could ever feel the same way I feel about you."

Lily gazed into his black eyes, seeing the warmth in them that very few others ever had.

"And how do you feel?" she asked.

Severus looked away, staring across the dark castle grounds.

"I wonder how long it will take the world to get back to normal now the Dark Lord has been defeated?"

"Why can you say it when you think I'm asleep but now you just change the subject?"

Severus frowned. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"I heard you Sev," Lily said. "When I was in the hospital."

Severus looked at her then quickly away again. Lily laughed.

"You try so hard to make sure everyone sees you as this strong fortress, void of all emotions, but I know you better; admitting you love someone doesn't make you weak Sev!"

He turned to her again.

"What are you afraid of?" Lily continued. "You already said it once and you didn't fall to pieces. And I'm still here aren't I?"

Severus moved his arm from around Lily and took hold of her face with both his hands. Lily sighed.

"You're my best friend," she said. "I never thought I would be capable of feeling this way about anyone again, let alone you!"

Severus searched her eyes for some sort of answer, some reassurance.

"I love you Severus," she said quietly.

Relief and a great warmth flooded him; every muscle weakened, every nerve tingled. With his pulse quickening, Severus leaned down to kiss her. As their lips and tongues tentatively explored, Severus was overwhelmed by the knowledge that Lily was kissing him with as much passion as he felt.

When they pulled apart, Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks. Severus reached down and used his thumb to wipe them away. Lily smiled and pressed her lips to the palm of Severus' hand.

"Are you sure you have no head injury?" Severus asked.

Lily pushed him away playfully.

"I am serious," he said. "Things as good as this, as good as you, do not happen to me."

"One day you'll believe how much you are worth," Lily assured him. "And if you don't, I will always be here to remind you."

Severus smiled.

"I love you Lily," he finally said. "I have since the first day I met you."

He leaned down and kissed her again. Wrapped in each others arms, they let the moment take them away. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them quickly apart. They turned to see Dumbledore behind them grinning broadly. Severus jumped up and straightened his clothes while Lily just laughed.

"I do apologise for the interruption," Dumbledore said grinning. "But I wanted to make sure I thanked both of you for all your work; not just for tonight of course, but during all of this."

"Thank you for having faith in us Albus," said Lily.

"So," Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together. "What are your plans from here?"

"We were just talking about that," Lily answered. "If it's okay then I'd like to stay on as a teacher at Hogwarts. There's nothing I'd rather do right now."

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I was hoping that would be something you might want to consider."

Dumbledore and Lily both turned to Severus, who stood stone-faced. He looked from one to the other and shrugged.

"I am not a great teacher," he said. "Not like Lily is."

"Oh flobberworms," Dumbledore laughed. "You have an unequalled passion for your craft that is contagious, and as for the teaching, you are coming along."

"For someone who doesn't like kids," Lily added smiling.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I would love for you both to stay on at Hogwarts."

Lily stood and moved to Severus. She took both his hands in hers.

"Would you consider staying for me?" she asked. "To be with me?"

Severus swallowed hard and nodded slowly then raised Lily's hands to his lips.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore beamed. "Well then, I must be leaving you two alone now to ah… discuss the curriculum."

As Dumbledore vanished back into the castle, Severus put his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Are you up to taking a walk around the grounds?" he asked.

Lily held onto him tightly and nodded. They walked down the steps and onto the soft grass.

"I'm gloriously happy," Lily said.

Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head as they walked on. The full moon shining down on them both as they walked.


End file.
